


Mr Ego

by MandyJ



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 56,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyJ/pseuds/MandyJ
Summary: Belle is Ali’s best friend. Belle and Dutch seem to hate each other - They always argue and seem to be at war. She thinks he’s a pain in the ass, he thinks she’s a stuck up bitch.But what happens when Belle needs a place to stay after her apartment gets flooded?
Relationships: Dutch (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 26





	1. I’d rather sleep in my car

“I’ve found a solution!” Ali smiled and looked excited. I tried my best to give her a fake smile at least. After all she was trying right?

“Ok what is it?”

“Dutch’s apartment! I mean it’s only for a few weeks and I’m sure if I asked him he wouldn’t mind?” 

“Dutch? No fucking way!” I spat a mouthful of my iced tea in front of me and immediately grabbed a napkin. “We hate each other remember? His head is so far up his ass”. 

“Funny, he says the same about you”.

“WHAT!!” I pushed my dark brown hair behind my ear. This was ludicrous. 

“I swear you both have this hidden obsession with each other!” Ali smirked and I wanted nothing more than to shake sense into her. 

“I DO NOT like him and he defiantly doesn’t like me. That’s insane! You know we fight everytime we see each other. No way am I staying with him!”

“Well Johnny’s place is full and so is mine. Dutch lives alone Belle”. 

“For a reason!” 

“Nope I’d rather stay in my flooded apartment and sleep on wet floors”. I rolled my eyes. “Tommy offered me to share his bed but I know he’d try to get in my pants”. 

“Yeah share with Tommy and his one night stands?” Ali laughed. “You could stay in a hotel?”

“Can’t afford it. Not with college fees and stuff”. I rolled my eyes. “I might sleep in my car”.

Ali smiled as Johnny and the boys walked into the cafeteria and headed our way. Tommy got to our table first and smiled at Ali before sitting next to me. Everyone said hello but Dutch, although he looked up as Tommy swung an arm across my shoulder. 

“So when are you moving in sweetness?”

“I’m not”. I smirked at him. 

“You know I’m pretty warm at night and I’d protect you”. 

“Very funny. You’re pissed most nights, doubt you could protect anything”. 

I noticed the boys all smirked but Dutch - he continued to eat his lunch. 

“I’m offering and looks like your options are limited. And if you wanna pay me back”. Tommy grinned and made a rude hand gesture. Ali threw a plastic container at him while I pushed his arm off me. 

Dutch looked annoyed and gave Tommy a look he then turned to me. 

“Heard your apartment is fucked”. 

“Wow you speak?” I rolled my eyes and stood up. “Ali I have to go get some of my stuff. I’ll figure it out ok? See you boys around”

Ali started arguing with the boys so i just rolled my eyes and walked down to the carpark. I was just about to unlock my car when someone grabbed my arm. 

“Hey!” I snatched my arm back and was surprised to see Dutch. He looked like he’d been running. “What?”

“Ali spoke to me. You can stay at my place” He looked pissed for some reason. Weird since we hadn’t exchanged much conversation. 

“Wow thanks but I’ll pass”. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my car. 

“Listen what’s your problem? I offered”. 

“You’re angry Dutch. You don’t really care, Ali has just guilted you into it ok?” I was pissed, this is how it always was with us. “I’m sleeping in my car”. 

“Great plan”. Dutch crossed his arms and glared at me. 

“Just go away!” He was a royal pain in the ass at the best of times. 

“Fine! Sleep in your goddam car!” Dutch paused then unleashed. “You know what? I used to feel bad that you ran away from home but now I’m thinking your parents are better off without you!” He stormed off and I watched him leave. 

With shaking hands I opened my car door and got in. I put my face in my hands and sobbed, really sobbed for the first time in years. Nobody but Ali knew why I left home and she had kept my secret for a long time. 

I hated Dutch. I truly hated him.


	2. Dutch has a visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle turns up on Dutch’s doorstep reluctantly. 
> 
> Dutch’s date night doesn’t go as planed.

This wasn’t the best idea. I was parked at the beach in my car loaded with my clothes. I couldn’t even recline the seat far enough back to try to sleep. I grabbed the takeaway coffee I ordered and took a sip. It was shitty, about as shitty as my life was. I closed my eyes and started to mentally go through my list of friends again, wondering if I’d missed anyone. Ali would kill me if she knew what I was doing. I’d lied to her saying that I was staying with my old Neighbour. 

“Hey miss”. I jumped when a flashlight shone through my window. I quickly rolled down the window. It was a police officer. 

“Oh hi Larry” 

“Belle?” Larry used to work with my Dad many moons ago. I needed a good story fast. 

“Honey you ok? You can’t sleep here in your car”. 

“Yeah I know Larry .. my apartment was flooded and it’s being fixed”.

“You can’t stay here Belle. I’ll escort you to your parents”. 

“No!” My hands shook. “Uh I was just looking at the ocean you know? Before making my way to where I’m staying”. 

“Which is?” Larry raised an eyebrow. 

“A friends place”. 

“Which friend?”

My heart sank. He wasn’t letting up. Unless I wanted to face my parents I needed to do something. 

“Dutch” I stammered. “I’m going to head over to his place soon”.

Larry watched me. I knew he didn’t buy my story. He sighed then ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I’ll escort you there”. 

“WHAT! No I mean I’ll go soon! Promise”. 

“No can do love. Either I escort you to Dutch’s or your folks? Up to you”. 

My heart pounded - neither option was good but the later made me sick.

“Fine ok”. 

“I’ll follow”. 

I watched Larry get into his police car before I reversed out. I drove along the highway, half wondering if I could press the accelerator and just take off. I was borderline delusional when I parked in front of Dutch’s flashy apartment. I felt bile rise up to my throat just imagining the look on his face. 

“Thanks Larry you can go. I got it from here”. I smiled and prayed he’d just go. But he shook his head and walked ahead of me and pushed the doorbell. 

“Fuck” I muttered under my breath. I stood back. Head hanging, ashamed. Dutch opened it with a surprise. He looked at Larry then me. 

“I found Belle at the beach and it looked like she was going to sleep in her car. She assured me she was coming here? You arranged for her to stay while her apartment was being fixed?” Larry glanced at me. 

I kept my head down. This was it. Dutch had the opportunity to send me packing and laugh at my expense. I stood waiting for it. 

“Yeah sure”. 

My head whipped up. Was this part of the joke? Dutch leant against his door frame. Shirtless and looking confused. But he wasn’t turning me away. 

“Ok so I’ll leave her with you?” Larry smiled. “Take care of her ok?”

“Ok”. Dutch gestured for me to come inside. I smiled at Larry and rushed in. Larry was talking a bit more with Dutch so i just stood there taking in his apartment. I’d never been inside before. It was expensive and impressive. There was a lot of wood and leather, it suited Dutch. 

I heard the door close. I stood there feeling vulnerable. I knew my hands were shaking but I couldn’t stop them. 

Dutch stood in front of me. He looked at my face then my hands. He breathed in deeply. 

I waited for the I told you so, the yelling or the lecture. I felt tears threaten to fall and I willed myself not to break in front of him. 

“I’ll show you to my spare room”. 

That was it. He walked down the hall and I followed. He opened a door and gestured for me to go in. There was a double bed and the room was decorated beautifully. 

“I can explain..”

“Don’t bother. I’ll get you a towel. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. There’s pizza in the fridge”. Dutch looked frustrated. “I’m going out. I have a date”. 

“Oh”. So I was fucking up his night. 

“I won’t be back till late”. He paused. “I don’t know if she’ll come back here so just don’t get in my way”. 

That was it. He just left. I sat down on the big bed and wondered if I was better off sleeping in my car? 

I opened the door after awhile. He’s left a bath towel right outside for me. I grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder then headed to my car to grab a few bags. I showered and then wandered into his kitchen. I was starving but I wasn’t ready to just make myself something, I just felt wrong being here. I grabbed a banana and a glass of water then headed back to his spare room. The bed was like a cloud and soon I drifted off to sleep. 

I woke up about 3 am to the sound of laughter and squealing. I sat up in bed and cringed. He had bought back his date. I could hear her voice. 

“Oh babe! Yes!” 

I covered my face when I heard banging then the sound of the headboard pounding against the wall. 

“Oh my fucking god you’re big!”

I didn’t need to know that. I didn’t need ANY visuals of Dutch’s anatomy. So his reputation was correct? Apparently he’s fucked over 50 girls this past year. That was coming from Johnny, his best friend. 

“Drill me!” 

Drill me? Jesus what the hell was going on in his room? Do girls really want to be drilled on their first date? I couldn’t help it, I snorted then laughed, a little bit louder than I intended. 

Suddenly the banging paused. I laughed again then silence. I heard muffled voices and I half wondered if they’d maybe gone into the bathroom? Who cares I guess? Maybe now I could actually sleep? I heard the Dutch’s door slam shut then another door slam. I could vaguely hear voices in the distance. Did the chick leave? 

Silence. So I snuggled into the pillows and drifted off to sleep. At least I didn’t have to listen to any more drilling.


	3. He got an eye full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Belle are off to a rough start living with each other after he walks in on her having a shower.

I was standing under the shower spray. The hot water felt amazing and Dutch’s bathroom was probably my favourite place. The whole area was black marble with gold fixtures. He was so unbelievably spoilt to own a place like this. Well, his parents gave it to him last year so I rest my case. Unbelievably spoilt. 

I finished up and dried myself off using the fluffy black towel he’d given me the night before. I stepped out and stood on the bath mat when the towel started slipping from where I’d wrapped it under my arms. It fell to the floor so I bent down and had pulled it half up my body when the door suddenly opened. I screamed blue murder.

Dutch looked horrified. He had obviously been for a run. He had his Walkman on and was sweaty. His eyes flickered over my bare stomach up to my breasts before slamming the door closed. 

“Fuck” I muttered. I was bright red in the face as I struggled to breathe. He saw me naked! Well partially naked? But still!! This was bad. Really bad. I mean how was I meant to face him? If it was anybody else I’d laugh, even flirtatious Tommy. But Dutch? No .. he was going to tell everyone and laugh at my expense. I knew him. I wanted to cry. Not because I was sad, but because I was beyond mortified. 

I finished drying off and then stood staring at myself in the mirror. I was flushed red from my cheeks all the way to my chest. I tried hard to steady my breathing before deciding that I would get changed and leave for college straight away. I quickly dressed into the stone wash jeans and mid drift purple floral top that I’d layed out on the counter. I ran a brush through my long dark brown hair and grabbed the purple headband to push it through the front. 

My hands shook as I opened the door carefully. I prayed he was in his room or gone already. When the coast was clear I scurried into the spare room, slipped on my socks and sneakers and grabbed my backpack and car keys. I rushed down the hall, noticing that Dutch’s room was empty. The house was silent so I prayed that he’d left. 

I locked and closed the door behind me, wondering how I’d get back in if he had training on? I shook my head, it didn’t matter at this stage. I spun around to head to my car when I landed into something hard. Muscly and hard. 

“Coming?” Dutch was standing there a few steps from his car. He never drove it, I’d only ever seen him on his bike. He looked like he’d just washed his face and quickly changed. He smelt good for someone who didn’t get to shower. I wondered how much body spray he’d used? Probably the whole fucking can. 

“Yeah um I’ll see you later”. Head down I went to move past him but he grabbed my arm. 

“I’m going to college too. I got the car out”. He sounded annoyed. Shouldn’t he be fucking embarrassed about coping an eye full a few minutes ago? 

“You hardly use your car”. 

“Well you won’t get on a bike”. 

“I have a car”

“So do I smart ass”

My heart pounded. He was making me totally pissed. This is the affect he has on me. 

“You’re calling ME a smart ass?”

“Yes”. Dutch smirked. His bike was blocking my car. I groaned, realizing I literally had to go with him. He walked off, cocky as ever. His jeans way too tight I noted. “Lock the bathroom door next time”. He said it so fucking casually as he dropped his bag in the backseat that I wanted to slap him. Instead I stormed over to the car, pulling open the door and got in. I turned to glare at him. 

“Well if you took your fucking Walkman off you would have HEARD the shower running!” 

“I forgot you were here!” 

“No you did NOT!” I willed my mouth to stop but Dutch did this to me. He got me so wound up! “You heard me laughing last night!”

“Oh you think you’re smart! Yeah I heard you and so did my date! She left because of you!”

Stop. Just stop Belle. Dont go there! 

“DRILL ME!” I mocked. Clearly too far gone to turn back. “Oh my god you’re so fucking BIG Dutch!” 

“You’re a little shit you know that!” Dutch started the ignition but I noticed a blush cover this cheeks. His jaw was tense and I knew I was getting to him. Good. He deserved it! 

“Guess you didn’t get to finish your drilling?” I knew I’d crossed the line. He was beyond pissed now. I could tell by the way he gripped the steering wheel. 

Suddenly he swerved off the road, pulling up sharply onto the dirt. I grabbed hold of my seatbelt suddenly scared. I actually wished my mouth had stopped a few seconds earlier. I risked glancing at him. He was already looking at me and I knew I’d done it this time. 

“Oh i finished all right sweetheart. It was my date who’s time you cut short” He smirked but I could tell he was far angrier with me than he was letting on. “But I promised her I’d make it up to her tonight. I suggest blocking your ears because you’re going to hear her call my name over and over again”. 

My heart was pounding so loud and my palms were sweaty. The way he was looking at me so intently. His eyes kept flickering from my lips to my eyes. I had no idea what to do or what this was. So i reacted typical Belle style. 

“I look forward to a good laugh again”. I kept my eyes firmly on the road and arms crossed over my chest as he sped off. He was such an arrogant asshole at the best of times, but living with him? It was a whole new level. 

...........

“Oh my god!” Ali laughed and tears streamed down her face. I suddenly regretted telling her about my whole ideal. “You HEARD him having sex then he walked in on you? He saw your boobs?”

“Keep your voice down!” I covered my face. “I want to move out. Seriously Ali going there was a huge mistake”. As soon as I spoke Ali burst out laughing again. 

“Huge!! You really think his dick’s that big?” 

“Stop it!” I threw my napkin at her and glanced around the cafeteria in case anybody overheard. “We’ll probably. The girl he was with was carrying on like he was some kind of pornstar!”

“Oh my god my stomach!” Ali doubled over laughing. 

I saw the boys approaching. Johnny, Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy. No Dutch? Maybe he was embarrassed? Or still pissed at me? 

“Hey babes”. Tommy winked as he sat down next to me. It was a known fact that he’d been after me for years, but then again, Tommy was after anything in a skirt so I didn’t feel so special. 

Johnny sat near Ali, across from me. They were on again off again. I honestly couldn’t keep up. Johnny smirked at me and I groaned. Dutch must have spoken to him. 

“So Belle ...”

“Don’t you fucking start”. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. “I know he’s told you”. 

“Yeah he did”. Johnny laughed again.

“Is that why he’s not here?” 

“He said he was having lunch with ..” Johnny paused and turned to Bobby. “Was it Jodie?” 

“Who know?” Bobby started eating his sandwich. “The chick he went out with last night”. 

Hearing that Ali burst out laughing again. I shot daggers at her but she wouldn’t stop. 

“What?” Johnny was looking at her. 

I suddenly realized that the bastard had obviously told them about seeing me in the shower, but not about me overhearing him banging Jodie. Whatever her fucking name is. 

“Wait, he told you that he walked in on me right?” I looked at the boys and they all smirked. I felt myself go red all over. “But he didn’t tell you about his date leaving early because I started laughing at them while they were having sex?”

“WHAT?” Johnny laughed. “He left that out!”

“Guess what she yelled out?”

“What?” 

“Drill me Dutch! And you’re so fucking big!”. Everyone started laughing and I couldn’t hold back. “They heard me laughing and she left before she ... you know”. 

“Holy shit that’s funny!” Tommy smirked. “So the sex god himself didn’t get her to finish?”

“I think I kind of disturbed them. He’s obviously trying to make it up to her”. I rolled my eyes. “Funny that he tells you half a story. Yeah he walked in on me but like I fucking care”. I lied the best I could not caring if they bought it. I was determined not to show my embarrassment. 

“Well not like he hasn’t seen tits before?” Johnny shrugged. “Don’t know why he was so worked up”.

“Worked up?” Ali paused. “What do you mean?”

“No clue”. Jimmy interrupted. “Tits are tits right?”. 

“I told him that”. Johnny laughed. “Then he said but they were Belle’s tits. Something fucking stupid like that”. 

I dug my fork into my chicken salad as the conversation moved onto other topics. I expected him to pay out on me, kind of make fun of the shower situation, not get worked up over it. 

What did he mean “but they were Belle’s tits?”

I saw him then. Sitting with miss pornstar at a table in the distance. She was everything I imagined. Fake looking, big blonde hair, shortest mini skirt I’d ever seen, boobs spilling out of her low necked t shirt. Jesus he defiantly had a type. 

I must have been staring because suddenly his eyes were locked onto mine. Shit! Now he knew that I’d seen them. I quickly looked away but then curiosity got the better of me. I looked back and saw his chair had moved really close to hers. He had his hand wrapped around the back of her neck and from the angle I was at, I assume his tongue was down her throat. 

I felt sick.


	4. Misunderstandings and pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch continues to push Belle’s buttons. But do pancakes heal the rift?

Finally! I thought to myself as I snuggled into bed. It was just past midnight and Dutch’s date had left after a heated argument. I couldn’t hear all of what went on, but I don’t think she was too impressed that I was living with him. Oh well, at least I didn’t have to hear them having sex again. I slowly dozed off to sleep. 

THUD THUD THUD

I sat bolt upright and quickly checked the time. It was 1 am. I rubbed my eyes and kept hearing the noise, it was coming from Dutch’s room. I’m going to fucking kill him! I quickly got out of bed and stood outside his door. I knocked once, but when he didn’t answer i just pushed the door open.

“Dutch! What are you doing?” I screamed but it was obvious he couldnt hear me. He had his Walkman on (again) and was pounding away at a sandbag that hung off his wall. He was shirtless, and alternated between kicking and punching. Who the fuck has THAT in their bedroom? 

I stormed over to him and yanked the stupid Walkman off his head. He abruptly stopped and looked shocked, just for a minute before he looked pissed. 

”What the hell are you doing in my room? Thought you were asleep!”. 

”I CAN’T BLOODY SLEEP WITH YOU POUNDING AWAY!”

“I’m WORKING out Belle!”

“At 1am? Are you nuts?”

“Who cares?”

“Its 1am dumbass! We have classes in the morning!”. I wanted to shake some sense into him. The way that he stared at me as if I was the one who had lost my mind was annoying the hell out of me. 

“Who cares?” Dutch shrugged his shoulders.” Stop being so fucking highly strung!”

“”I just want to go to sleep! Is that too much to ask?”

“SLEEP! I’m not stopping you!” Dutch glared at me. 

“Oh you don’t fucking get it do you?”

”What I GET is that you have issues. You’re so tense and wound up all the time”. Dutch smirked. ”Life’s not meant to be that serious you know!”

”I’m not tense or wound up!!” I crossed my arms on my chest half wishing I wasn’t standing in front of him in my teddy bear pajamas. Yeah I caught him looking then smirking. Smug bastard! 

”Yeah you are”. Dutch proceeded to put his Walkman back on. “You need a man you know that?”

”What the hell are you talking about!”. 

“You KNOW what I’m talking about”. Dutch started to punch the bag again. 

For a moment I just stared at him with my mouth open. Did he just insinuate that i needed to have sex?

”Nite roomie!” Dutch flashed me a smile before pounding away. 

I was so bloody mad that I lost it. I had no clue what the hell came over me. Maybe it was lack of sleep or maybe it was the continued arguing with the dumbass in front of me, but I turned and punched his sandbag as hard as I could. Well it might as well been me hitting concrete. How the fuck does Dutch do that over and over again? 

“Shit”. I clutched my wrist. It hurt. Obviously boxing is not my thing. Well no sport is my thing really. I grabbed my wrist and decided to carry it and my damaged ego out of there as quickly as possible. I was almost at his door when I heard Dutch.

“Hey wait”. A hand touched my shoulder, turning me around. I didn’t dare meet his eyes. This is the part where surely he’d laugh, tell me I was an idiot or make fun right? His hands were on my wrist and when I glanced at him he was inspecting it carefully. 

“I’ll just go”. I tried to back away but he didn’t let go. 

“Sit on the bed”. His voice was firm. It had an edge to it and for some reason i didn’t challenge him. He turned and left the room. 

“Great”. I mumbled as I walked over to his king sized bed and sat on the edge. I grimaced thinking that he had drilled Jodie on this bed a few nights ago. Ewwww. 

His door opened and he returned with an ice pack. He knelt before me and inspected my wrist again before holding the ice against it. “I think you’ve sprained it. Have you even hit a sandbag before?”

“No”. 

“You can’t punch for shit you know that?” 

“Whatever. I was mad at you ok?” 

I watched as the edges of Dutch’s mouth curled up. This was the closest I’d ever been to his face. I could see why girls swooned over him - he was a good looking bad boy. I shook my head quickly. 

“What?”

“Nothing I was just thinking .. nothing”. 

“Ok” Dutch raised an eyebrow at me. “If you wanna learn how to punch right I can teach you”. 

“I’ll keep that in mind”. I paused wondering how I could politely get him to move his hand off mine? “Uh I should go. Guess you want to get back to it”. 

“I’m done anyway”. Dutch watched me walk to his door. “Nice PJ’s by the way”. 

I groaned and rushed to my room. I flipped down on the bed wondering how I was going to survive another day with Dutch. 

I woke the following morning a lot earlier than usual. My hand was a bit sore so I decided to shower and get get ready. I still had time to kill so I ventured into the kitchen and looked around. It was well stocked surprisingly. I opened all the cupboards and found what I needed to make banana pancakes. I started mixing with one hand, not the smartest idea but I managed. Then I heated up a frying pan and got ready to fry up the mixture. 

I was done in no time. I mentally thanked my late aunt who was an amazing chef, for teaching me how to cook before I tidied up the kitchen. 

“What’s that smell?” Dutch walked in half asleep and yes, half dressed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. 

“Banana pancakes? I just thought I’d make breakfast”. I paused wondering what else to say. He was looking strangely at me. “Is that ok?”

“Oh yeah sure”. 

“I made you some”. I pushed a plate piled with pancakes in front of him. I saw him watch the maple syrup trickle off the stack. “But I don’t know if you eat them because ...” I was gesturing at him like a lunatic. I had no clue what he ate for breakfast considering how ripped his physique was. 

“Because what?” Dutch raised an eyebrow. 

“Well because ..” why did my mouth blurt things out? “Well .. you know because you’re sporty”. 

“Sporty?”

“Athletic looking”. Kill me now. “I don’t know if you eat all healthy to look like that”. My face burned, yes burned. 

“How do I look?” Dutch smirked, clearly enjoying my discomfort. 

“I just told you”. I grabbed my plate and pushed past him to sit at the table. I assumed he’d take his and go watch TV. But no. He sat opposite me. Great, just great. 

“Well I eat whatever”. Dutch cut up a big forkful and shoved it in his mouth. 

“Yeah well if I did that I’d be so fat”. I paused wishing I could take that back. “Not that I’m skinny now”. Shut the hell up Belle! 

“Do you not like the way you look?” Dutch eyed me carefully. 

“Well I ..” shit where was this conversation going? “I don’t look like most of the girls at school. I’ve never been you know, thin”. My face burned. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you”. Dutch paused. I noticed his cheeks flush. Obviously this was awkward for him too. “You look good”. 

I stared at him. Did he seriously say that? I opened and closed my mouth but nothing came out. 

“Your pancakes are amazing”. Dutch cleared his throat. “Like fucking awesome”. 

“Thanks. My Aunt was a chef ... she taught me everything”. 

“Wow ok. Thank her for me”. 

“She died”. I closed my eyes for a second when I opened them I felt awful for him. He looked genuinely upset. “It’s ok. I used to live with her but she past away before college. I then got my apartment”. 

“Right”. 

Awkward, fucking awkward. 

“Is your hand ok?”

“Yeah”. 

“Are you coming with me?” Dutch took our plates to the sink. 

“Is that ok?”

“Yeah”

That was it. I grabbed my bag, he grabbed his. We drove to college in silence. Not awkward silence, kind of comfortable. I realized that was the first conversation we’d ever had that didn’t result in an argument.


	5. Double date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Belle have been set up by their friends. A fun night at the cinema and golf follows and the two become a bit closer!

“Belle? You wanna come to the movies?” Johnny nudged my shoulder as we walked to class. “We were thinking of going tonight?”

“Yeah ok, Ali told me before”. I paused. “I’ll meet you there. Ali said we could go together because you boys are coming on your bikes?”

“Sounds good. 7pm?”

“Sure thing”. 

We arrived at our class together and Johnny opened the door for me. I usually had classes with Ali or we were in a group, but English Johnny and i were together. We found our usual seats and sat down. 

“So .. hows living with Dutch going?”

“Ok I guess”. I paused noticing Johnny’s expression. “Hmmm what’s up blondie?” 

“Huh?”

“I see you thinking. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

“You DO know that nobody else gets away with calling me pretty right?” 

“Well your my pretty boy”. I laughed. He’d been one of my closest “boy” friends since we were kids. “Just don’t tell Ali”. 

“Ali doesn’t even call me pretty”.

“You wouldn’t want her too”. I laughed “you’re her big strong man remember?”. I flexed my arm and he rolled his eyes. 

English was our last lesson so as soon as we were done I headed to my car and Johnny got on his bike. I was going to head back to Dutch’s place to shower and change before Ali picked me up. I felt my pocket to make sure the key Dutch gave me was still there. I was surprised when he gave it to me.

I was dressed in a black knee length summer dress and white sneakers and my hair pulled up into a high bun when Ali honked her horn. I grabbed my bag and rushed over to her car. She looked happy to see me. 

“Hey!” I jumped in and gave her a hug. “You look nice!” She had on white jeans and a pale blue top. 

“Thanks! You look so cute! Is that dress new?” 

“Yeah I got it a few days ago”. I smiled as we drove off. I was looking forward to hanging out with everyone. “Uh Ali?”

“Yeah?”

“Dutch was invited? He wasn’t home”. 

“I think he might have gone home with Bobby? They’ll probably come together”. Ali shrugged and continued to drive. She turned up the radio and we started to sing along, sometimes laughing at how ridiculous we sounded. 

We found Johnny waiting out front the cinema. He gave us both a quick hug and I smiled at how good he always looked in his red cobra Kai jacket. 

“Where’s everyone else?” I looked around and spotted Dutch headed towards us. He looked .. well amazing in his black jeans and white collared t shirt. He slapped Johnny on the back before saying hello to Ali and myself.

“Is Bobby with you?”

“He was meant to come but last minute he got a call from Barbara and well .. you know he can’t resist her”. Dutch rolled his eyes. 

“Oh ok”. I nodded. Bobby was in love with Barbara. “What about the others?”

“I think they have plans”. Johnny shrugged and pointed at his watch. “Movie will be starting soon. Wanna head in?”

The boys walked in front and Ali and I behind. I grabbed her shoulder. 

“Ali! It’s you and Johnny and ...” I started to stammer. “Dutch and I”. 

“So?” Ali smiled. “Just friends yeah?” 

“ALI!” 

“What?” She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. 

“Did you two .. you and Johnny”. I whispered. “Did you set this up?”

“Dont be silly Belle! We’re all friends and Bobby got asked out last minute right?” 

I eyed her suspiciously. This wasn’t adding up. I glanced at Dutch and he appeared relaxed, laughing and joking with Johnny. If he was uncomfortable I would be able to tell right?

“Stop overthinking”. Ali linked her arm through mine and we walked over to the boys. We were seeing the latest Rocky movie and Johnny had generously bought the tickets while Dutch was organizing snacks. I rushed over with my purse because I did not want him buying for me, like we were on a date. 

“Oh hey I’ll get mine”. I stood awkwardly in front of him. 

“Why?” Dutch raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Because well you know ..”

“No I don’t”

“Well I don’t want it to be awkward”. Fuck it was awkward now. 

“Then let me get it”. Dutch paused. “You can make me breakfast again”. 

“Oh yeah sure”. I watched him smile. 

“Contrary to what you’ve heard, I don’t let girls pay”. Dutch took the snacks over to the cashier. I helped him. “It’s not how I was raised”

I couldn’t reply to that. I just nodded and helped carry the food and drinks. We walked into the cinema and Ali sat first, followed by Johnny then Dutch .. leaving me at the end near Dutch only. I tried to catch her attention but she was purposely ignoring me. I was starting to feel very set up. 

“You wanna swap?” Dutch was motioning to his seat which meant I’d be sandwiched between him and Johnny. 

“No it’s fine”. I thought he’d probably want to chat to Johnny anyway. Ali was so going to pay!!

Dutch handed me a soda and placed a large popcorn between us. I noticed Johnny and Ali were sharing. The movie was awesome but a few times out hands went in the popcorn at the same time, causing me to jump in surprise. His fingers felt rough against my own.

There was a scene in the movie that made me sad and I tried to hide my tears. I saw Dutch glance over at me a few times. Suddenly his hand was on my knee rubbing it softly. 

“You ok?” 

I watched his hand and honestly couldn’t breathe. He moved it away as quick as he put it there. 

“Yeah thanks. I’m way too soft”. 

“Nah it’s fine”. He went back to the screen while my eyes were still glued to my knee. What the hell had just happened?

I glanced at his profile in the dim light of the Cinema. What was going on here? Did I like Dutch? As in LIKE him? No .. we fight too much, he annoys me too much. I couldn’t possibly have feelings for him? 

The movie ended and we all made our way to golf n stuff. Ali dropped off her car and doubled with Johnny and they convinced me to hop on Dutch’s bike. I was seriously losing my mind. I was petrified of motorbikes but Ali convinced me it would be ok.

“Here”. Dutch passed me a spare helmet. I just stared at it until he laughed. He put it on my head and did it up for me then got on his bike and told me to get on behind him. 

“I have a dress on!!” 

“Nobody will see, just fold it under you”. 

“Jesus please be careful ok?” I got on and watched as Johnny took off. Dutch turned to me. “Hold onto my waist ok? Tight”. 

“Ok” my face burned as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his hands reach around to pull my arms tighter. I was literally pressed up tight against him, like mounded into his body. 

For the first part of the ride I had my eyes closed, the same way that i do when I’m on a fast ride at the fair. It usually takes me a moment to warm up to it. This was no different. Once I got the nerve to open my eyes I began to realize why Dutch liked his bike. I felt free. I was still scared, that’s why i kept a death grip on Dutch, but I could defiantly see myself liking the bike. 

Dutch parked alongside Johnny out the front. He gestured for me to get off first then I watched him kick the bike stand down. I laughed like a lunatic and jumped up and down trying to tell him how great it was. I watched him take off his helmet and smile before he tapped on mine with his hand. Jesus I forgot I was wearing it. I must have looked ridiculous!

“You were saying?” Dutch smirked as he removed my helmet and hooked it onto his bike. 

“I was saying after I opened my eyes it felt good!” 

“You had your eyes closed?”

“For part of it”. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering if I should put it back up or leave it out. 

“You got the holding on part right”. Dutch smirked. “Never had a girl hold onto me that tight before”. 

“Oh”. 

Silence. I suddenly felt weird. How many girls HAD been on his bike? Why did i even care? 

“Um not that I make it a habit”. Dutch watched my face, his sneaker stubbing the ground. “Of taking girls on my bike you know?”

“Well you must”. I shrugged. “You have a spare helmet”

Just then I saw Ali and Johnny walking over towards us. I waved to them and tried to smile. I noticed Dutch did the same. He then turned to me. 

“The helmet is Bobby’s by the way”. 

I stood there as he walked in front and felt bad for assuming. He borrowed a helmet for me? 

We walked inside and after grabbing some food found ourselves at mini golf. Ali and Johnny were ahead of us, Dutch seemed ok with the fact that i was terribly slow. For someone who usually has a temper, he was being remarkably patient. 

“Do you want me to help you?” 

“Ok”

“You’re technique is wrong”. Dutch moved behind me and I suddenly realized how close he was. He positioned my hands on the club correctly and showed me how I should be swinging it. Because he was taller than me he was bending over me. His chin almost resting on my shoulder. I made the mistake of turning to look how close he was. My nose bumped the side of his face. 

“Oh sorry!” I looked straight ahead and froze. Shit! 

“It’s ok”. Dutch’s breath was on my neck. He guided my movement through the swing. I watched with excitement as the ball went in the hole. 

“Oh my god! It went in!” I was so happy that I turned around, dropped the golf club and hugged Dutch. My arms wrapped around his waist, my head tucked into his chest. That’s when I froze, completely froze. I felt Dutch do the same, although his arm rested on the small of my back. I pulled quickly away, shocked that I’d let my guard down and embarrassed that I’d felt every single muscle in his chest and stomach through his thin t shirt. 

“Yeah that was .. uh fun”. I stammered. “Thanks for your help”. 

“Sure”. 

Just then Johnny and Ali walked over, they acted like they hadn’t seen what happened so I went along with it and prayed that nobody mentioned my flushed face. 

The night wore on and we decided to end things with a Ferris wheel ride. We’d done everything else so this seemed like a good way to finish. Johnny and Ali got on first and Dutch and I waited for a carriage. When one was free I noticed Dutch held it steady for me to climb on. Once inside I blurted out. 

“You know I love these things but I have a confession”. 

“What?” Dutch raised an eyebrow at me.

“I’m a bit scared of heights”. 

“Why the fuck did you get on?” Dutch laughed. 

“Because isn’t it fun to do something that scares you every now and then?” 

Silence. My mouth just seemed to have no off button. I stole a glance at him and wondered what he was thinking. 

“Are you scared when it stops up the top?”

“Yeah”. I glanced at my sneaker. Why the hell did I even say that. Our carriage slowed, stopping at its peak and I just stared at my sneaker knowing that this was the part that would make me question my sanity. 

“Do you normally not look?”

“Nope. I’m fine once it moves”. 

“Do you wanna?”

“What?”

“Look?”

“I guess”. I paused. “But I figure it’s best if I don’t”. 

Suddenly Dutch’s hand was in mine. It was big, strong and warm. His skin felt rough and calloused compared to my soft skin and for a moment I just enjoyed the feeling. Before I realized HE WAS HOLDING MY HAND!! 

“So open your eyes. I got you”. His thumb rubbed against the back of my hand reassuringly. 

I opened my eyes and man the view was incredible. I couldn’t help the smile that covered my face. Dutch’s grip tightened slightly and I looked at him. He was smiling too. 

“Pretty cool huh?”

“It’s beautiful”. I felt him bring our hands to his lap ever so casually. “The sunset is just incredible”. 

“Can’t believe you’ve never seen it”. 

“I usually close my eyes and Ali describes it”. 

“That’s fucking stupid”. Dutch laughed and the carriage started to move again. His hand never left mine and I didn’t pull away. I moved closer to him and I knew he noticed but he didn’t make out like he did. It just felt nice, comfortable. I felt protected. 

I saw Johnny and Ali get off so I reluctantly pull my hand from his, but as I did I smile and I felt happy to see the sides of his mouth turn up. 

“Thanks for .. uh for looking after me?” 

“Anytime” Dutch looks at me then looks away. There’s a delay with the carriage in front so my mouth takes charge. 

“Do you use your hands a lot?” 

WHAT THE FUCK? 

“Sorry?”

“They’re like calloused like you use them? You know?”

“Oh” Dutch looked amused. “I work out the bike shop so I fix bikes with my Dad”. 

“That’s where you disappear during the week?”

“Yeah”

“I thought you kept going out with girls”. I was beat red at this point. 

“You thought that? No”. Dutch laughed. “I’m busy actually between studying, training and the shop”. 

“Oh”. 

“So um .. your folks?” 

There it was the question everyone wanted to ask and my heart started to race. 

“Uh..” I breathed in deeply, knowing that I’d risk ruining whatever “this” was. “My Dad .. he’s an alcoholic that beat up my mum when he was drunk. I left home because .. well .. he started to hit me”. 

“Your Dad?”

“Yeah I know. The ex police officer right?” I paused. “He’s been to rehab and apparently is sober now. But ... I don’t know”. I shook my head. “He really hurt me and the damage has been done”. 

I noticed Dutch’s fists were clenched and he’d moved his face to the side so I couldn’t read his expression. 

“I’m sorry”. He looked at me quickly then looked alway.

“It’s ok. You didn’t do anything”. I wished he’d never asked and I wished I’d never answered. 

“I thought you just left because you had a fight with them or you know? Just typical teenage behaviour?”

“No it was more than that”. I shrugged. “But Ali helped me a lot. I lived with her until my Aunt moved here”.

Suddenly our carriage opened and Dutch got off first then held out his hand to help me. I saw Ali and Johnny deep in conversation at the fairy flossy stand. Awkwardly I turned to Dutch. 

“Uh thank you for before. I had a nice time. I mean like in general”. I gestured to him and I. “Like tonight I mean? I had a great time”. 

“So did I. You ok to ride on my bike home?” 

“Yeah”. I smiled. 

We said goodbye to Ali and Johnny and we were off on the bike again. I remembered what he told me and held onto him tight. This time my eyes stayed open the whole time. 

I was just about to say good night after getting myself a drink in the kitchen when he wondered in, pausing at the kitchen bench like he wanted to say something. 

“Hey I’m sorry for that day in the car park”. He scratched the back of his neck. “You know when I said your parents were better off without you? I didn’t know and now I feel like shit”. 

“That’s ok”

“No it’s not” Dutch paused. “I mean I’m glad you left. No man should ever raise a hand to a woman. You know if I had of been there I would have kicked his ass”

“He’s not worth it. He’s never even apologized to me”. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. He was staring at me and I felt completely vulnerable. It was a weird feeling and I just wanted .. what? I was so bloody confused. 

I walked past him and decided to just let him know that I appreciated his words. I lent up on my tippy toes and grabbed hold of his biceps and kissed his cheek. He smelt musky, manly .. nice. His cheek was rough with stubble that pulled at my smooth lips but it also felt good. As I moved back I saw something flash in his eyes but he just stood there and made no attempt to move a muscle. 

“Night”. I quickly walked away before my legs gave out.


	6. Quit playing games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle talks to Ali about how she’s feeling. She also takes the opportunity to speak to Jodie AKA Dutch’s date - who reveals a surprising twist.

“Hey can we talk?” I glanced at Ali. We were sitting at our local coffee shop. I’d just finished my shift at the country club (in reception courtesy of Ali’s parents) and I really wanted my best friend’s opinion. I was confused, so fucking confused. 

“That’s why I’m here? Coffee and talking?” Ali smiled as she stirred sugar into her cappuccino. 

“The other night”. I paused. “Movies and golf .. you guys set that up right?” 

“Well ..” Ali smirked.

“Ok I know you did”. I ran my hand through my hair. “It’s just .. I mean, I’m just ..” What? I’m just what?

“Belle? Do you like him?” Ali watched my face carefully. “Johnny and I have been talking about it. We sense it from both of you. Guess we just wanted you guys to explore it?”

“But Dutch and I .. I mean YOU know how much we piss each other off! Gosh, we get on each other’s nerves so much! You know that!” I stirred my coffee quickly, splashing it over the side of my cup and groaning. 

“Yeah but people change Belle. Sometimes feelings disguise other feelings”. Ali smiled. “I’ve always felt like Dutch was one of those boys pulling your braids and running off. They do that, tease you because they secretly like you”. 

“Do you think he likes me?” 

“I do, so does Johnny”.

“Has he ..” Don’t ask, don’t ask! “Has he said anything?”

“He’s spoken a bit to Johnny yeah. But guy code”. Ali laughed. “How do you feel?”

“I feel like ..” I put my face in my hands for a moment. “I feel like there’s something there? But I’m confused and I have to remind myself that he’s DUTCH. You know the guy who was drilling Jodie recently”. 

“Hmmmm” Ali reached for my hand. “Is that what’s kind of stopping you? The fact that you think he slept with her?”

“Ali I HEARD them!” 

“Have you asked jodie?”

“Ali what hell? Why would I ask her? I heard them remember?” I felt my face grown red. 

“I shouldn’t be saying anything. Just that well .. I think you should talk to her first”. Ali glanced at her watch. “Shit I have to go meet Johnny. I’ll see you in class tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah sure”. I hugged her right. “Thanks for the chat I’m going to head off now too”. 

.........

The following morning I was walking to my class when I saw HER standing with another girl talking. Jodie the screamer. Should I? Should I actually talk to her? Did i have the nerve? Fuck it! 

I walked straight over to her, adjusted my bag on my shoulder and waited for her to look my way. 

“Jodie right?” She nodded at me, almost like she knew who I was. “Uh can I talk to you?”

“Ok. Um Sharon we’ll catch up later ok?” Jodie turned to her friend who scurried off. “It’s Belle right? You live with Dutch?” 

“Temporarily. My apartment is getting fixed”. I thought quickly about just leaving It there and walking away but then Jodie interrupted. 

“You wanna know about Dutch and me?”

“Well, I’m feeling stupid right now. I mean you must be thinking I’m an idiot”. I paused. “It’s none of my business”.

“Dutch and I are nothing Belle”. Jodie smiled. “We went on one date and he invited me back”. 

“I heard you”. I cringed. “I mean, I know you guys slept together so ..”

“Sweetie we didn’t sleep together. Dutch wanted to ..” She searched for the right explanation. “Piss you off? So basically that was me jumping on his bed and calling that shit out. It was funny at the time”.

“Wait”. I grabbed her arm. “You didn’t have sex? He didn’t DRILL you?”

“Oh my god no!” Jodie laughed hysterically. “Drill me? Really you believed that?”

“But you .. “ I felt like I was on fire. I must have been a deep shade of red. “You said he was big!”

“Oh look I’m sure he is but I wouldn’t know”. Jodie shrugged. “That was HIS idea to say that by the way!”

“But you came back the next night! I heard you arguing”. 

“Yeah he wanted a repeat but I was like ..” Jodie laughed. “Just fess up to how you feel man. I mean, clearly he likes you”. 

“He kissed you! In the cafeteria!!” 

“Yeah cause you were looking”. Jodie rolled her eyes. “Come on babe. I’m telling you the truth ok? That kiss was closed mouthed and basically like kissing a corpse”. 

“Why would you do that? I mean joke around like that?”

“Uh it was fun at the time. He asked for a favour and in return he fixed my bike. Plus he’s cute”. Jodie smiled. “I was into him you know? But clearly he wasn’t into me”. 

Just then Ali came rushing over. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who I was talking to. I glanced at her then Jodie. 

“Thanks Um I have to go”. I paused. “Thanks again”.

“No problem. And I’m sorry you know for messing around? It was just a bit of fun you know? I hope I didn’t hurt you or upset your feelings?”

“It’s ok”

“If you like him I suggest you make a move”. Jodie shrugged. “For someone so over confident he seems nervous around you”. 

I walked towards Ali in a daze. What the fuck just happened?


	7. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Belle have their first kiss. Fireworks await ..

That afternoon I was cooking, yes cooking. I decided that Dutch had been kind enough to let me stay so I should stock up his pantry and make some food. I finished college hours ago and I knew Dutch would be back soon from his karate training. Seemed like cooking was a good idea and it took my mind of things. 

The lasagna was cooling on the bench and I had a potato salad and supplies for a Greek salad in the fridge. I had a roast chicken in the oven with veggies that would be ready shortly, and I was just about to beat the frosting for the chocolate cake that was turned out on the wire rack in front of me. I heard Dutch’s bike pull up and my heart started to beat fast.

I was still processing my conversation with Jodie. Hearing that he didn’t sleep with her, that he did ALL that just to piss me off ... he must like me right? Yet it made me slightly nervous. I didn’t want to be played. 

“Oh hey”. He walked in and smiled. I knew he showered at the dojo. His hair was still damp. He stood and looked at me in shock and glanced around his kitchen. “Have you been cooking?”

“Yep”. I smiled. “Lasagna is cooling and a roast is on the oven. I’m just frosting a cake”. I looked around proudly. 

“You like made it from scratch? Yourself?” 

“Yeah”. I paused. “Well it’s simple stuff so not that hard”. 

“Fucking hard for me. Wow that’s amazing”. 

“Figured I owed you for letting me stay”. I shrugged. “I bought you groceries too”.

Dutch put his hands on the bench between us. I wasn’t sure what he was thinking because he was so hard to read at times. 

“Belle you don’t owe me”. He paused. “I .. well I ..”. 

“Yeah?”

“I like having you”. He blushed. I saw it and my face instantly reddened. 

“Thank you”. 

“I was wondering something?” He drummed his fingers on the counter. “We should like maybe go out again?”

“Yeah it was fun the other night. I can check with Ali and see ..”

“No just us”. Dutch paused. “If you’d like to”. 

“Just us? Alone?” I watched him nod. “Yeah ok”. 

“Yes?”

“Yeah I’d like that”. Was he asking me out? Like as in a date? “Um Dutch? Would you like to have dinner and .. desert together tonight?” I gestured to the cake. “We could watch a movie?” 

“Well I can’t eat it all myself”. He smirked at me. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were going out?” 

“Nah I’m staying in”. He smiled. 

We’d finished dinner, washed up and were eating cake while watching Star Wars. I was next to Dutch on the couch. He kept talking throughout the movie and I had to try not to laugh as he analysed the battle scenes. 

He was hogging the couch. The guy couldn’t keep within his own space if he tried. I found myself inching closer to him as he shifted and turned throughout the movie. Suddenly his knee bumped mine but he didn’t move away and neither did I. After awhile he turned to me. 

“That dinner was incredible but this cake beats anything you’ve made”. He pointed to his plate, the second slice gone. 

“It was my aunts receipe”. I smiled. He stared at me before his thumb moved to the corner of my mouth. 

“Uh you had frosting there”. 

“Did I?” I was flushed instantly. “Shows how lady like I am”. 

“Nah it’s fine”. Dutch’s hand lingered on my cheek. “I hate girls who pretend to be all lady like. Just be yourself”. 

What do I do? Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? My head was spinning. 

Slowly he moved his hand. I waited. Nothing. He just returned to watching the movie. My gaze dropped to his hands - they were fidgeting with the hem of his t shirt. Why wouldn’t he make a move? Had I misread the signs? Maybe he wasn’t interested? 

Fuck it. 

“Dutch?” My voice trembled. His head instantly turned. “Do you .. do you um ..”

“Yeah?”

“Do you, I mean if it’s no then just tell me. I won’t be upset or embarrassed”. 

“What?”

“Do you like me?”

I could hear the THUD of my heart beating. Say something please say something. 

“Do you like ME?” He asked me back raising an eyebrow. 

“Please answer me first?”

“Yes I do”

“Like as in a friend?” Fuck this was mortifying. He was just looking at me blankly. 

“Well I mean ..”

He didn’t say anything else. He just looked at me, then the movie. I felt so awkward and tears burned my eyes. I wished I’d never asked because now whatever direction we were headed just seemed to stop. I couldn’t get in his head, and I didn’t fully know how he felt. I stood up and grabbed our plates and rushed into the kitchen. I turned the tap on and started washing them. 

Fuck you’re such an idiot! You and your big mouth! 

Strong hands rested on my shoulders. Big, warm and firm. They reached in front of me, turning the taps off then forcing my body around. 

“I’m sorry”. 

I looked up at him slowly. He took my wet hands and placed them on his chest. I could feel the quick beat of his heart. 

“I like you a lot. Not as a friend. Well that too but more than that. I just feel fucking nervous around you for some reason. I’m not normally like this”. He paused. “Feel my heart? You’re going to give me a heart attack”. 

“But I thought .. I mean you and I always seem to argue. Well not lately but before?”

“You told Johnny I was an arrogant asshole”. Dutch raised an eyebrow. 

“Well you were. And you told him I was stuck up”.

“You acted like it”. 

“I thought you were sleeping with Jodie”. I watched him redden. “But apparently she didn’t get drilled?” 

“Jesus no” Dutch laughed. “You believed that?”

“Well ...” 

“Bloody hell. Belle no, just no”, Dutch shook his head. “I just wanted to piss you off”

“Well you did”. I paused. “Why?”

“I wanted to annoy you I guess”. 

“Well it worked”. 

“Sorry”. Dutch smiled softly. My hands still rested on his chest, my back pressed against the kitchen sink. Slowly he lent forward and it felt like time stood still. Suddenly my hands were gripping fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him towards me. Our lips connected and for some reason I expected Dutch’s to be rough, but they were soft against mine. Slowly my mouth opened and the kiss intensified. His tongue brushed against mine while one of his hands moved to the back of my neck, the other gripping my hip. 

My head was spinning, literally spinning. I’d never EVER been kissed like this before. This was next level and I was getting lost in him. I was vaguely aware that he was tipping my head back and kissing my neck. What the hell? Was this his idea of a first kiss? Did he know that my brain had short circuited and my legs had turned to jelly? If he had of asked me to JUMP of that fucking Ferris wheel right now I would have. His lips were kissing along my jaw before finding my mouth again. I decided then and there that he had ruined me, after this kiss no other man would ever come close. I was glad I was pushed back against the sink, otherwise my leg would have bent back - you know just like in the movies when the girl was having the most romantic kiss of her life? 

After what seemed like eternity he was pulling back. One, two, three light kisses followed before he was gripping my hair gently and staring into my eyes. Oh yeah mine were still closed. He whispered my name and I opened them to see his smiling face, lips red and swollen like mine must have been. 

“Hey” Dutch was rubbing my hip, his other hand moved out of my hair and rested on the other hip so I was locked in place. 

“Hi” I smiled and wondered for a second what the hell do I say now that he’s taken me to paradise and back? 

“That was ..” Dutch breathed out deeply then grinned. “Wow. Just wow”. 

“Tell me that’s not how your other first kisses go? Because I can tell you that you set the bar high”. 

“No”. He looked serious for a minute. “No I’ve never had a kiss like that before”. 

“Me neither”

“You better not have”. Dutch moved back against the opposite side of the bench so he was the one now with it on his back. I squealed when he suddenly grabbed by sides and pulled me towards him. “I think that was a lot of pent up emotion”. 

“Agree”. I paused, wondering if I should trust myself to say anything further. “What now?”

“Right now? I guess I kiss you again?”


	8. Things are getting hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Dutch and Belle. But she’s having a hard time understanding all these new emotions she’s feeling.

“So?” Ali was grinning as wide as the grand canyon. “It’s been a few days. Where are you guys at?”

“It’s slow Ali. Which is the strange part”. I paused. “I just always thought he’d be a fast mover. But he’s not, it’s like incredible just the way it is”.

“Which is?”

“Kissing. Just kissing”. I smiled. “Incredible mind blowing kissing”. 

“Wow”. Ali laughed. “Are you talking about Dutch? Johnny and the boys are paying out on him big time. They think he’s whipped already”. 

“Really?”

“Belle .. he’s never dated. I mean he’s had girls”. Ali cringed. “Lots of girls but you know that right? But never dated or had a relationship”. 

“Well it’s only been four days”. I laughed. 

“WHAT are you? Have you had that talk?” Ali smiled. “Like has he said you’re his girlfriend?”

“No. Do I need to have that conversation?”

“I think so?”

I saw the boys coming towards us. We were in the parking lot and waiting for them. Ali was riding on Johnny’s bike but Dutch bought his car. 

“I’ll go. Johnny’s parked up further”. 

“Ok I’ll call you”. I hugged her, waved to Johnny then lent up against Dutch’s car. His face lit up when he saw me. 

“Hey”. He grinned. 

“Hey”. 

His lips press against mine. Firm yet soft. My hands snake around his neck to hold him to me close. I can’t believe we’re in the middle of the parking lot making out in front of everyone. This wasn’t me. I felt completely out of my element yet comfortable. It was a weird combination. He pushed me back against the door, his fingers lightly grazing my bare side where my t shirt had ridden up. I reluctantly pulled away as groups of people started making their way through the car park. 

“Ready?” Dutch studied my face, as if he knew that I was slightly uncomfortable. 

“Yep”. I got into his car and we drove off. I wondered how to bring up what was on my mind. “Dutch?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we? I mean are we dating? Or is this just..”. Please dont break my heart and say it’s just casual. 

“Do you wanna date me?” Dutch kept his eyes on the road but I sensed a nervousness in his tone. “I mean, am I the kind of guy you’d date?” He strummed his fingers on the steering wheel and I smiled. His constant fidgeting was growing on me. 

“Well I’ve only dated one person before”. I laughed. “And I couldn’t compare you. He was a bit of a nerd and didn’t play a single sport”. 

“Sounds like a loser”. 

“Jealous?” I smirked. 

“Of someone like that? No way”. He paused as if he was thinking. 

“Do you date girls like me?”

“I don’t DATE”. 

“Oh ok”

“No I’ve never dated”. Dutch looked at me. “But I wanna date you Belle. If you want me that is?”

I stared at him. There it was. Dutch laying his heart bare. He was trying to act cool but I could sense this was a huge deal to him. 

“I want you”. Three simple words. He exhaled as if he was holding the longest breathe. 

“So you’re my girlfriend huh? That sounds nice”. 

I laughed. It sounded nice. So fucking perfect actually. He bought my hand to his lips and that’s when I broke. 

“Pull over” I indicated to the side of the road up further. He looked at me confused but he did.

“What’s wrong? Did you forget something?” 

“No I just want to kiss you”. I watched the corners of his face break into a smile. “Dutch I’m feeling so many different things and it’s exciting but scary for me. I want you but I want to go slow. But I still want you. Fuck am I making any sense at all?” 

“Perfect sense”. Dutch pulled me across the seat into his lap. “I know what you’re saying ok? And I’ve got you. I don’t wanna screw this up. But you need to talk to me. I suck at reading minds, especially girls”. He paused. “I’ve never really done this before. I want to treat you right but I’m scared I’m going to fuck things up”. 

I kissed his lips and he cupped my face. He pressed his lips to mine gently but I opened my mouth, my tongue finding his. He let me take control then pulled my bottom lip gently with his teeth before kissing me again. One hand rested on the small of my back, the other moved up my t shirt to touch my stomach. I wondered in that moment what HIS stomach felt like? I knew he was ripped, I’d seen him shirtless and i could feel him beneath the thin material but I couldn’t wait for the moment when I could touch him wherever I wanted. 

“Your skin is so fucking soft”. Dutch murmured into my neck. 

“I love your mouth”. WHAT? Did I seriously just say that? 

“Yeah?” He smirked and I wondered for a split second if he was going to go THERE, but he didn’t. I knew he wanted to, but he didn’t. 

“I love kissing you”. I tried to cover up my comment but he simply went back to kissing my neck. I took the opportunity to sneakily run my hands over his chest, feeling the outline of his muscles. 

“It really should be illegal for you to wear a shirt, you know that right?”

Dutch snorted into my neck then laughed. It was contagious because I started laughing too. 

“You want me to be shirtless all the time? I can do that for you sweetheart”. 

Sweetheart? Fuck me I’ve died and gone to heaven. The nickname rolling off his tongue in a way that made me realize I’d soon need to change my underwear. That combined with the fact that I could literally FEEL how aroused he was. 

“Uh we should head back?” 

Dutch seemed to understand. What I don’t know, but he seemed to understand. I was grateful he did. 

“Yeah we should”. He kissed me firmly on the lips with a pop before I moved back to the passengers seat. We drove home in comfortable silence listening to the radio. Every now and then he would steal looks at me. Sometimes I’d pretend I didn’t know, and other times I’d smile at him. 

When we got back to his place the phone rang in his kitchen. I answered it and it was the apartment owner letting me know that my place would be ready in 2 weeks, maybe less. I should be excited right? I felt gutted. 

“What’s wrong?” Dutch watched me hang up and walked over. 

“My apartment will be ready in 2 weeks”. 

“So?” Dutch lent over the bench. “Why are you upset?”

“I’m not”. I lied. “I was just taken aback. I thought it would be longer” I felt embarrassed and quickly headed off to the spare room, closing the door behind me. 

Jesus Belle get a grip! You can’t stay here forever! You’ve JUST started dating .. he needs his space!

Dutch knocked on the door and I went to answer it, trying my best to look happy. I didn’t want him to think my moods were all over the place or that I was some clingy mess. 

“I don’t read minds remember?”. He stood at the doorframe, eyes staring into mine intently. 

“Yeah I know”. 

“So spill”

“It’s nothing Dutch. I got overwhelmed you know? Living here with you? I forgot I had a life to get back to”. My face burned. 

“Oh right”. He grinned and walked towards me, grabbing the belt loops in my jeans and pulling me against his body. “You wanna stay?”

“Stay? No I have a place! I just got used to being with you”. I prayed he’d leave the subject rather than run the risk of me making a fool out of myself. “But I have to get back to my old life”. 

“Stay. Rent your place out”. 

“Dutch we JUST got together?”

“Ok so wait the 2 weeks and when they call again see how you feel? I know it’s new but I want you here”. 

Fuck he was smooth. I kissed his lips and felt him move his hands to my backside, tapping on me until I jumped up. My legs wrapped around his waist and he walked us backwards over to the chair near the windowsill. He sat down so I was straddling him. I felt my face burn as I realized my legs were open and completely pressed into his hardness. 

“Dutch”. I moaned as his lips kissed my collarbone then my neck. His hands were on my lower back underneath my t shirt, rubbing soothing slow circles. 

“Belle” He moaned my name as his lips found mine. His hands moved to my hips, and experimentally he moved me against him. I gasped in surprise against his mouth. Even through clothing I could defiantly say that what he asked Jodie to call out was true. He was big and every movement of my hips made him grind deliciously against me. “Jesus you’re incredible. Is this ok?” 

“My god yes”. 

“Can you .. can you feel me?” For one of the most confident guys around he was looking at me as if he was the complete opposite. He looked as vulnerable as I felt. 

“Yes”. I hid my face in his neck and he chuckled. 

“Too much?” Dutch paused. “Don’t hide from me”. 

“You just ..” I kept my face hidden. His fingers gripped my hips firmly but he hadn’t moved. “Feel good”. 

“Oh”. Dutch chuckled. “Why was that so hard to say? Do you want me to stop?”

“No. I don’t know”. I stammered. Whatever I was feeling was short circuiting my brain. I was overwhelmed and scared. My mother’s voice kept entering my head telling me that boys just wanted to get inside my pants and once they did they’d leave. I really didn’t want Dutch to leave. 

“I’m not a mind reader”. Dutch pulled my face back to look at him. 

“I just ...” I breathed in deeply. “Is this moving fast? I mean for you?”

“For me? No”. 

“I mean it’s been 4 days right?” I paused. “I mean, maybe it’s not fast for you at all but it is for me. It all is. You, me, everything”. Fucking hell what was wrong with me? 

“It’s ok I’ll stop”. Dutch smiled. “It doesn’t matter how it is for me, I want it to feel good to you”. 

“It does feel good, that’s the problem”. 

“Belle?”

I remember my father screaming at me during one of his drunken episodes after he caught me kissing my ex. Yelling at me and telling me that he was just using me and he was. But Dutch wasn’t like that. Nothing like that. Why was I shortchanging myself on happiness? Didnt I deserve more than this?

I moved my hips and watched his face. It felt fucking amazing. I placed his hands on my hips, urging him to guide me again. I loved the feel of his strong hands on my body. 

“Can I just .. can we just..” I wasn’t making any sense and I wondered how Dutch was nodding at me like he understood when I didn’t even know myself. “Just a bit?”

“Belle come here”. He pulled me forward to his lips. Soft, gentle. “Stop when you want, I’m yours”. 

4 days, but years of emotions ... I wondered if I loved him? Did he love me? 

I moved against him, his hands then took over and bloody hell it felt incredible. I let myself get lost in him, not caring about anything other than the sensations he was bringing out of me. I knew he was feeling the same because he was leaning forward, his lips on my neck muffling the noises he was making. 

I could feel him hitting against my bundle of nerves, even through the fabric of my jeans. The way he was moving me .. back and forth with a roll of his hips. I wondered for a second if I could come like this? A few more movements and I was sure of it. I’d never had sex before but I’d touched myself and knew from experience what this was leading into. 

“Jesus”. Dutch murmured into my neck and his movements got just a little more forceful. And I was right there, so close. My hands were clinging around his neck then my lips found his. 

I screamed into his mouth, pulling away slightly as I shattered around him. I decided that my fingers were useless compared to him, even though we were fully clothed and he hadn’t even touched me. He continued moving me against him slightly and that’s when I heard him in my ear. 

“That’s it sweetheart. You came didn’t you? Just from that? Fucking hell you’re incredible”. 

I lent my head on his shoulder, completely exhausted as tiny tremors still shook inside me. I was vaguely aware that he was still rock hard beneath me. 

“You ... you’re still ..”

“Yeah I am”. Dutch tipped my head up. “That was for you”. 

“But are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. That was the best thing I’ve ever seen though”. 

“Are you sure about you? I mean ..”

“Belle, I’m ok”. Dutch ran his hands down my face then my arms to my sides, tracing the swell of my breasts before finding my waist. “I know you’re scared and trust me I’m fucking scared too. And that freaks me out because I’m not scared of anything”. 

I raise my eyebrow at him and he laughs. Typical Dutch. I’m discovering he has this hard outer layer and soft Centre. Parts of his personality I totally misunderstood all these years. Like his constant movement. I took that as he was overconfident and energetic, but now I’m realizing that part of that is nervousness and emotion that he can’t express. 

“Ok well I’m not scared of much”. He corrected himself. “But I’m ok to say that whatever THIS is, scares me”. 

I hug him and he hugs me back. We stay like that for awhile until I break apart reluctantly. Deciding I need a shower and then we could eat dinner together. We were getting into the routine and it was making me feel all kinds of wonderful things.


	9. Tommy and Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy causes some trouble between. Dutch and Belle. 
> 
> *Smut warning towards the end of the chapter*

“Hey” Tommy bumped into my shoulder as he squeezed into the cafeteria booth. We were the first ones to finish our classes. I knew Dutch would come along shortly and possibly one of the others. Ali had a full day today so I was planning to catch up with her later. 

“Hey yourself”. 

“So ..” Tommy chewed on the straw from his soda. “You think you can tame the bad boy?” 

“Tame Dutch?” I laughed. “What drugs are you on?”

“Well he’s changed in some ways but you can’t get the fighter out of him right?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Uh he didn’t tell you?” Tommy shrugged his shoulders. “We ran into Larusso last night. Let’s just say that it was Dutch this time that we had to pull off him. I mean Johnny’s kind of past it but not Dutch”. 

“Wait”. I stared at Tommy. “He said you guys went out for drinks last night. He never told me that there was an issue with Daniel”. 

“We did have drinks, but Larusso showed up and all hell broke lose. You know Dutch has a temper” 

“But all that crap was back in high school. Daniel doesn’t even live here anymore!”

“I think he comes back to visit his mum and that old guy who trained him”. Tommy shrugged. 

I saw Dutch walking towards us with a big smile on his face. My heart pounded. I had no clue how I was going to handle this. Tommy had given me the overview of what had happened but I needed to hear it from Dutch. I also didn’t like the vibe I was getting from Tommy. I couldn’t pin point it but he seemed way to happy to pass on incriminating information about his good friend to me. 

He dropped his bag down, slapped Tommy on the back and then kissed my lips before sliding in next to me. One of his hands wrapped around my shoulders while his fingers played with the edge of my t shirt sleeve. I could tell that Tommy was watching my behaviour, like he was wondering whether I’d bring it up in front of him. I decided that it was a conversation to be had in private, so I got through lunch and the rest of my day. 

I was chatting with Ali as we walked towards the car park. I needed to ask her if Johnny had said anything about their night. 

“Hey can I ask you if Johnny mentioned anything Daniel? Apparently they bumped into him last night and things got heated”. 

“Daniel Larusso?”

“Yeah”. 

I watched as she stopped in her tracks. I always forgot that they dated for a short period while her and Johnny were on a break. 

“Oh Johnny said they had a bit of a run in. I think there’s still tension. He said it was just a bit of banter”

“They didn’t get into a full on fight? Dutch didn’t lose it?”

“Johnny didn’t say .. I mean he would have told me if it was a major thing”. Ali put her hand on my shoulder. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Just something Tommy said”. 

“Tommy?” Ali laughed. “Belle just be careful. He’s a nice guy and yeah they all are karate buddies but you do know that Tommy likes you?”

“Tommy’s just a flirt”. 

“No he LIKES you”. Ali watched my face. “Do you think he might be stirring you up? Maybe he’s secretly jealous of you being with Dutch?” 

“Maybe”. I glanced at Ali. “I’m just glad I didn’t blow up at Dutch straight away for once”

I watched as the group of boys headed over. They had karate training today and I was going to wait for Dutch while he trained. Ali had studying to do and hated the dojo anyway, she almost never went there because she thought Kreese was a creep.

“Ladies”. Dutch greeted us and grabbed my hand. He gave me a kiss in the neck, pausing to tuck my hair behind my ear. 

“Hey”. I smiled and waved at Ali and the boys as everyone made their way to their car or bike. “You still ok if I wait for you?”

“Yeah I like to watching me train”. Dutch smirked. “I’m gonna give you a show”. 

I rolled my eyes as we got in the car and he started to drive. I glanced at him a few times. 

“Talk to me”. Dutch rubbed my knee. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you saw Daniel last night?” I blurted out. 

“Larusso? Because it wasn’t important?” Dutch shrugged. “There were lots of people there”. 

“Was there a fight?”

“Look we’re not buddies ok? There’s still a lot of tension and that will probably always be there”. Dutch kept his eyes on the road. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Someone told me there was a fight. Well, that you were having an issue with him. More than Johnny”. 

“Right”. Dutch gripped the wheel tighter. “And who do you believe?” 

“You, that’s why I’m talking to you”. I was worried about his tone. He seemed upset with me. “You told me to be communicate with you, that’s what I’m doing”. 

“But you’re doubting me? You think I could be covering something up? You’re wondering if I beat Daniel up or something?”

“No I’m just asking you what happened”. 

My heart was pounding. I hated where this was going. I never intended for him to think I doubted him. 

“Right”. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to ask you”. 

“Belle I’m not fucking perfect ok? You KNOW me and you know the shit I’ve done in the past. I’ve grown up yeah but I’m still the same person. If someone started causing trouble you bet I’d be the first one in there. But I don’t look for it, neither does Johnny. I keep my shit in the dojo”.

“Ok”. My eyes burned. I felt bad, really bad. “I’m sorry”.

Dutch glanced at me and I saw his face soften. He breathed out deeply. 

“Who told you?” 

“I don’t want to.. cause issues”. 

“Belle I’m asking you”. He touched my knee reassuringly. “It’s ok”. 

“Tommy”. 

“Tommy?” Dutch paused. “Wow ok”. 

“I’m sorry Dutch. I shouldn’t have bought it up”. 

We arrived at the dojo and he parked in the lane way to the side. None of the others had arrived yet, not even Kreese. 

“No I’m sorry too. I asked you to talk to me and you did”. Dutch sighed. “You were asking and I thought you were judging me. You weren’t”. 

“I think Tommy was stirring things up” I paused. “He told me at the cafeteria but I didn’t want to say anything to you in public. I wanted to ask you when we were alone”. 

Dutch motioned for me to come closer. His lips found mine then his mouth opened and he kissed me deeply. His hand held my chin as I lent across the passengers seat. His tongue teased mine for a minute before he reluctantly pulled away. He must have seen kreese’ car. 

“Ok let’s go. Last time he caught Johnny making out with Ali he lost it”. Dutch laughed as he got out and grabbed his bag. I said good morning to Kreese, who nodded in reply, and followed Dutch inside. 

There were a couple of chairs in the corner and I sat down, a few parents came in but otherwise it was just Kreese and the boys. I smiled when they changed into their g’s. Dutch the only one to walk out with his chest on display. I saw him smirk at me and I blushed. I noticed he was chatting to Johnny, Bobby and Jimmy but was a bit cool towards Tommy. 

After Kreese had gone through warm up and had the boys practicing kicks and punches, I watched as they started to set up to spar each other. I noticed Johnny and Dutch were asked to stand in the corners holding flags, obviously awarding points. But then Dutch went to Kreese, said something to him and he replaced Dutch with Jimmy. I noticed Johnny raise an eyebrow at Dutch but he shrugged it off. 

I found myself getting drawn into the intensity of how kreese trained the cobra Kai’s. Practice matches seemed brutal. Soon he was calling Dutch’s name and I watched as he jumped to his feet, bouncing on the spot and cracking his neck. 

“Tommy”. Kreese glanced at Dutch and then signaled for the boys to take position. 

I knew Dutch had set this up and for a second I felt bad for Tommy, clearly Dutch was pissed at him for trying to cause problems between us. 

The next few minutes had my heart pounding and my palms sweaty. Tommy was in full on defensive mode as Dutch kicked and punched his way through every point. It ended with him kicking Tommy’s feet out from under him, I jumped as Tommy landed on his back with a thud, Dutch quickly moved onto his knees, grabbing the front of Tommy’s g roughly and saying something to him before letting him go. 

Johnny awarded the point, his jaw clenched. As Tommy huffed and walked over to him, Johnny gave him a look, almost like “I told you so”. 

I waited until Dutch had showered and changed, deciding to hang out the front rather than to have Kreese scrutinize me. 

The door opened and the boys walked out. I noticed Dutch was back to normal with Tommy. I had no clue what had gone down after but they were talking to each other. 

I waved good bye to them and put my hand in Dutch’s as we walked to the car. 

“I told him to never mess with my relationship with you”. Dutch glanced at me as we walked. 

“Ok”. 

“He apologized. He said he kind of liked you. Don’t think he knew how serious I was about you”. 

“Oh”. 

“Yeah”. Dutch paused. “I told him to fuck off because you’re mine”. 

“I am”. I smiled at him. “You asked Kreese to spar with him didnt you?”

“Yeah because whatever I do is done in the dojo. Unless I’m defending myself”. 

“You didn’t really give him a chance”. I laughed. “I felt sorry for him”. 

“He pissed me off”.

“Well it was kind of hot”. I blushed. “I mean watching you was kind of hot”. 

“Did I turn you on?”

“Dutch!” I was bright red as I got in his car. I heard him laugh. 

“You’re not gonna tell me? I might have to find out for myself then?” 

“Stop!” I smirked. It had been like this for 2 weeks now. On going sexual tension that was slowly building. Dutch was driving me crazy but always made me gravitate towards him, never pulling me too fast. Nothing had progressed past what we’d done but he was quickly making me lose my mind.

Dutch just started the ignition and we drove back to his place. The radio was playing but you could cut the tension with a knife. 

The moment we got home he parked the car in the garage and came around to my side and opened the door. I got out and the second I stood up he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me into the house. The next thing I know, I was being dropped onto the soft couch and his body was covering mine.

“I’ve never felt this possessive before”. Dutch murmured into my neck. “You’re mine right?”

“Yes”. I was consumed by Dutch. Like he was my own private drug. I could sense that apprehension in his voice, that side of him that he only reveals to me. Slightly vulnerable. I ran my fingers through his short bleached hair. “Are you mine?”

“Completely”. 

His mouth was leaving delicious kisses on my neck. He moved back slightly and kissed my sides, pulling my t shirt up to kiss my stomach. I looked at him and he was staring at me. His fingers playing with the hem of my t shirt, pushing it up and watching my reaction. I was glad I’d worn my new black lace bra that morning because I could tell by his face that he liked it. 

His mouth wasted no time .. kissing the valley between my breasts then engulfing a lace covered nipple. I cried out because it felt amazing. My eyes shut and my head fell back against the soft pillows. He did it again but this time he pulled the cup of my bra down and I felt his hot mouth on my skin. 

“Dutch!” I screamed. Yes fucking screamed the house down. I felt him laugh against my breast. And then his tongue traced around my areola while his fingers pinched my other one. “Oh my god!” I was dying, literally dying with pleasure. 

“You’re fucking beautiful”. Dutch moved up to kiss my mouth. I wanted to ask him. No I was dying to ask him but no words would leave my mouth. So I just reached down to the hem of his t shirt, praying that he’d get the idea. 

He pulled back and in one motion his t shirt was gone. My hands moved to his chest where his gold cross hung. He was and would remain the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen. 

“You’re so perfect” that’s all I could say but it seemed enough. He smiled at me as my hands traced his stomach, chest and biceps. I noticed his face redden and i wondered how someone who clearly was confident and had a body like a Greek god would be embarrassed to hear it? But that was Dutch when it was just us alone. That’s the Dutch that nobody else got to see. 

“You think I’m perfect?”

“Yes” I kissed his chest. “You belong on my bedroom wall like on a poster”

“Jesus belle”. Dutch laughed. 

“I’ve wanted to touch you for so long”. 

“Why didn’t you say?”

“I don’t know?” I smiled and rubbed my hands up his arms. “You’re so strong. I feel so safe with you”. 

“You are safe with me. You saw what I did to Tommy” Dutch smirked. “And I was half playing around”. 

Never shy for long. I smiled and kissed his lips. He had so many layers which I was finding mesmerizing. For a boy who was constantly fidgeting he always remained so patient with me. He let me touch every muscle all the way to his back, letting me take my time tracing along his skin. He stopped every so often to kiss my lips or my neck, causing me to melt into him even more. He rolled to my side as his hand traced along my thigh while his eyes were watching my face. 

“Do you want me to stop here?” 

“I’m not ready for ..” I blushed. “Sex yet. I mean I’m just ..” 

“It’s ok”. Dutch smiled softly. “Have you? Before?”

“No” 

“That’s ok”. Dutch kissed my lips softly. 

“Have you?”. SHOOT ME NOW! My face was on fire. When would I learn to think before I spoke? Of course he’d slept with girls before. 

“Yeah I have”. Dutch pushed my hair out of my eyes. “Kinda feel bad about that now though”. 

“Well .. you should know what you’re doing right?” I smirked trying to lighten the mood. 

“Wanna find out?” Dutch inched his hand up higher, grazing the edge of my lace underwear. “Can I touch you?”

He seriously wanted me to answer that? 

When I nodded his fingers traced over my underwear lightly, teasing me. I threw my head back and then he was grazing over my Centre all the way to my clit. He was playing me like a piano, the sheer lace of my underwear the only thing separating us.

“God you feel good”. Dutch kissed my collarbone. “Do you want me to go under?” He flicked the edge of my underwear to tease me. 

“I’m not sure”

“Ok I won’t” 

“Can I ..” I paused, my stomach in knots. “Can I touch you?”

“You don’t have to ask me sweetheart”. Dutch gently took my hand and placed it on his hardness. I could feel him even though he was wearing sweats. 

I wondered the logical question as my hand drifted lightly along his length. It must have been written on my face. 

“It will”. 

“Huh?”

“Fit” Dutch smirked. “Just in case you’re wondering”

“I was actually. Seems impossible”. I smirked back at him. 

“Trust me”. Dutch’s lips were on mine as we took our time exploring each other. I felt sensations I’ve never felt before, but I also liked learning about his body. In the end we lay next to each other, a sweaty mess but feeling closer and connected.


	10. Living together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle decides to move in with Dutch as the two of them navigate their new relationship.

It was finally Sunday and a group of us had decided to meet at the beach. The sun was shining and it was going to be a beautiful day. 

Dutch and I were walking towards where Ali and Johnny had set up. Ali was trying to set down her towel only for it to get folded in half by the breeze. Johnny bless him was straightening her towel out and being the doting boyfriend. 

“Hey”. Dutch waved at Ali before giving Johnny one of those one armed hugs that boys do. 

Ali rolled her eyes at me because it was a source of amusement for her that they always did that. 

“Hey guys”. Johnny came to hug me and I smiled at him before flopping down next to Ali. I waved at Tommy and Jimmy who were in the water having a swim. 

“Wanna go?” Dutch asked Johnny who nodded. “Girls we’re going to go join the boys”. 

“Yeah find we’re going to chat for a bit”. Ali smiled. 

Dutch lent down and kissed my lips. My hands cupped his face, not caring who looked. He smiled into the kiss then turned to follow Johnny to the shoreline. 

“Where’s Bobby?” I turned to Ali. 

“Oh he’s picking up Barb and they’re heading over”. She smiled. “You two look happy”. 

“Yeah it’s been going good”. I adjusted the straps of my swimsuit down so that I could get a bit of a tan on my shoulders. 

“Are you moving out?” Ali raised her eyebrow at me. “Or staying?”

“They said they’d update me tomorrow. But I feel like I want to stay. What do you think?”

“I think ..” Ali lay down on her towel. “That you should give it a shot”.

“But living together is more than just me staying for a few weeks”. I paused. “It’s serious. I also can’t live with him and have my own room”. 

“Oh”. Ali moved her sunglasses ontop of her head to study my face. “Yeah I guess not. Do you want to? Share a room? Sleep together?”

“I think so, but it still feels early though”. 

“Don’t rush things. I made Johnny wait months”. Ali laughed. “I think I drove him crazy. Our first time was done in five seconds”. She covered her lips with her finger. “Don’t tell anyone!”

“Oh my god!” I laughed. “Blondie lasted five seconds?”

“Blondie barely made it inside me”. Ali laughed but her face was beat red. “Honestly it was bad. We were both a fumbling mess”. 

“That’s too funny. Poor Johnny”. 

“Well now it’s incredible but yeah ..first times dont rate trust me”. 

“I’m just worried that I wont measure up to other girls he’s been with. Because I don’t know what I’m doing”. 

“That’s ridiculous Belle!” 

“Just how i feel. Like there’s all this emphasis on the guy making the girl feel good. But what about the other way around?”

“You kind of get there. You learn as you go” Ali paused. “First few times we did it I swear Johnny did all the work. I literally just laid underneath him. I had no idea how to make him feel good”. 

I laughed thinking about what Johnny must have been through. Poor guy must truly love Ali. They’ve been on again off again for years but more ON lately. 

“It’s just a LOT for me to process”. I sighed. “I don’t want sex to stuff up or complicate what we have now”. 

“So .. go slow? Why can’t you share a bed now?”

“Ali” I rolled my eyes. “If I just hopped into his bed wouldn’t he just assume? It’s like giving off mixed messages”. 

“So just tell him. I want to share a bed for awhile. JUST share a bed” Ali paused. “It’s not as odd as living together like you are and NOT sharing a room”. 

She had a point. None of this was by the book? I smiled as Dutch got out of the water and started running up the beach towards us. 

“Missed me?” He stood in front of me dripping water. 

“Maybe?” I shrugged. 

“Oh that’s it! You’re coming for a swim!” 

Before I could react I heard Ali laugh then Dutch grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder caveman style. 

“Dutch! My god put me down”. I screamed as he carried me like that to the water. “Do not throw me in!!”

He walked into the water and let me slide down his body. He was laughing and I grabbed onto his shoulders and shivered when I realized the water was cooler than I thought. I put my arms around his neck and held on. I knew we didn’t have much privacy. The other boys were close by and Bobby had just arrived with Barbara. 

“Hey I’ve been thinking”. I smiled at him. 

“About what?”

“About living with you” I watched as he studied my face. “I’d like to if you want to?”

“Of course I want to”. Dutch kissed my lips. 

“But I need some ground rules. I mean I can’t live with you and not contribute. I’d like to pay a share of the rent and bills”. 

“No”. 

“No? What do you mean no?”

“I got that covered Belle. My folks bought the apartment for me. I don’t pay rent. I do pay for bills though but I cover that”. 

“Ok well what can I help with?” I sighed. “I really need to feel like I’m helping”. 

“Ok how about you buy groceries every now and then and make some of our dinners? I can’t cook”. 

“Dutch that’s nothing! I cook anyway!” 

“That’s enough Belle. Don’t make this into a huge thing. I wasn’t raised thinking a woman pays for things”

“Dutch we’re not married. I have to contribute”. 

“So you think because we’re not hitched you owe me?” Dutch smirked. “Being married has nothing to do with it. You’re with me, your my girl”. 

“Yes but ..”

“Sweetheart please don’t complicate things”. He kissed my lips. “Just stay with me”

“Ok”. I kissed him slowly, ignoring the cheer Johnny was making. “One more thing..”

“Yeah?”

“Can I share your room? I mean it’s weird us being a couple but I’m in the room next to you ..” I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched him smile. “I mean I want to go slow still, like really slow”. 

“Belle, you can share my room. And if it’s only just sharing my bed for awhile then I’m ok with that. Just to HAVE you in my bed would be incredible”. 

“Are you sure you want this? I mean do you want to think about it?”

“Are you nuts? I don’t wanna think about anything”. Dutch laughed. “Move into my room NOW!”

“And you’re ok with going slow?”. 

“Yes”. Dutch kissed my lips before nipping my bottom lip with his teeth. I squealed of course which only made him do it again. Before long he was chasing me up the beach while I was shouting for him to stop. He caught me easily by the waist and spun me around. 

“If you were a guy I’d so tackle you to the ground”. 

“You only just caught me!” I laughed.

After lunch and drinks we had a bit of lazy time on the beach. We were all grilling Bobby and Barbara about their new relationship. It took a bit of heat off Dutch and I for once. Then Johnny suggested soccer, which us girls were fine with to sit back and watch. Or perve as Ali pointed out. 

“Oh Barb” Ali laughed when she realized Bobby was on the team wearing shirts. “You don’t get the view we do”. 

I laughed but then realized I had a great view. Dutch sweaty and shirtless, his skin bronzed from the sun .. yep I had a fantastic view. 

“So?” Ali clicked her fingers in front of my face. “Please stop perving for a second! Did you tell him?” 

“Tell him what?” Barbara glanced at me. 

“Yeah. Oh I’ve decided not to move back to my old place. I’m going to just stay with Dutch”. 

“Oh wow that’s exciting!”

“And he was like hell yes?” Ali smirked. 

“Pretty much!” I laughed and my eyes drifted to Dutch again. I felt happy, really happy. For the first time in ages. 

......

I smiled as I moved the last of my clothes into Dutch’s room. He had spent ages tidying it up and putting new sheets on his bed. He was really going to a lot of effort. 

“Wow you didn’t have to do all this!” I sat down next to him on the bed after hanging up my clothes. “Your room was actually pretty tidy for a guy”. 

“Oh and how man guy’s bedrooms have you been in?” Dutch smirked at me. 

“Just yours”. 

“Ours now”

“That sounds nice. Can I put some girl touches to it? Like maybe some pictures and candles?”

“You can do what you want sweetheart”. 

I lent my face towards his and he captured my mouth. I swore I would never ever get tired of kissing him. He had this way of teasing me then pulling me in so I’d end up so completely lost in him. 

“Wanna try out the bed?” 

“Dutch!” I smacked his chest playfully. 

“I said try out the bed! You’re the one with the dirty mind!” I was suddenly pulled back in his arms. I took the opportunity to snuggle up to him and yes the bed felt amazing. To top it off he SMELT amazing. I pushed my nose up into his neck and smelt him. 

“Are you smelling me?” Dutch laughed loudly. 

“You just smell so good that I had to!” I kissed his lips softly. “Do you seriously have to train tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah Kreese has added in another session”. 

“Should we go to bed then? You have to get up early?” I glanced at the clock, I was ten thirty at night but Dutch needed to be at the dojo by 6 am. 

“That sounds so weird”

“What?”

“Going to bed with someone”. 

“Haven’t you ..” I quickly closed my mouth. Why did I always do this!!

“I haven’t spent the night with someone before”. Dutch turned to face me, my nose inches from his. “This is different, it’s intimate. I’ve never had that”. 

“Oh”. I stroked his face and smiled. “I’m going to go brush my teeth and get changed”. 

“I’ve already done that. I’ll just get into my boxers”. 

“Ok”. I scurried into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed my cheeks were flushed. I’d never shared a bed before and I didn’t know how I was going to sleep knowing that Dutch was next to me. 

I quickly got myself ready and pulled on my comfy Led Zeplin t shirt that I wore to bed. It sat just on my thighs but the material was soft and worn. 

When I walked back into the room Dutch was wearing navy boxers, no shirt. I swore my mouth dropped open. This whole sleeping together but not sleeping together was going to be hard. 

I got into bed and his left arm stretched out. I moved in and he pulled me to his chest. My fingers traced his gold cross while he lent down to kiss me. 

“So at least I don’t have to worry about you taking over the bed”. I glanced at the king sized bed and laughed. 

“I’m sure I do don’t worry. I can’t keep still so god knows how I sleep. You can tell me tomorrow”. 

“Can you just kiss me for awhile?” I was going crazy being this close to him. I loved how he was respecting my boundaries but I craved something from him. 

“Sweetheart you never have to ask me to kiss you”. Dutch cupped my face, moving me closer to his lips. When we touched he kissed the corner of my mouth before lightly tracing his tongue along my bottom lip. As I gasped he covered my mouth with his. My hands rested on his chest and I could feel his heart beating rapidly. 

“You’re going to be the death of me”. He murmured into my neck. “How long do I have to be a good boy for?” His laughter tickled my sensitive skin. 

“I don’t know”. I moaned as his tongue traced a line up to my earlobe. Jesus I would die if he kept this up. “You’re making it hard”. 

“My folks want to meet you”

“DUTCH!”

“What?”

“You can’t say stuff like that when we’re like this! I can’t think straight!” 

“Sorry I was trying to distract myself”. He laughed and pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. “They do want to meet you though. Maybe dinner this weekend?”

“Ok, should I be scared?”

“What? No way! They’re shocked that I have a girlfriend. I saw them the other day and Jesus my mum was acting like I was about to get hitched and have babies”. 

“Doesn’t sound so bad?” I smirked. “One day maybe?”

“Yeah”. Dutch pushed my hair back and smiled. “We got lots to do first but maybe one day”.

I lent forward and kissed him. His hands stroked my thighs then moved to my lower back as I moved to lie on his chest. 

We eventually fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms. Dutch didn’t move around the bed as I expected, he kind of stayed in the one spot but turned over a few times. When I woke in the morning my head was on his chest and it took me awhile to open my eyes because I felt so safe. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was almost therapeutic to my soul. His big strong hand rested on my bent knee that was thrown across his body. I smiled as I slowly woke then I glanced at the clock - 5 am. He had to be up now and grab a quick breakfast. 

I kissed his chest softly and watched his eyelids open. 

“Hey handsome”. 

“Hey sweetheart. Sleep well?”

“Best sleep with you”. 

“Same”.

“Do you want to jump in the shower? I’ll get you breakfast?”

“Is that’s ok? It’s early for you”.

“It’s fine”. I kissed his chest again and then watched him sit up and stretch. He smiled at me then got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

I flopped back against the pillows and wondered how I got this darn lucky?


	11. Dates and desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with a view leads to more 
> 
> *smut warning*

I rummaged through the closet trying to find something nice to wear. Dutch had called from the dojo and asked if he could pick me up for lunch. He wanted to take me out on a “Day date” as he called it because later that evening we were meeting his parents at the country club. I was pretty nervous but spending time alone with Dutch beforehand was the best distraction. 

I showered and settled on a green print floral dress that sat above my knee. I teamed it up with some nice sandles and brushed my long hair smooth and added in a simple headband. I glanced at my make up supplies and decided to just keep things natural with some mascara and lipgloss. A spritz of my favourite perfume and I was ready to go. 

I heard Dutch’s bike pull up so i waited inside unsure if we were going in his car or bike. He walked in looking at me with a huge smile and through down his leather jacket. 

“Wow look at you”. He kissed my lips and held me at arms length and grinned. “You’re so hot”. 

“Yeah well this cute guy asked me out for lunch so you know .. I thought I’d impress him”. I laughed. 

“He’s one lucky guy”. Dutch smirked then pulled his t shirt off and pointed to the bedroom. “I’m just going to quickly change and then we can go”. 

“Sure”. Or you can just forgo the shirt? I thought cheekily to myself. He returned quickly wearing jeans and a white polo shirt. 

“Wow you must be my date?” I pulled his coller towards me so that our lips met. 

“Sure am hot stuff. Let’s go. We’ll take the car”. 

We drove for what seemed like ages and we talked non stop. He suggested a game where we asked each other questions and we both had to answer. 

“Ok, ummm ..” I glanced at him. “First kiss? How old and who was it with? I mean first real kiss”. 

“Oh my god”. Dutch laughed. “Ok i was eleven and she was my Neighbour, Shelly Knight. It was fucking awful. Neither of us knew what she was doing and she had braces”. 

“Really?” I laughed with him. “Ok. I was fourteen and it was one of the sons of my Dad’s friends. I thought he was cute at the time. His name was Steven. It wasn’t too bad I guess but we kept knocking teeth”. 

“Jesus”. Dutch grinned at me. “Hope my kisses are better?”

“What do you think smart ass?” 

“Ok my turn..”. Dutch studied my face for a second. “One thing nobody knows about you”.

“Oh no! Ummm not sure I want to say!” I laughed. “I can sing?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Well I don’t do it in public and nobody else has heard me but yeah ..”

“Wow. Can you sing for me?” 

“Ok but you answer that question first”. I glanced at him and saw that he looked tense. 

“Will you hold it against me?”

“No”. I touched his knee. “I’m not judging”. 

“Ok well remember in high school when Larusso came with a black eye just before prom?” 

“Yeah?”

“I was on my bike leaving training and saw him riding home. I kind of edged closer to him until he took a tumble into a ditch”. 

“Did he do something to you?”

“Not really. I think I was just a bully back then”. Dutch let out a deep breath. “Yeah well i didn’t tell anyone about it, not even Johnny”. 

“Why not?” I rubbed his shoulder gently, sensing there was more to this. 

“Because I felt like shit after”. 

“A bully with a conscience?”. I watched as he glanced at me. “Sounds like someone who was just a bit mixed up but had a good heart inside”.

His eyes never left the road but I noticed him blush. He then turned quickly to me.

“Do you wanna sing for me?”

“Ok but I can’t like look at you”. I laughed. “You look ahead and I’ll look out the window. Otherwise I’ll freak out”. 

“Ok sweetheart”. 

I took a deep breath. Shit this was scary. I knew I could sing but I’ve never told anyone, not even Ali. When we messed around, singing along to the radio in her car I never showed her my real voice. I was just so nervous.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head towards the window away from Dutch, my favourite song to sing in the shower was Foreigners “I want to know what love is” so I decided to go with that. Not really knowing if I should start at the beginning or just kick in near the chorus. I decided on the later. 

In my life, there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

While I was singing I totally forgot Dutch was next to me. It was my outlet I think, a way of escaping a lot of my troubled home life. Whenever things got hard I’d sing in the shower and I’d always feel better. I was lost in my thoughts and didn’t realize Dutch had pulled the car over and was staring at me. 

“Belle! Holy shit you’re amazing!” His hand flew to cover his mouth then a huge laugh erupted. “Fucking hell your a star! That’s just incredible. I could listen to you sing all day”.

“Really?” 

“Would I lie to you?”

“No”. I shook my head and smiled. 

“Nobody but me as heard you?”

“Nobody but you”. 

“Fucking hell”. Dutch laughed then put the car in drive, still shaking his head. 

“So it’s my turn?”

“Yeah I think we can do one more. We’re almost there”. 

“Ok biggest fantasy? 

“Well ...” Dutch smirked. “Don’t think I can tell you that without making you embarrassed”. 

“Is it dirty?” 

“Jesus!” Dutch laughed. “Not everything I think of is dirty! No this is more sexy”. 

“Ok tell me”. 

“YOU wearing lingerie. You know the suspenders, the works”. 

My face was burning. He didn’t seriously just say that? 

“Sorry sweetheart you asked”. 

“Ah no that’s ok I did ask you”. I paused. “Um wow .. ok”. 

“So what’s yours?” Dutch obviously wanted to help me out as I was a blithering mess. 

“Don’t laugh”. 

“Promise”. 

“To one day sing in front a big crowd”. 

“Sweetheart you could so do that” Dutch rubbed my knee and smiled. “We could combine them. You sing WEARING lingerie?” 

“Stop!” I playfully pushed his shoulder. 

“A guys gotta dream right?” Dutch grinned then pointed ahead. We’d been driving so long that I had no clue where we were, but it was stunning. We’d gone up a mountain and the views were breathtaking. Dutch pulled into a street lined with restaurants and coffee shops. 

“The views pretty nice here. Thought this was ok for lunch?”

“It’s perfect!”. I learned across to kiss him. “Kiss me”. 

His mouth opened and he kissed me with so much passion that I felt lightheaded. 

“God I love your kisses. I gotta thank Shelly Knight one of these days”. 

“Oh god don’t remind me”. Dutch laughed as he got out the car to open my door. “I actually cut my tongue on her braces”. 

“WHAT!!”

“Yep!”

“You had your tongue on her teeth?” I was doubled over in front of the car. 

“I didn’t fucking know what to do with my tongue back then!” 

“Well you do now”. I stopped laughing when he threw me a very sexy look. 

“You better believe it sweetheart. Can’t wait till I show you”. 

I was bright red as he grabbed my hand and headed towards a small cafe. 

“That shut you up didn’t it?”

“You are so bad!”

“That’s why you’re with me”. He winked and held open the door for me. “Can’t resist the bad boy”. 

We were seated at a window table that had the most incredible Mountain View. Flowers were in full bloom and the scenery was simply stunning. Menus came out and Dutch ordered a beer and steak sandwich with fries. I took ages to decide because everything looked so good. I eventually chose a chicken pasta dish and ordered a soda. 

We had the best time, just great conversation that helped us learn a lot about each other. I told Dutch about my late Aunt and special memories we shared. He told me about why he started learning karate - apparently before he moved to the valley an older kid was pushing around some of the younger kids in his grade, including Dutch. He told his Dad and that’s when he started training to teach himself defense. He seemed to have a nice teacher when he was younger. When I asked about kreese, Dutch admitted he had a crazy temper and influenced them to show no mercy. 

Soon our lunch was finished and we were sharing a big slice of chocolate cream cake. Conversation soon turned to more intimate things. 

“I know you had one boyfriend before. How come you never ... you know”. Dutch paused. “Slept together?”

“Oh that’s why we broke up. He was pressuring me all the time and I didn’t feel ready”. 

“Ok”. 

“I didn’t feel anything for him looking back. All of my friends had a guy and I think I just did it to fit in”. I paused. “I wasn’t .. you know waiting till I got married or something. Just waiting for the right person”. 

“I get it”. 

“How old were you when ..”

“I had sex?” Dutch smirked. “Fourteen”. 

“It wasn’t Shelly?” 

“Hell no”. Dutch laughed. “Her name was Ingrid. She was a foreign exchange student staying at our house. She was a bit older than me”. 

“Really? How old?”

“Seventeen”. 

“What! Oh my god!” 

“Yeah but looking back it was pretty stupid. I guess guys are in a rush because it’s just what everyone else is doing you know? It means nothing. It’s just sex but now that I’m with you I feel bad about it”. 

“Why? What you did before doesn’t matter”. 

“Yeah but ..” Dutch paused. “ I wanna feel like I deserve you”. 

“Dutch”. I kissed his knuckles. “You deserve me and I hope I deserve you”. 

“Sweetheart you got me”. Dutch smiled. “I’ve learnt so much more about you today”. 

“Same, it’s been wonderful. I’ve had the best time”. I kept his hand in mine, stretched across the table. “Thank you”. 

“You’re welcome. First of many”. Dutch paid our bill and we headed home. He made me promise to sing in the car on the way back and I did. Speedwagon’s Keep on loving you came on the radio and I started singing while Dutch joined into the chorus. He wasn’t too bad, he could actually hold a tune. 

When we got back we barely made it inside the front door before Dutch was pulling me towards him by the hips, lips crashing together. We stumbled into the bedroom and fell onto the bed. I was laying back against the pillows and Dutch was hovering above me, grinning as he pulled his polo off in one motion before kissing my neck. His gold cross dangling down on my cleavage. 

“What do you want from me sweetheart?” Dutch breathed into my neck. 

“Can I ...” I swallowed. “Can I touch you? I mean .. more than last time? 

Dutch stood up and removed his jeans, returning back to lie down next to me, wearing only his boxers. 

“You gonna get that dress off for me?” He winked and I sat back on my knees, pulling it off and watching his mouth drop open at the sight of my white lace bra and underpants. 

“Fucking hell you’re gorgeous”. Dutch smiled at me and took my hand to his boxers. “I’m all yours”. 

My hand trembled at his waistband so I ran it up his stomach to his chest for a few moments. Dutch lay there just smiling, his hand rubbing my arm softly. My hand traveled back down and slowly I pushed his boxers down, freeing him. My hand wrapped around him gently and I took a good look much to Dutch’s amusement. I had no clue how that would ever fit inside me. He was much bigger than I thought.

“Like this”. Dutch moved my hand, showing me what he liked. “That’s it. That’s how I’ll move inside you”. 

I took my time. My eyes flickering to his and then to my hand. He was so patient and when I faltered his hand covered mine, helping me. 

“Fuck sweetheart you’re making me feel so good”. 

His words sent a tremor to my core and I swore that he noticed. He pulled my hand from himself and moved up to kiss my lips. 

“Can I touch you? Properly this time?” 

I nodded and let him switch places. I lay back and he moved to my side. His mouth descended onto my cleavage while his hand moved between my legs. I could feel him easing my thighs apart and moving the fabric of my underwear aside before he was touching me. Really touching me. I was hot, wet and wanting him. 

“Fuck”. Dutch groaned when his fingers made contact with my wetness. “Sweetheart you feel amazing”. 

My brain short circuited. Whatever he was doing was causing my breathing to come in gasps and my hands to grab fistfuls of the sheets. He was rubbing me so deliciously that all I could do was moan. 

“Is this ok?” He was hovering over me while his finger moved to my entrance. He waited, watching my face. I chewed on my lip and nodded. His finger moved in slow, agonizingly slow and I could tell Dutch was giving me every opportunity to stop him if I felt uncomfortable. I’d touched myself before but his finger was bigger than mine. It felt amazing and soon he was moving it in and out. 

I reached for him and I heard him gasp as I took him in my hand and stroked him at the same time. I could tell that he wasn’t expecting that. 

“Fuck Belle”. He kissed my breast then my lips. “You feel incredible, you’re hand .. god you’re amazing”. 

I found it hard to keep up a rhythm when I was getting so lost in the sensations he was pulling out of me. 

“Look at me”. Dutch’s voice, slightly commanding made me open my eyes. “I want you to look at me because I’m going to make you come”. 

I don’t know if it was what Dutch was doing to me, or what I was doing to him or the words he just said. Maybe it was the combination of everything at once? But suddenly I started shaking from somewhere deep inside of me. Then Dutch’s finger flicked over my clit and I was calling his name in ecstasy. I swear the neighbours new exactly what we were doing. 

“God Belle yes!”

Dutch groaned as he came on my thigh. It was hot and wet .. and possibly the sexiest sight I’ve ever seen in my life. He was leaning over me, his arms shaking. 

“Jesus, sweetheart I’m sorry”, Dutch gave me a lop sided smile. “I made a bit of a mess on you”. He reached over to grab some tissues and cleaned me up. 

I just lay there, my body exhausted and spent. He laughed and lay down next to me. He kissed my collarbone and turned my face towards his. 

“Was that ok?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” 

Dutch laughed into my neck, causing me to laugh too. 

“Can I ask you?”

“Well if the mess I made on your thigh was any indication?” He groaned. “Sorry I had no clue that would happen. You are just so hot”. 

I touched my thigh, it still felt sticky so I mentally reminded myself to jump in the shower soon. Dutch seemed to read my mind. 

“We have plenty of time. I wanna lie with you for awhile”

“Feel my heart”. I watched as Dutch put his hand on my chest. 

“Wow you ok there?”

“I’ve never .. you know before”. 

“Serious? You never had an orgasm?”

“No!” I laughed. “I thought I was going to pass out”. 

“Shit!” Dutch laughed into my neck. “That’s nothing sweetheart. My aim is to get you to come more than once when I’m inside you”. He winked at me suggestively. 

“Ok just hold me now because I’m already starting to feel all kind of things”. 

Dutch smirked and kissed the top of my head as I lay on his chest. I smiled as i felt the rapid beat of his heart. Cocky bastard .. his was beating way faster than mine.


	12. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle meets Dutch’s parents at the country club. 
> 
> Their evening ends on a bad note when Belle’s past catches up to her.

I was the one fidgeting in my seat rather than Dutch for once. I was so nervous about meeting his parents, I mean I’d never met ANYONE’S parents before. I looked down at the black cocktail dress and heels I was wearing and wondered if I’d fit into the snobby atmosphere of the country club? 

“Dutch?” I watched as he glanced at me while driving the car. “Do I look ok? For the country club I mean?”

“Sweetheart you look hot. I’m worried about beating guys up if they look at you”. 

I smiled. He was wearing a grey suit with a white collared shirt, no tie though. Typical Dutch. 

“Well you look handsome”. I paused. “Something about you in a suit”. 

“Thank you, if you like it that much I’ll have to wear it again”. He winked as we pulled into a carspace. “And just forget being nervous about meeting my folks. They already love you”. 

I watched as Dutch opened my car door and helped me out. He held my hand as we walked inside. It was amazing how good he was at easing my nerves. As we waited to be showed inside to the restaurant, he never took a hand off me. Whether it was on the small of my back or rubbing my shoulders, he let me know that he was there. 

His parents were waiting my the bar for us. When they saw Dutch they immediately rushed over. Dutch’s father was like an older version of him, it was uncanny about the resemblance. His mother was a shorter lady with a blonde bob and bright smile. She looked stunning in her floor length navy dress.

After greeting their son, they turned to me and waited for Dutch’s introduction. 

“Belle these are my parents Don and Sue. Mum and dad this is my girlfriend Belle”. Dutch rested his arm on my back. 

“Wonderful to meet you at last”. Don smiled warmly before shaking my hand. 

“Yes we’ve been waiting to meet the girl that stole our sons heart!” Sue gave me a big hug. “Let’s go find a table shall we?”

Soon we were seated and the conversation flowed. They were both lovely people who had such a wonderful relationship with their son. I noticed that although they asked me questions, they avoided any topic regarding my family. I had a feeling Dutch had spoken to them.

“So Belle is that short for Isabelle?” Sue smiled at me. 

“Yes but I hardly ever get called that. I think it’s a little too formal”. 

“Well both are lovely names”. Sue glanced at Dutch. “You have a winner here son”. 

“I know I’m pretty lucky”. Dutch took a sip of his beer and smiled at me. 

“So honey are you one of those career types? Or would you like to settle down and have a family one day? Sorry I’m being a nosy mum!” Sue laughed. 

“MUM!” Dutch groaned. “Dont start!”

“Oh no that’s ok”. I rubbed Dutch’s arm. “I’d love to have a family. I’m a bit young now but maybe in a few years if Dutch wanted too?” 

Dutch choked on his beer causing his parents to laugh. Luckily the lady on the next door table recognized them and started talking. 

“You want that? With me?” Dutch stammered. 

“It’s way too soon but if we keep going like this then one day? I mean, that’s one of my dreams I guess. To have a family”. I paused realizing we hadn’t ever had this conversation. “Do you?”

“I hope I can be responsible enough to do that one day, but yeah that would be nice”

“Well you look after me so well. I don’t doubt it”. I smiled at him. 

Dutch’s hand rested on my knee and inched up higher causing me to smack his arm. 

“Not here!”

“Ok, ok” Dutch laughed then proceeded to butter his bread roll.

In the distance someone caught my eye. For a moment I just stared until my heart started beating rapidly. It was my parents . They were here. How the fucking hell did they get an invite to the country club?

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Dutch was looking in the direction I was staring in. 

“Belle is everything ok?” Don glanced between myself and Dutch. 

“My parents are here”. I whispered. I noticed Sue and Don exchange glances. 

“Near the door. The lady in the red dress and the man next to her”. 

“Belle would you like to leave? We can all go someplace else?” Sue reached for my hand. 

“I told them. I had to”. Dutch paused. “I didn’t want them to bring up your family and for you to feel bad”. 

“It’s ok, I’m glad you did”. I swallowed. “I can’t keep running. And i shouldn’t have to run anymore. I’m so sorry I didn’t expect to ever see them here and I don’t want to ruin our evening”. 

“If you want to stay I won’t let him come near you. He’ll have to deal with me”. Dutch wrapped his arm around me.

“Dutch please love. No trouble ok? If there’s any problems we leave”. Sue gave Dutch a disapproving look. “You know how I feel about you fighting”. 

“I agree with your mum Dutch. He’s not worth it trust me”. 

Dutch’s parents suggested we change seats so that I had my back to them. And for awhile I just imagined they weren’t there. We got through dinner and desert and his parents told me lots of funny stories about Dutch as a child. Some of Sue’s stories were so funny that I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes. Dutch seemed mortified that his mother was telling me stories about him weeing his pants, but then looked happy that I wasn’t stressing over my folks. 

I danced with Don a few times before Dutch cut in. He held me close to his chest. 

“I love you, you know that? I think I’ve loved you for a long time. I just was too blind to see it”. He paused. “I’ve been waiting to say that to you”.

“I love you too”. I reached up to kiss his lips. He smirked into the kiss and dipped me dangerously low causing me to laugh. 

The night wore on then it was finally time to get going. Sue invited us for dinner the following weekend. I accepted straight away because they were just the sweetest people and I dearly wanted to get to know them more. I noticed Don speaking quietly to Dutch before we left, I assumed it was a reminder to avoid conflict here. 

We were almost at the car when I heard my mothers telltale voice calling my name. It made me physically sick because she was a weak woman - she watched my father hit me and did nothing, telling me after that it was own fault. 

“Keep walking” Dutch gripped my hand but I stopped in my tracks. I knew I couldn’t run forever. Slowly I turned and saw both of my parents standing a few metres away.

“Belle it really is you”. My mother smiled at me. 

“Yes it is. Now that you’ve seen me that should be enough for another year”. 

“Belle please ..” my father stepped forward and Dutch grabbed my hand. 

“I’m not interested”.

“You’re our daughter”. 

“The daughter who you hit? The daughter whose lip you busted? The daughter who you hid at home after giving her a black eye?” 

I instantly regretted my words because Dutch pushed in front of me. I realized I hadn’t told him the details. I could tell he was beyond angry. 

“I’ve made amends for my sins. I’ve been to rehab”. My father tried to justify his wrong doings which made me want to vomit. 

“Fuck you man”. Dutch glared at my father. “You’re an abuser and I don’t want you anywhere near Belle”. 

“Listen son..” my father took a single step and That’s all it took for Dutch to lunge forward and shove him hard with both hands. My father stumbled backwards and struggled to regain his footing. 

Dutch shook my hand off his arm and moved into the fighting stance I was used to seeing him in when he spared in the dojo. I was scared that the situation was going to blow up because I knew what Dutch was capable off.

“Come on man! lets see how big you really are huh? You wanna hit someone then get over here and come try me”. Dutch was so mad that I could see the blood vessels in his neck. 

My mother pulled my father back and thankfully he had the sense not to come any closer. 

“We’ll always be your parents Belle”. My father called out before my mother pulled him away. 

“Fuck of!” Dutch stood there glaring. He was tense so I just waited until his muscles in his arm relaxed. 

“You ok?” He turned to me. 

“Yes. I had you by my side”. 

“I would never let anything happen to you”. Dutch lent his forehead to mine and for a long time we just stayed like that until I pulled away. 

“Let’s go home”. 

“Home?” Dutch smiled. “I like the sound of that”. 

Inside the safety of the car I started crying. A wave of emotions hit me and it wasn’t until I moved away from the situation did I realize how much my family affected me. Dutch pulled me into a hug while I cried on his shoulder and I just let it all out in the safety of his arms.


	13. Getting dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut at the garage!

“Sweetheart you’re going to get dirty!” Dutch shook his head at me as I jumped up on his workbench. “This is a garage and you’re wearing a WHITE dress!”

“I have boots on!” I held up one leg and laughed. It had been three months since I moved in with him and our relationship was building nicely.

“Yeah but ..”. Dutch glanced at me before wiping his greasy hands on a rag. “This is a garage Belle. It’s no place for a lady”. 

“Well shows how much I love you then?” I smiled and wondered how someone could look so sexy in overalls. “Besides I thought you might like the company”. 

Dutch smiled. Truth is he did and hated that he had to give up his Sunday morning to finish off a bike for a difficult customer, even though he loved working on them. 

“I love how your Dad is like this successful businessman but opened up this garage as a hobby on the side”. Belle paused. “He did that for you didnt he?”

“At the time I think he did it to keep me out of trouble”. Dutch laughed. “He wasn’t a huge fan of Johnny’s and felt that he influenced me into shit”. 

“Blondie? Well yeah I kinda admit you two can be a bad match sometimes. But you’ve both grown out of that I think”. 

“You do know that you’re the only person who gets away with calling Johnny Lawrence blondie?” Dutch laughed. 

“Yeah I know”. I laughed. “So what are you doing?”

“Working. Hard to explain but this bike needs to be ready tomorrow. The owner is an asshole”. 

I looked at his muscular arms and the way his biceps were flexing. God this boy was hot. I decided to tease him a bit but wondered how in the small confines of the garage? I glanced down at my legs and smiled when I noticed my white flowy thigh length dress was hitched up rather short. 

“Need a break?” I asked innocently as I parted my legs, enough to just give him a sneak peak of my white lace underwear. The workbench was tall and my legs dangled down. My cheeks reddened as this was very out of character for me. 

Dutch looked at me in shock and dropped his spanner which made a large sound as it hit the concrete floor. He glanced from my face to in between my legs a few times. 

“Belle! Are you .. I mean .., shit”. Dutch was struggling for words. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He was smirking and wiping his hands on the rag around his waist before throwing it on the floor and coming towards me. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” I tried not to smile. 

Dutch pulled a stool across and sat in front of my legs. His hands rubbed my calves before he looked at me mischievously. 

“So you gonna put on a show or what?”

My heart was hammering against my chest. I hadn’t thought of how far this was going to go. Actually I hadn’t THOUGHT much at all. I lent back slowly on the bench and opened my legs wider causing my dress to fall open. I knew he had a good view from where he was sitting. My hand drifted between my legs and I watched him suck in a big breath. 

“Fuck sweetheart”. 

I let my fingers brush over my lace covered sex. Rubbing myself just the way Dutch did. I watched as he chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes fixated on my hand. 

“Please oh fuck ... show me”. 

I pushed the fabric aside, feeling so nervous. He was licking his lips and palming himself through his overalls. The sight heightened my arousal. I got the nerve to run my finger down my slit and I watched Dutch’s eyes widen. Before I could react he was gripping my legs and pushing my knees apart wider and then his mouth was kissing my inner thigh. 

Was he going to? My mind had short circuited. Our relationship was full of charged up sexual tension. Three months of just touching, nothing more had us both on edge. My resolve had crumbled and I desperately wanted him to make love to me. We were just trying to find the right time as we’d both been busy lately. 

“I would have liked to have gone down on you at home but I fucking can’t resist you”. Dutch murmured into my skin. “Can I?”

“Yes”. I was gone, long gone. 

His mouth was suddenly on me and I swore I saw stars. His hands held my thighs and I noticed grease marks on my skin. Then his tongue took a long swipe from my entrance to my clit before settling there, kissing and sucking on it until I started feeling my orgasm approaching. 

“Dutch! Oh my god!” I started trembling and I grabbed onto his short bleached hair, unable to see anything but his head between my legs. “Oh please don’t stop!”

It felt like a dam broke inside me. I screamed his name so loud that it echoed. His mouth kept working on me while I rode out my orgasm. I’d seriously died and gone to heaven. 

When I finally looked down, Dutch was sucking a spot on my inner thigh. He pulled away with a pop and I noticed immediately that he’d given me a hickey there! 

“Whenever you see that you’ll be reminded of what I did to you”. Dutch wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smirked at me. 

I was speechless. Then he fixed my underwear and pulled my dress down. My legs were still open so he stood up and moved in between them. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards him for a kiss. I could taste myself on his lips but I had a suspicion that was his intention. I noticed that he kissed me deeply, using his tongue then pulled back to watch my face, seeing what my reaction would be. 

“You taste amazing. I could do that all day”.

I was so sexually charged. This was completely unlike me and Dutch smirked. He knew my resolve was falling apart, he could tell how ready I was yet he was pushing me a bit. Like he was enjoying that I was literally ready to jump his bones. 

“Why the hell haven’t you done that to me before?” 

“You wanted slow! I was trying to go as slow as I possibly could with you! But there you go trying to seduce me!”. Dutch laughed. “You just had to pick a dirty garage huh? I would have preferred to have done that to you on our bed and been able to touch you but I’m so greasy!”

I pulled him in for another kiss. He tasted like me and smelt like grease, sweat and that signature musky scent that was Dutch. 

“I want you”.

“You have me”. Dutch smirked. 

“Dutch! I’m ready”. 

“I’m not having your first time here sweetheart”. 

“No I just mean I want you to know”. 

“Trust me I know”. Dutch laughed. “We’ll get there love. I’m going to make you want me so bad that soon you’ll be begging for it”. 

He gave me one last kiss, hard on my lips before pulling back and looking at me. He started laughing. 

“What?”

“Sweetheart you have grease on your face and your legs, not to mention that your white dress is kind of grey now”. 

“Well it was worth it”

“Better hope my Dad doesn’t decide to pop in”. Dutch laughed. “Otherwise you’ve got some explaining to do little miss innocent!”

I threw a rag at him while he laughed and packed up his tools. I watched him and contemplated getting down to help him but my legs felt like jelly. Dutch noticed me and smiled. 

“Stay there. I’m done anyway”. 

“My legs feel weird”. 

“At least you don’t have a hard on!” Dutch laughed when he saw my shocked expression. 

“Do you .. want my help?” 

“Here? No way”. Dutch laughed. “I’m sure you can think of something to make it up to me later”. He smirked at me as he grabbed his car keys and walked over to me. In one move he picked me up and put my feet down. 

“You ok to walk? Or you wanna be carried?” Dutch laughed when I rolled my eyes. 

“I can WALK!” 

“Ok let’s go home then”. Dutch motioned to my bags from my morning shopping trip with Ali. “Don’t forget those”. 

“Oh yeah thanks. One of them you’re going to love”. 

“Yeah? What?” Dutch walked with me to the car looking intrigued. 

“This one”. I held up the bag to his face and wished to god I had a camera to capture his look of shock. 

“Belle! Is that?” Dutch .. my confident, loud mouthed Dutch was speechless as he stared at the blush coloured bag with the big pink satin ribbon. 

“Yep. It’s lingerie”. I got in the car and shut the door, leaving him standing there with his mouth opened.


	14. Close to you part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Belle’s first time 
> 
> *smut warning*

“Belle, sweetheart ... show me what’s in the bag? Please?” Dutch was watching me finish making dinner. I had put the bag in a safe place a few days ago but it was clearly driving him crazy. 

“Nope”. I accentuated the p with a pop of my lips and grinned. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out”. 

“Belle feel me! I’m fucking hard!” Dutch groaned. “You’re going to kill me”. 

“You were teasing me Mr! Remember at the garage when you said you’re going to make me beg?” I laughed as he rolled his eyes. 

“Baby ..” 

“Tonight Dutch” I watched his jaw drop open. 

“Tonight as in ...” Dutch stammered. “As in you’re going to let me see what’s in the bag or ...”

I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him towards my lips. 

“Tonight I want you to make love to me”. 

“Tonight?”

“Yes”

“Belle ... if you need more time I can ..”

“I’m ready”. I smiled softly. “Nervous but ready. I just .. well I have no clue what I’m doing so I just want you to take control”. 

“Got it”. Dutch pulled me into his lap. His lips found my neck as he pushed my hair to the side. “I love you. You know that right?”

“Yes and I love you too”. 

“You know that’s all I’m going to be thinking about now right?” Dutch laughed into my neck. 

“Well I gotta keep you keen”

“I’m beyond fucking keen sweetheart. I’m literally dying for you”. Dutch groaned. “I swear I’ve got blue balls. Jokes aside, I’m the most impatient person on this planet and I’ve never had to wait for anything before”. 

“Poor baby”. I kissed his cheek. “You know I’ve been waiting forever for you right?” 

Dutch studied my face and brushed my hair back. He just stared into my eyes for awhile. 

“What?”

“I just hope I can be everything you’ve dreamt of. I really mean that”.

“You already are”. I kissed him slowly. I knew underneath his bravado act that he put on for the world he was truly a soft sole. I knew that this really was a big deal for him and I half wondered if he was nervous too?

“What are you cooking?” Dutch smiled softly. 

“It’s just a casserole. It’s ready whenever you’re hungry”. 

“Do you want to head down to the lake? I know you like that spot?” 

“Yeah it’s so pretty there when the sun sets”. 

“Maybe we can go there for a walk then come back and have dinner? Maybe stop and pick up ice cream for later?”

“Look at you go Romeo”. I laughed. “Let me go grab my shoes”. 

Dutch rolled his eyes at me but I saw him blush. I knew he was trying to get me to relax and it was working.

The walk to the lake was peaceful and once we got there Dutch sat down on the grass and patted the spot next to him. I loved watching the sun set here, it was just so pretty. I glanced at Dutch, he looked deep in thought. 

“What’s up?”

“I was just thinking how lucky I am. Kreese thinks that I’m turning soft”. Dutch paused and played with a blade of grass. “He’s been ripping Johnny and I lately”. 

“Because of your girlfriends?”

“Yeah. Well Johnny probably worse than me because he’s always been Kreese’s champion you know?”. Dutch smiled at me. “I used to think Kreese’s way was right but now I know that being soft and strong is ok too”. 

“Of course it is”. I kissed his shoulder. “But that’s all you. You’ve always been that way, you just hid it well”. 

“Or you bought it out of me?”

“Maybe I helped?” I paused. “Kreese is a jerk Dutch. I mean he’s trained you guys well and he obviously knows karate. But as a person? He’s a bit of a psycho”. 

“Yeah we all know that now”. Dutch paused. “Johnny and I are thinking maybe we should open our own dojo?”

“That would be absolutely awesome Dutch! You all could as a group! I mean you’re all so talented but imagine how cool it would be to do things your way?” 

“You think it’s a good idea?” Dutch glanced at me as if my opinion meant everything. 

“100 percent”.

“Ok I should talk with the boys more then”. 

“Yes!” I smiled at him. “This is really exciting”. 

“Yeah I guess it is”. Dutch wrapped his arm around me as we watched the sun set. I lent into his shoulder and admired the view while getting lost in him. We stayed for a bit longer before I started getting hungry and we walked home. There was an ice cream shop on the corner before we crossed the road and Dutch insisted on picking up some peanut butter chocolate. Lucky it was both our favourite. 

After dinner and ice cream Dutch disappeared for awhile, leaving me to watch TV by myself. After half an hour I heard the shower running so I just waited until he got out. 

“Hey I wanna show you something”. I looked up to see Dutch in his black boxers, no shirt and his hair still damp. He smiled and held out his hand. I followed him into the bedroom and gasped. He’d lit so many candles. They were everywhere and it was beautiful. 

“Oh Dutch, this is what you were doing?” 

“Yeah I found your box of candles. Not sure if I lit too many”. 

“Come here”. I grabbed his biceps and lent up on my tippy toes to kiss him. “I love you”. 

“Love you too”. I smiled. “Wanna wait on the bed? I’m going to go to the bathroom then I’ll be there ok?”


	15. Close to you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Belle’s first time - continued
> 
> *smut*

I rushed to the bathroom, stopping by the spare room to grab my bag of lingerie. I quickly used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I showered before so I stripped off and put on what was inside the bag. I studied myself in the mirror, wondering if Ali was insane. This was a little more than I intended! A white lace bra with matching French knickers, stockings and suspenders. The bra was a very weird fit and pushed my breasts up making them look way bigger. The lace was so sheer that you could see everything underneath. My heart pounded. I ran a brush through my hair then stepped out towards the bedroom. 

“Close your eyes”. 

“They’re closed”

I stood at the end of the bed feeling incredibly nervous. 

“Ok you can open them” 

I waited until i saw Dutch’s eyes open. They immediately went wide as he took in my appearance. It felt like I was standing there forever because he was just staring at me as he lent back against the pillows.

“Dutch?” I started to get nervous. “Is this .. I mean..”

My words seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He blinked, closed his mouth then got up off the bed and pulled me towards him. 

“Sorry babe. Jesus you’re just my total fantasy right now”. His lips kissed mine. “You’re just fucking gorgeous”.

“I was starting to get nervous”. 

“No sweetheart you just topped how I was imagining you”. Dutch took a step back to look at me. “Wow how did I ever get so lucky?”

“How did I get so lucky?” I smirked as I ran my hands over his chest. 

Suddenly his hands were on my hips, pulling me flush into his body while he kissed me slowly. His lips kissed the corner of my mouth before his tongue traced over where my lips joined so that I’d open my mouth for him. Both of his hands moved to either side of my head, entwined in my hair as he claimed me. He kissed me for what seemed like forever before he inched me towards the bed and we both fell back on it. 

His body was on top of me and our mouths were still connected, but he was grinding his lower half against mine. Deliciously slow that had me instantly opening my legs to draw him in closer. I heard him mutter “fuck” into my neck the moment my thighs parted. 

His mouth began a slow descend from my neck to my cleavage. He started kissing along the swell of my breasts before his tongue traced over my nipples through the sheer lace. He lent across to his side using one arm while the other hand snaked behind my back and unhooked my bra. He slipped it off my arms and threw it across the room. He was in full control and I was a whimpering mess underneath him. 

His mouth started kissing my breasts before moving towards my stomach as he shifted down the bed. He traced his tongue along the edge of my underwear as his hands ran up my hips and sides. 

“Please” I had no clue what I was asking him for and no further words came out of my mouth. He glanced up at me, his eyes were dark and sexy. 

“Yeah? What do you want beautiful?”

I couldn’t speak, my brain had short circuited. I just rose up on my elbows looking at him while I chewed on my bottom lip. He moved off the bed and knelt on the floor as his hands unclipped my suspenders, removing them along with my underwear. He took his time with my stockings, sliding them off my legs slowly while resting his face on my inner thigh. As he rolled the stocking to my knee, he used his teeth to move the material the rest of the way off. I died, literally died. 

His hands were on my knees, pushing them apart and I almost passed out by the way he was staring in between my legs. He glanced at me and pushed my thighs up higher, holding them in his big strong hands as his mouth devoured me. I was shaking and screaming his name in seconds. When it was over I looked down at him. He was smirking and he rested his head on my knee before licking a strip from my knee all the way up to my hip. 

“Come here”. I gestured to the spot next to me on the bed. “I want to make you feel good”. 

“I already feel good babe” Dutch stripped off his boxers and lay down next to me while we faced each other on our sides. 

I wasted no time and sat up and lent across him. I took his cock In my hand and started stroking him, remembering last time. 

“Dutch?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Help me”. I watched his eyes go wide as I bent down and took him in my mouth. I’d had this talk with Ali and she tried to help me even though I could tell she was embarrassed. I licked around his head before lowering my lips around him. 

“Jesus!” Dutch was propped up on his forearms, muscles bulging as he watched me. 

I moved my mouth up and down slowly, he was so big that I used my hand to grip what I couldn’t fit in my mouth. 

“Oh fucking hell that’s it baby”. Dutch’s hand moved into my hair but he never applied any pressure. I watched him and his face looked like he was in agony as he fought for control. A moment later he gently moved me off him with a pop. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t ..” he was panting as threw his head back. “Belle I don’t want to finish too soon”. 

I smiled and crawled up into his arms. He took a few breaths before flipping me onto my back and capturing my mouth with his. I felt his fingers move between my legs and I closed my eyes. I was wet, but I could tell that Dutch was making sure. 

“You ready sweetheart?” He studied my face as his fingers moved inside me. 

“Don’t stop” I was moaning like crazy. He started laughing as he kissed my lips again. 

“I got something better babe”. He pulled his fingers out slowly then lent across to the side table. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me confused. 

“I um .. I started the pill last month. You don’t have to use anything”. I stammered, half wishing I had of told him this prior. 

“What? Sweetheart I’m happy to wear one. I don’t want you worrying about that on your own”. 

God I loved him. 

“It’s ok I want to feel you”. 

I watched as Dutch moved back over me. Pausing to give me a long lingering kiss as he settled between my thighs. I watched as he shifted, and stroked himself before moving into position. Then I felt him slipping between my folds. 

“Sweetheart I love you”. He murmured in between kisses. “Just relax ok? I got you”. I knew he was distracting me as with every kiss he’d move in a bit deeper. It didn’t hurt but he was stretching me and it was uncomfortable. I started shifting away slightly more out of instinct but he gripped my hip, keeping me in place. 

“I’m half way in babe”. He kissed my neck then he was whispering in my ear words of encouragement. Telling me I was beautiful, sexy, amazing and that he was going to make me come. I was lost in him and I found myself relaxing muscles I didn’t even know I was tensing. 

“Fuck babe that’s it. You feel so good and I’m going to make you feel incredible in a moment”. 

One final sudden thrust and he was all the way inside me. It hurt, I’m not going to lie. I felt my thighs tremble as i muffled a sob. 

“Shhh babe I’m here. It’s over now. Just relax ok? The more you relax the easier it will be”. Dutch wiped my face and started kissing me while he remained perfectly still inside me. “Belle you feel .. oh god ... so perfect”. 

After a few minutes I felt him move experimentally, his eyes glued to my face. I felt stretched, full .. but it no longer hurt like before. 

“That ok?” Dutch repeated the motion. “Talk to me”.

“Yes. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I just feel .. god you’re so big”. I smiled as he smirked at me. 

“You’ll be loving that real soon sweetheart”. 

Another movement and it started to feel good, really good. Instinctively I moved my hips and Dutch groaned. 

“That’s it”. He was kissing my shoulder. “That’s my girl”. 

He moved gently inside me and I could tell that he was holding back to let me get used to him. A few more moments passed and I felt good and wanted so much more of him. 

“Dutch ..it’s .. it’s starting to feel good”. One of my hands gripped the sheets, while the other grabbed hold of his hair at the back of his head, pulling it slightly. 

I heard Dutch groan then he was pushing into me a bit harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. 

“Is it ok now?” 

I could tell he wanted to lose the restraint and so did I so I nodded at him. His hands fell to either side of my head on the mattress as he started pushing his hips into me, sending sensations throughout my body. The bed started creaking as he started pounding into me.

“Dutch! Oh my god”. I felt my orgasm approaching and that’s when he slipped a hand between our joined bodies and started rubbing my clit. Sending me over the edge with fireworks. I screamed his name so loud that I was certain I’d woken the neighbours up. 

But Dutch was nowhere near done with me. As my legs trembled he untangled them from his hips and pulled out slowly. He fell to my side behind me then rolled me over so that he was spooning me. His hand gripped my knee, raising it up before he slid back inside me carefully. 

“Is this ok?”. He nipped at my ear and I was literally in such a state of bliss all I could do was nod. He started moving again behind me as his hand fell between my legs. He started touching me again and I half wondered why since I had already orgasmed. But then I felt it building again. He was pounding into me from behind while he nibbled on my earlobe. His breath ghosted my ear before he started whispering. 

“You’re so perfect. So wet and tight baby. I could stay inside you forever. You feel so good and I’m going to come inside you babe”. 

His words combined with his fingers made me orgasm again. This time not as strong but I shook in his arms. Then I felt him push deeply and come inside me in hot spurts. He gripped my hip to hold me steady as he panted in my neck. 

Carefully he pulled out, gently putting my knee down and his arms wrapped around me, holding me as we both came down from our highs. I’d never been this exhausted in all my life. Humorously I wondered if this was how Dutch felt after a tournament but I didn’t have the energy to ask him. 

Time passed and then Dutch started kissing my neck again. I turned slowly to face him and he smiled softly. 

“Hey”. 

“Hey”. 

“So was it ok? I mean after the first part?” Dutch looked as vulnerable as i felt at that moment. It was so emotional that I literally was lost for words. “I mean was I ok for you?”

“Dutch” I gripped his face. “You were perfect and you made me feel so many things. I love you. I absolutely love you”. I could have said so much more. 

I watched his face light up into the sexiest smile. I loved that about him, that he was vulnerable underneath his tough exterior. 

“I’m glad”. 

“How was it for you?” I stared at him knowing full well he’d been with other girls, that maybe things were different for him on that level. I still had to know. 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“Well I know you’ve done it before and that’s ok. But did I make you feel good?”

“Belle!” Dutch laughed as he kissed the top of my head. “You really have no idea do you? I’ve had sex before but I’ve never made love to someone before. There’s a huge difference sweetheart. You made me feel alive”. 

I kissed him softly feeling overwhelmed and content with his answer. He suggested we go take a shower to clean up so I let him take me by the hand to the bathroom. He softly kissed me and asked if we could shower together. Another first. Showering with Dutch I quickly learnt involved a lot of touching and ended with him going down on me under the shower spray. After he washed my body and then himself he dried us off before we went back to bed. 

We didn’t bother with clothes, just snuggled under the covers naked with limbs intertwined. I let him trace every curve of my body with his finger tips before I drifted off to sleep.


	16. This new thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after 
> 
> *lots of fluff*

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and my stomach started to rumble. I sat up slowly, grabbing the sheet when I realized I was still naked. I smiled when I remembered the previous night’s activities and how amazing Dutch was, my face burning red as the memories came flooding back of what we did in this bed. 

I got out of bed slowly, wincing at the ache between my legs as I made my way into the bathroom to make myself a bit more presentable. 

A few minutes later and I pulled on Dutch’s cobra Kai t shirt with some underwear and headed into the kitchen. He was inspecting a big plate of pancakes he’d made. I watched him for a moment and just took him all in, gosh he really was such a good looking guy. He wore a pair of grey gym shorts, nothing up top except for his gold cross around his neck. 

“Morning”. I watched as he spun around and smiled. 

“Morning babe”. He came over to me and hugged me right before kissing my lips. “You look hot in my t shirt”. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”. He studied my face and pushed my hair back. “How are you .. you know feeling?”

“Hungry”. I decided to tease him a little knowing full well what he was talking about. 

“No .. there”. Dutch gestured below my stomach and I smirked thinking about what we did last night yet how awkward he could be now. 

“Sore but I think that’s normal”. I watched concern flash across his face. “Hey I’m ok Dutch. It was my first time and you’re .. big and I’m not so it’s normal right?”. 

“I wouldn’t really know sweetheart”. 

“Huh? I assumed you’ve ...” I stammered. I assumed I wasn’t the first virgin he’d bedded. Or was I? 

“You always assume wrong babe”. The cocky bastard smirked at me. “You were a first for me”

“Really? Wow”. I blushed. “Well maybe I just assumed because you were so darn good?”

“Ooh I think I like you stroking my ego”. Dutch laughed and kissed me on the lips then cupped my face. “But seriously we’re just having a quiet day today because I thought you’d be feeling a bit uncomfortable”

“That actually sounds good” I kissed him softly, lacing my arms around his neck. 

“Breakfast?”

“Yes I’m so hungry”. I sat down at the table and took two big pancakes and covered them with maple syrup. Dutch passed me a mug of coffee. I cut up some of the pancakes and shoved a forkful in my mouth. “Oh my god these are good. I didn’t know you could cook anything!”

“Only pancakes ..” Dutch paused. “And eggs. That’s it really”.

“Well these are five stars!” I laughed and kept eating. “I literally woke up starving”. 

“Because I gave you a workout”. Dutch smirked. 

“I can’t even think of a comeback because you’re right”. 

We finished our breakfast then I helped Dutch in the kitchen to clean up the mess. He picked me up and sat me on the bench while he washed the dishes and wiped down the stove. When he was done he came over to me and moved in between my legs, pulling me into a hug. 

“I woke up feeling amazing. Last night was everything to me. I feel like we’re really connected now you know?”

“I love you. I didn’t wake up feeling amazing but YOU were amazing”. 

“Haha”. Dutch laughed into my neck. “Well it’s going to get better”. 

“I know it will. I honestly feel really close to you too”. 

“Same” Dutch rested his chin on my shoulder, his hands rubbing my sides gently. “Was it what you were expecting?”

“Yes and no”. My hands moved to his hair, playing with it casually. “I mean I spoke to Ali before and she kind of told me about things from a girls perspective. I just wasn’t prepared for it to go as long as it did. She told me .. well”. I stammered, not wanting to tell him about Ali’s first time with Johnny. 

“Wait did Johnny blow his load straight away?” Dutch laughed into my neck. 

“Jesus Dutch don’t you dare say anything!” I playfully smacked his arm. “She was kind of disappointed so I just prepared myself for that”. 

“God no” Dutch scoffed. “I’m not a quick shooter babe”. 

“Stop!” I laughed. 

“Well I’m not!” Dutch pulled back and smiled. “Hope Johnny has improved since then, poor Ali!”

“Yeah apparently they have a great love life now”. I rolled my eyes. “But I think there was such a huge build up. She made him wait a year I think”. 

“She did. He was so fucking crazy”. Dutch laughed. “I swear he must have sprained his wrist in that first year”. 

“Ok enough about Johnny!” I kissed his lips a few times. “What do you want to do today?”

“Do you want to stay in or would you like to go out for a short time? Maybe we can visit that little coffee shop overlooking the beach then come back and watch a movie on the couch?” Dutch paused. “Depends how you feel?”

“That sounds nice. Car though? No bike”. I cringed thinking about how bad my ache would be if I got on his bike. 

“Of course no bike!”. Dutch rolled his eyes. “I’m not completely clueless as to how you must be feeling!”

We spend a few hours at home first. Both of us exhausted after last night so we ended up having a nap in bed. Dutch was perfectly behaved, even when I started kissing his chest and neck. Even though I was nowhere near ready for a repeat of last night, he still was irresistible. 

After a rest we found ourselves enjoying a coffee together with views of the beach. It was a beautiful day and I suggested we go for a walk before we headed back. I longed to feel the sand under my feet. 

“You sure?” Dutch’s concern was so sweet. I wondered who else got to see this side of him? 

“Dutch”. I stood on my tippy toes outside the coffee shops to kiss his lips. “It’s just a walk and besides, you can always carry me back?” I joked as he rolled his eyes. Truth being, he would carry me given the chance. 

So we walked hand in hand. Dutch carried my shoes while I walked closer to the water than him. Every so often he’d sneak a look at me and smile, otherwise we just enjoyed the fresh air and the sea breeze. 

I looked at him. He had his shirt off and jeans rolled up. My hormones were going crazy. I was still sore but god I was worked up and really wanting him. I decided to be bold. 

“Dutch?”

“Yes sweetheart?” 

“Can we head back now?”

“Sure. You ok to walk to the car?” He stopped, pulling on my hand and pushing his sunglasses up on his head to study my face. 

“Yeah I just .. well I’m crazy for you right now”. 

I saw confusion on his face before he smiled. 

“What do you want babe?”

“You”. I kissed his lips. “I mean, your mouth? Between my legs? Dutch I can’t get enough of you”. 

His eyes grew wide then he picked me up causing me to laugh. He carried me bridal style to the car, trying to get home as fast as he could.


	17. Bad guys and good guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has an incident with kreese that leaves he wondering how far he’ll go. 
> 
> Dutch and her share some alone time. 
> 
> *smut*

The next turn of events had happened quickly. The boys had decided to buy out Kreese and take over Cobra Kai. Johnny’s stepfather had put in the bulk of the money but Dutch’s family had contributed as well as Bobby, Tommy and Jimmy. Turns out money talks and Kreese signed the papers. The boys were happy, but something about Kreese’s demeanor made me uncomfortable. He seemed a little too relaxed - especially after he’d invested so much into Cobra Kai. I confided in Ali, but she convinced me that I was overthinking things. 

It was almost time for me to finish my shift at the country club and head home. I filed away the last of the papers and grabbed my bag. 

“Hello pretty girl”. 

I spun around to see Kreese hanging out by the doorway. He looked like he was passing through to the dining room but stopped when he noticed me. 

“Uh hello”. 

“So you and Dutch hey? Has my bad boy corrupted you?” He smirked. 

“I don’t know what you mean”. I started to feel uneasy. I was alone and he clearly had been drinking. 

“Oh come on .. you can’t be a good girl around Dutch” He looked me in the eye and connected his index finger and thumb to make a circle then poked his opposite index finger through it, insinuating sex. “Of course he’s fucking you. I once caught him in the carpark outside the dojo. He had a young thing pinned on the hood of his car. Best show I’ve ever watched”. 

“Get out!” My heart pounded as I pointed at the door. “Or I’ll call security”. 

“Try”. Kreese laughed. “Go on try .. See how far you get kitten”. 

“You’re sick you know that?” I was sweating because he honestly scared me. “Don’t you come any closer!”

“Probably am sweetness .. sick that is”. Kreese inched closer to me until my back hit the wall. “But I’m sure that you played a part in talking around your boy into buying me out right?”

“YOU signed. Nobody had a gun to your head!”

“Right doll face. That’s true”. Kreese smirked. “Money is money but a man’s pride, well that’s another thing completely”. 

“GET OUT!” I was literally screaming like crazy because he kept coming closer with this disgusting look on his face. 

Just then I heard footsteps and noticed him backing away. Tony my manager appeared on the doorway. He glanced at Kreese then saw my expression. 

“Belle what’s wrong?”

“This guy is harassing me!” I pointed at Kreese. “He’s trying to come in and saying disgusting things. I want to make a report”. 

“Can I ask you to step outside please?” Tony turned to Kreese. “I’ll have to notify the police. You have no place being here and you’ve done something to distress this young lady”. 

“No problem. I was just lost and this young woman seemed to take me the wrong way”. 

“I DID NOT!”. I screamed. Tony pushed kreese outside where another one of my male colleagues waited while he phoned the police. All I could think about was Dutch and how badly I needed him.

The police came and took my report but Kreese was a bloody good actor. Telling them about his time in the army, defending his country and how sorry he was that I misinterpreted his actions. I knew it would go nowhere, but I was shaking like a leaf and I asked Tony to call Dutch as soon as Kreese had left. 

He came rushing in about 20 minutes after being phoned. I asked the police to speak with him first as I couldn’t speak, I was just so upset. 

“Belle”. His broken voice cut through my heart as he came rushing in and pulled me into his arms. I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding, suddenly feeling safe in his embrace.

“Please don’t say anything right now. I just want to go home”. 

“Ok sweetheart. Let’s go”. I waited by the car as Dutch spoke to the police again. He was yelling, gesturing wildly and I knew he was furious. He eventually walked over to me, stopping briefly to put his face in his hands as if he was struggling to control himself. 

“I got you”. Dutch helped me in the car and got in the drivers side. We drove in comfortable silence. His hand on my thigh. 

When we got home I told him I just wanted to have a shower and crawl into bed. He was amazing, helping me out of my clothes and testing the temperature of the water before I got in. He told me that he’d wait on the bed for me. The hot water was what I needed. I realized I was lucky but I was also completely defenseless against a man twice my size. I decided at that moment that I needed the boys to teach me self defense. I never wanted to be in that position ever again. 

As I dried off I heard Dutch on the phone with one of the boys. I quickly pulled some underwear on and a rolling stones t shirt. When I walked out Dutch had already hanged up. 

“Sweetheart, The police have contacted Johnny and have asked for some information so we’re going to head to the station”. 

“Information about what?” 

“Something to do with Kreese. We shouldn’t be long”. Dutch patted the spot next to him on the bed and I sat down. 

“Now? But I need you”. I watched Dutch’s pained expression. “Please”. 

“1 hour tops ok?” 

I sighed and leaned against his chest. His hands tangled in my hair massaging my scalp. 

“Promise?”

“I promise”. 

I crawled into bed and Dutch lay next to me for awhile. I noticed that he was tense, I could feel it in his body. His eyes seemed focused on the window as if he was anxious for Johnny to arrive. 

“Dutch?”

“Yeah baby?”

“You won’t do anything stupid right?” 

“No”

“It’s just that .. he’s a psycho”. 

“I know babe. Johnny’s here so I’ll be back soon ok?” He kissed my lips and I lay there listening to him lock the front door. I felt uneasy as if he wasn’t being completely truthful with me. 

An hour passed then I heard Johnny’s car in the driveway. I heard their voices, talking for awhile before Dutch let himself in and came into our bedroom. The moment I saw him I felt the blood rush from my face. 

He had a towel wrapped around his hand and a bruise forming under his eye. I knew instantly that the story about seeing the police was false, they had gone to pay Kreese a visit. 

“Dutch!” I rushed towards him and grabbed his hand, removing the towel to inspect the damage. “Why did you lie to me?”

“Because you’d never let me go. I needed him to know that nobody touches you and gets away with it”. 

“Fuck Dutch your eye!” I touched his face gently. “I need to get ice. I told you not to do anything stupid!! He’s a lunatic!!” I rushed out of the room but stopped when he grabbed my wrist. 

“You have no idea what HIS face looks like”. 

“Dutch ..”

“Nobody hurts you Belle. Nobody”. 

“Dutch I’m ok. He just scared me”. 

“But I don’t know WHAT he would have done. I read your statement. You still won’t talk to me but reading that .. I don’t know what he was doing there. Was he going to assault you?”

“Dutch ..” my hands cupped his face. 

“Your MINE. He had no fucking right”. 

“I’m yours Dutch, always”. My heart beat so loud that I could hear it in my ears. I suddenly realized I needed him to just make me forget the day. God I loved him. 

My hands gripped the hem of his t shirt and he pulled it off, tossing it somewhere in the room before he did the same to mine. His hands cupped my face and pulling me to him so his mouth could cover mine. My breasts pushed up against his chest feeling his hot skin was the best sensation. 

“Stop me now if this isn’t what you want”. He was murmuring against my mouth. We hadn’t done anything much since my first time five days ago.

“You stop me”. I smirked against his mouth. ”if this isn’t what YOU want”

“Fuck” He muttered into my neck as he backed me towards the bed. Quickly he was removing his boxers and sliding my underwear down my legs before pushing my knees apart and settling between my thighs. 

“Look at you”. Dutch kissed my thigh. “You want me dont you babe?”

“Yes” I barely got the word out before his mouth was on my sex. Kissing, licking and sucking. God he knew just what to do to make me see stars. 

“Dutch! Oh fuck!” I heard him snicker against me. I knew he loved it when I swore. I threw my head back as his finger entered me while his mouth sucked on my clit. I started shaking then screaming his name. When it was over he started kissing my inner thighs, covering me with kisses. 

He lay down on the bed and patted his chest, urging me to move on top of him. I smiled and climbed up to straddle him and put my hands on his chest.

He pulled me forward to kiss him. I could taste myself on his tongue and I could tell by the way he kissed me, that was his intention. 

“Ride me babe”. He helped me raise up on my knees more while he took hold of his cock, rubbing it deliciously between my folds. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing”. I blushed, suddenly unsure of myself. 

“I’ll help you. Just move down on me slowly ok? Take your time”. He positioned himself than moved his hands to my hips. 

I lowered myself slightly, feeling his head move inside me. I stopped as Dutch massages my hips with his thumbs. 

“That’s it sweetheart”. 

I let myself sink down more on him. I must have forgotten my first time because although it wasn’t painful, I felt a burning stretch as my body struggled to get used to him. 

Dutch was watching my face. I swear he could read my mind because his hand fell between my legs as his fingers played with my clit. 

“Oh Dutch”

“Feel good? Take your time sweetheart”. 

I moved down a bit more while his fingers distracted me. I was only halfway but I took a break and started rocking experimentally. 

“That’s it baby. Fuck you feel so good”. Dutch’s hands were back on my hips, helping me find a rhythm. I noticed that every so often he’d push up a little into me, trying to disguise it as best he could but clearly he was struggling with taking it slow.

My thighs trembled as I tried to work him all in me. I decided to let Dutch take over as I lent forward into his chest. 

“Help me”. I kissed his lips. “I want all of you”. 

Dutch started kissing me back then raised his knees and planted his feet flat on the bed. One thrust and he was inside me fully. 

I must have looked a sight as I froze above him, mouth opened. I wondered if I’d ever get used to the way he filled me? It took me a moment before it started to feel good. Like the angle he was on was pressing on some really good spots. 

“You’re so big”. I watched as he smirked and rubbed my hips gently. 

“Good?”

“After I get used to you yes”. 

“Then get used to me”. Dutch grinned then rocked me gently. “It’s not sore?”

“No I just feel stretched. And like you’re so deep in me this way”. 

“Does this feel good?” Dutch rolled my hips against him. I suppressed a moan, it did feel good, especially at how flush I was against him. My clit brushing against his patch of hair. 

“Yes”. 

“How about this?” Dutch thrusted his hips up slightly. His eyes glued to mine watching my reaction.

“Oh god”. 

“Not quite babe”. He smirked abs repeated the action. My head fell back as he kept it up. His hands were on my breasts and I was quickly chasing that feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

“Dutch please”. I prayed he knew what I wanted because I sure as hell didn’t. All I knew was that the feeling was quickly escalating and my body craved something. 

Suddenly he sat up, resting against the headboard. I gasped in surprise when he grabbed my hips and worked me on his cock. I cried out as my release came hard and fast. I could tell he was close. He had that same expression on his face as before - jaw clenched, heavy breathing, cursing .. I loved watching him fall apart. 

“Fuck me”. He looked me in the eye as I put my hands on his chest and took control moving up and down on him at the same pace as he was guiding me. “Jesus Belle just like that. You feel so fucking good”. 

His mouth captured my nipple , sucking gently as he came inside me. He was moaning against my breast, muttering a string of profanities as he spasmed inside me. 

After a few minutes he lent back against the bed and smiled, pushing his sweaty hair back. 

“I love you. Was that good for you babe?”

“You’re amazing Dutch. You just know what to do to make me feel good”. I glanced down to where we were joined, realizing he was still inside me. 

“That’s the best view”. Dutch smirked. “Next time try to watch when I’m inside you. Fucking so hot babe”. 

“Dutch!” I blushed and he laughed. 

“What? It is!” 

“Do I just move off?”

“Unless you want round 2?” Dutch smirked. “I could probably go again”. 

“I don’t think my body is ready for that yet!” I moved up onto my knees and felt him slip out then let Dutch move me to my side facing him. 

“I love you. I hope you know that”. 

“I love you too”. 

“I’ll always protect you”

“About that ...” I paused. “Today made me realize how vulnerable I was. So I was thinking, can you teach me karate? I can come to the dojo? Like enroll in classes?”

“That would be good sweetheart”. Dutch paused. “I might get Johnny to train you though. I think I’d get too sidetracked”.

“I can handle blonde”.

“Wouldn’t be so sure Babe. He’s pretty tough”. 

“So?” I shrugged. “If he’s too mean I’ll send my boyfriend over to beat him up”. 

Dutch laughed, pulling me closer to his body. We stayed like that, limbs intertwined and happy. Letting the events of the day wash over us.


	18. Karate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle starts learning Karate from Johnny - which doesn’t start off well.

I was tired and sweaty. I’d been working with Johnny 3 times a week and and every muscle in my body was aching. Dutch was right, Johnny was brutal. The only time he lessened up a little was when Ali dropped his lunch off. I made a mental note to ask her to sit in on all my lessons from now on. 

“You’re getting the hang of it”. Johnny adjusted my wrist slightly as I was punching the mats in his hands. “I mean at least you’re not hitting like a girl anymore”. 

“You are seriously pissing me off blondie”. 

“It’s Sensei”

“Screw you Johnny! I can’t do this anymore. I’m so tired!” 

“So that’s it huh? You just gonna quit because you’re tired?” Johnny smirked at me. 

“Where’s Dutch? I can’t deal with you anymore!” I rolled my eyes. 

“Out the back. You want him to come save you?” Johnny edged closer to me. I knew what he was doing. He’d been trying to get me mad from the moment I stepped into the dojo today. Something about channeling my aggression. Up until now he hadn’t succeeded. 

“Johnny stop it”. I was tired, sore and in no mood for his games. 

“That’s right huh? You want him to protect you right? Like when we had to go beat up Kreese? You needed Dutch to save you right?”

“Stop it!” I was getting mad, really mad. 

“Well it’s the truth huh? Dutch wasn’t there when kreese came to visit you at work. And what did you do? Nothing. Because you were too scared. Well guess what princess, Dutch isn’t always going to save you”. 

“Fuck off Johnny!”

“Make me”. 

I stood there facing him, chest heaving, feeling so angry. I just wanted him to stop taunting me. I suddenly forgot where I was or what I was doing. All I could hear were Johnny’s words. 

“Stop ..”

“Make me”. 

I snapped. In a moment of what can only describe as rage, I lunged at him. Trying my best to remember how to push through my punches to no avail. Johnny blocked my wrist, grabbing it in one hand before sweeping my legs out from under me. I landed on my back with a THUD and gasped for air. I could vaguely see Dutch standing in the entry way watching me and I don’t know what made me angrier - the fact that Johnny had driven me to lashing out like that or Dutch not moving to help me. 

“Breathe”. Johnny knelt down next to me. “Breathe. You’re just winded Belle. You’re ok”. 

I struggled for a second but then felt relief as air filled my lungs. I lay there for a moment while my brain registered what happened. 

“Sweetheart you’re ok”. Dutch was helping me to sit up and that’s when I lost it. Tears streamed down my face. 

“What is wrong with you! Why would you do that?” I glared at Johnny before turning to Dutch. 

“And why didn’t you help me?” I was now full on sobbing like a idiot. I saw Johnny back away to leave me with Dutch, who looked completely freaked out by my reaction. “You said you’d always look after me! You didn’t do anything!”

“Hey calm down”. Dutch tried to wipe my face but I pushed him away. “Belle you’re here to learn self defense! Anger channeled the right way is one of your biggest assets, Johnny was teaching you that”. 

“You know what just forget it”. I stood up and angrily wiped my face. “This is stupid. I’m not learning anything”. 

“You are. You need to trust the process”

“What? the process of blondie beating me up?”

“Johnny’s not beating you up babe! You think I’d let him do that? You think Johnny would ever do that?” Dutch grabbed my shoulders. “He tripped you up. That was soft for Johnny ok? That was soft for any of us”. 

“Soft! I’ve probably bruised my back!”

“Belle ..” Dutch tried to hide his smile but I saw it. 

“You think this is funny?” 

“I think you’re overreacting babe”. He smoothed the hair out of my face. “I’m sorry but this is my world and i have to remind myself that this is new for you. But if you truly want to learn you have to let down your walls ok?”

“I know that but ..”

“You’re not listening and you’re not trusting Johnny. That’s the reason I got you to work with him. There’s a lot more than kicking and punching in karate. Because you’re my girlfriend I couldn’t go there emotionally with you, but Johnny can”. Dutch kissed my forehead. 

“I don’t like this ..”

“Because you’re out of your comfort zone”. 

“Why can’t you teach me?” I knew I was pouting like a child but I was so drained that I didn’t care.

“Because I’m distracted by your ass in those leggings”. 

“Be serious”

“I am! Look .. imagine if I had of done what Johnny just did? Shit that would be us over right? You’d be so bloody mad at me”. 

“You wouldn’t have done that”. 

“Yeah I would have, probably worse”. Dutch pulled me into his arms. “I love you ok? Just .. go with it”. 

“I’m just .. am I going to get better?”

“Of course! Johnny’s a pro, you know that”. 

I sighed in defeat. He was right. I rested my chin on Dutch’s shoulder contemplating how I’d apologize to Johnny. 

“You ok Belle? Ali’s here so I’m going to head off”. Johnny had changed out of his black g and was now in jeans and a t shirt. I saw him exchange glances with Dutch. 

“Yeah I’m ok. Um .. look about before. You just really pissed me off”. I paused. “I know why you were doing it but ..”

“All good Belle. I’ll help you with it ok? You just got mad and tried to come out swinging”. He laughed. “You let your anger control you. I’ll help you to use that in different ways”. 

“Well I didn’t mean to um .. try to punch you”. 

“Did you connect?” Johnny smirked as I shook my head. “Then don’t feel bad. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah ok see you tomorrow”. I stood there feeling awful. No way was I prepared for how emotionally and physically draining this would be. “Hey wait”. 

I walked over to Johnny and wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands came around to the small of my back and he chuckled. 

“You’re ok Belle. See you tomorrow”. 

I let him go and waved to Ali who was parked out the front. I knew Johnny would fill her in on how our session went. I anticipated that she’d call me later. 

“You ready to go home?” Dutch grabbed his bag and mine and I followed him to the door. “I’ll give you a massage after dinner”. 

“A massage?” I scoffed. “That’s just another word for sex”. 

“What?” Dutch laughed as he locked up. “I relax you right?” He swung his arm over my shoulder as we walked towards his car. 

“Ok I’ll take it. A massage and two orgasms?”

“Two? Is that all?” Dutch smirked at me. “I’m aiming for three baby”.


	19. Surprises and insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch reveals a secret to Belle that leaves her feeling worried about their future.

I was tired. It had been weeks of college, karate and working. My body was aching so I decided to fill up Dutch’s bath and add some bubbles. Well that didn’t go to plan. 

“Look at you”. Dutch walked in grinning. 

“I thought you were working!”

“Came home early”. Dutch started taking off his clothes, eyeing me off. 

“We can’t both fit in here!” I rolled my eyes. “It’s not made for two!”

“I’ve been in it before!” Dutch went to step in then saw my face. “Hey babe sorry”. 

“You had a girl in here?” I watched as he sat down slowly. 

“Once. Ages ago”. Dutch leaned forward to kiss me. “Sorry baby but I won’t lie and that was before you”. 

“Ok”. I knew I shouldn’t feel bad but I always did when his past came up. 

“Come here”. Dutch made me turn around so that my back was resting on his chest. “I love you”. 

“I love you too. Tell me you didn’t have sex in here though. Otherwise I’m getting out”. 

“No, that’s the truth”. 

I knew it was. Dutch never lied to me. Sometimes he was blunt when it came to his past, answering any questions I had. I knew I shouldn’t be upset or possessive, but I still was to a degree. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Dutch whispered in my ear. 

“Yes”

“Swear you won’t tell a soul”

“Promise”

“Johnny’s proposing to Ali. I helped him pick out a ring today”. 

“What?” I sat up and spun around so fast that water splashed out the sides. “Are you serious?”

“Yep”

“Oh my god! Wow that’s so exciting!” My face was flushed, I was so happy for them both. “Ali is so lucky! That’s incredible!”

“Wow you’re happy”. Dutch laughed. 

“Yeah well who wouldn’t be? That’s just .. oh my god she’s going to be thrilled”. 

Dutch watched my face for a moment. He pushed my hair back and traced along my jaw. 

“You like the idea?”

“Marriage?” I paused realizing the focus wasn’t on Ali and Johnny. “Well yeah? Doesn’t everyone want that eventually? Dont you?”

“Well I guess but now? I mean I think they’re too young. I told Johnny I’d get married in my mid 30’s”. 

“Mid 30’s!! Are you serious?”

“Yeah why?”

“That’s too late! I’d want to have two kids by then!” I realized our conversation was becoming personal and we were clearly on two different thought processes. 

“Kids?” Dutch raised an eyebrow. “Having kids young is a huge mistake. I mean you can’t go out ..”

“Are you serious? You’d want to go out rather than be with your child?”

“Well I didn’t mean it like that, I guess kids are just a huge responsibility so to me it makes sense to have them in your thirties when you’re settled?”

“No way! And be an older mum? I think having kids in your twenties is perfect”. 

Dutch studied my face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. 

“You mean you’d want to settle down and have kids like soon?”

“Well yeah .. I guess”. I stared at the bubbles in the water. “I mean, maybe .. what I meant is that I think ..”

“Hey what are we doing?”

“What?” I looked at him. 

“I mean we’re meant to be discussing Ali and Johnny right?” Dutch smiled. “It wasn’t pOUR conversation to have right? We do our own thing and we’ll get there”. 

“You’re right”. I tried to smile. “This is stupid. I mean, talking about something that’s years off right? I mean, we might not even be together”. 

I watched his face fall. His eyes left mine and uncomfortable silence filled the room. Why did my mouth always get me in trouble?

“Wow ok”. Dutch shrugged. “Guess you’re right. Can’t predict the future”. 

I could tell he was hurt and that’s why he was acting this way. Kind of nonchalant, old Dutch. 

“Right”. 

The bath water was getting cold and the bubbles had almost disappeared. 

“Uh I should get out. It’s getting cold”. 

“Yeah”. 

I slowly got up and reached for a towel, hopped out then dried myself off. I handed Dutch a spare towel and in silence he did the same. I hated being this way with him but there was this lingering feeling inside me that maybe Dutch had apprehension about the future? Maybe he didn’t see his future with me? I felt old insecurities returning and it left me feeling awful. 

I was wrapped in the towel staring at my clothes in the closet and wondering what to wear when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against his chest. A few minutes past and we just stood there in silence before I spoke. 

“I’m sorry Dutch. I’m really happy for Johnny and Ali. I didn’t mean to get into any discussions about us”. 

“Are you happy with me now?” 

“Yes”

“Or do you want more? I’m just not sure I’m there yet. I mean, we still have a year left of college. We both want to find better jobs you know?”

“You don’t need to explain Dutch. It’s ok”. 

“No it’s not ok”. Dutch turned me to face him. “You need to understand that you’re the one for me. It just doesn’t feel like the right time for weddings and babies”. Dutch paused. “Just how I feel”. 

“I love you. I guess I felt that you might be unsure because of me? Like maybe you didn’t see us together in the future”

“I see all that”. Dutch smiled. “I do Belle. I honestly do”. 

I smiled. I loved him and I felt relieved to know that he wanted those things .. one day. 

He kissed me and I dropped my towel. My hands moved to his hips and I pulled his towel off too. 

“I love you sweetheart”. Dutch tried to move me towards the bed but I was too impatient. I lent back against the wall and hooked a leg around his waist. He kissed me while his fingers touched my breasts, my stomach then in the juncture between my legs where he worked his magic. 

“You want me like this?” Dutch whispered against my neck. 

“Yes, Dutch please I need you”. I was impatient. My burning need for him was getting to much. 

Dutch lined himself up at my entrance and pushed in slowly. While he was doing this his fingers circled my clit. 

“Fuck you feel good”. Dutch was kissing my neck like crazy. “You’re so tight baby”. 

He felt so good inside me moving in long slow strokes. God I loved him. I loved him so much that I was actually afraid of ever living without him. I felt a sudden wave of uneasiness hit me - we’d just gone from a disagreement to sex and I needed “us” to be ok. 

“You’re not upset with me? From before?” 

Dutch stopped moving. His hands cupped my face and his eyes searched mine. I knew I’d blurted out something that could potentially kill the moment, but I HAD to be sure. 

“No”. He brushed my hair out of my face. “I’d never do this if I was mad or upset with you babe. I’m ok. We’re ok”. He withdrew from me and led me to the bed. I let him gently push me down before he moved on top of me, my legs opening and he slipped back inside me. 

“Dutch ..” I arched my neck as he pushed inside. 

“Let me make love to you”. 

The mood changed, it was different. Slow, soft and gentle. His hands intertwined with mine and rested above my head while he kissed me at the same time as he moved within me. My orgasm came on like a slow burn this time but when it hit I felt like I’d died and gone to heaven. And when Dutch came he called my name into the side of my neck. 

I’d never felt a love like this before. I hoped it would be enough.


	20. Shopping time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle confides in Ali who helps her make sense out of things. 
> 
> Belle helps Dutch relax *smut*

Ali and Johnny were having a small engagement party this weekend. So Ali and I were shopping for a perfect dress for her to wear, and I was glad to have some quality time with my bestie. 

“So, how about this one?” Ali showed me a champagne coloured knee length lace dress. “They have it in white. Can I wear white?”

“Oh I like it in white! It’s so pretty!” It truly was, with cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. 

“White doesn’t make me look washed out?” Ali held the dress up closer to her face. 

“Nope. Go try it on”. 

I waited until Ali came out. She twirled around for me giggling. She looked amazing. 

“That’s the one Ali! It just looks like it was made for you!”

“Ok I’m going to get it then. I have some nice silver heels at home and a clutch that will match”. Ali paused. “I want you to get something too! Consider it a gift for being my bridesmaid ok? Choose something!”

“Ali I have money! Dutch actually put a stupid amount in my purse this morning. He wants me to get a new dress”. 

“Ok then why aren’t you looking?”

“Because I wanted YOU to find your dress first!”

“Ok I have so now it’s about you!” Ali went crazy, going through racks and holding up dress after dress. “How about this one?”

I had all but given up when I glanced at the dress she was holding. It was a soft gold fabric with a lace black overlay. It was a straight fit with spaghetti straps and sat quite a lot shorter than Ali’s dress. 

“It’s gorgeous but .. is it a bit short? It’s kind of sexy for an engagement party?”

“Honey wear this and Dutch is going to go crazy!”

“Ok I’ll try it on”. I laughed and grabbed the dress off her. In the change room I stared at myself in the mirror. It really DID look good. Much racier than I ever would wear though. I came out and laughed as Ali whistled at me. 

“Geez you look good. I wish I had legs like yours!!” 

“Stop it! You look incredible!”

“I could do with your legs and boobs though”. 

I rolled my eyes and told Ali I’d buy the dress. I splurged and got some new black heels and a clutch and then decided to get some lingerie too. 

“Dutch is a lucky guy”. Ali nudged me as I paid for my purchases. 

“Thanks Ali. I’m pretty lucky to have him”. 

“Then why have you been a bit down lately?” 

“I haven’t been”. 

“I know you remember?”

I followed Ali out the store and we started to walk up the mall. She linked her arm through mine and waited for me to talk. 

“Well, we kind of had a chat about the future. He wants to get married when he’s in his mid thirties”. 

“Mid thirties!” Ali laughed. 

“Yeah and I don’t want to wait that long”. I paused. “I think we’re in two different mindsets”. 

Ali stared at me then took a deep breath. 

“He came back from training the other day and hung out with Johnny for a bit, you know fixing something on his bike? Anyway I heard them talking”. 

“Really?”

“Yeah I think it’s been playing on his mind”. 

“I don’t want to pressure him”. 

“Honey, Dutch CAN’T be pressured! He just doesn’t listen”. Ali laughed. “But he loves you. I know that much”. 

“I love him too”.

“I think marriage and babies scare him”. 

“I know. I just don’t want to be having kids too late .. I just worry that it’s not the idea of marriage but maybe he has doubts about us?”

“Belle it’s not YOU! Just remember he’s never dated a girl long enough for it to be even considered a relationship! You’re his first serious girlfriend. I just think the intensity of it all freaks him out”. 

“What do I do? Just wait until he stops freaking out? What is that ever happens?” I paused. “You know some guys don’t ever want to get married. Maybe Dutch won’t ever like the idea?”

“Well Johnny spoke to him about how it’s important especially for a girl .. something about feeling secure and stuff”. Ali smiled softly. “Dutch didn’t say much, but I could tell he was processing things”. 

“Sorry to bring this up, I mean I’m so incredibly happy for you and Blondie”

“I know you are”. Ali laughed. “And Blondie does too. He told me you’ve been getting good at Karate?”

“Yeah he’s teaching me a lot”. 

“I’m glad”. 

We walked together to a small coffee shop and decided to stop and take a break for a bit. I really enjoyed my time with Ali and talking about things with Dutch made me feel better. 

......

I got home a few hours later and was surprised to see Dutch’s bike in the drive away. 

“Hey you’re home!” I greeted him in the kitchen but stopped as a very nice aroma hit my nose. “What’s that smell?”

“Oh I stopped by my parents place and mum sent home lasagna. I put it in the oven”. He smiled and kissed my lips. “How did your day with Ali go?”

“Great”. I jumped up on the bench and he stood in between my legs. “She bought a dress and I even found something”. 

“I’m glad baby”. 

“I bought lingerie too”. I winked at him. 

“I’m very glad”. Dutch laughed and bent down to kiss my neck. He seemed quiet, just a little different from the usual Dutch I knew.

“You ok?”

“Yeah baby I’m ok. I missed you”. 

“Yeah? You could always show me how much you missed me?” 

“And how can I do that?” Dutch smirked.

“I dunno?” I smiled playfully and pulled him in close so I could kiss his lips. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck. He felt tense. “Sure you’re ok? Your neck feels tight”. 

“Yeah just been a full on week I think”. He shrugged. “I need to relax”. 

“Trade places then”. 

“Huh?” Dutch raised an eyebrow at me. But I just jumped off the bench and pushed him back until I was standing in between his open legs. 

“Let me help you relax”. I kissed his neck them up to his mouth. His lips parted and I felt him wanting me as much as I wanted him.

“What are you doing babe?” 

I laughed as I kissed down his chest. Oh he knew too well what I was doing. I tugged on the waistband of his shorts until he lifted up, letting me pull them down along with his boxers. 

He was hard for me so I took him in my hand and gave him a few strokes before leaning down and taking him in my mouth, my hand still working at his base. 

“Oh fuck”. Dutch grabbed a fistful of my hair and started gently moving me into a rhythm. “Like that babe”.

I kept my eyes on him the whole time and he alternated between watching me and closing his eyes when it got too much. 

“Touch yourself”. Dutch’s voice was demanding and I felt myself get wetter. “I wanna watch you babe”. 

I let him slip out of my mouth while I pulled my skirt and underwear off, moved my legs apart then took him back in my mouth again. I slipped my hand between my legs and Dutch had leaned forward to watch. 

“Oh shit that’s hot”. 

I let him move my head on his cock. He wasn’t rough but I have to admit the slight pressure he was using now was turning me on even more. 

I slipped two fingers inside me while he watched and I heard him moan. I was going to come soon I could feel it building.

He was working my head on his cock just a little bit faster and I could tell he was close. 

“Babe I’m close”. I knew he was giving me the signal to move away as he’d never finished in my mouth before. Truth was I was so close to my own release that I forgot I had no clue what I was doing. 

My orgasm hit hard and fast. I felt my thighs shaking and I moaned. I think it was the vibrations in my mouth that pushed him over the edge. The next thing I knew he was shouting a string of profanities as hot liquid rushed into my mouth. I swallowed quickly. It was an interesting taste - salty and a little bitter. 

Dutch was looking at me in shock. His eyes were wide and suddenly he was pulling me up to my feet and crashing me against his chest. 

“Shit babe I’m sorry! I couldn’t stop myself! Fuck are you ok?” He grabbed my face in his hands probably expecting me to freak out at this point. 

“Yes why?”

“Why? I came in your mouth!”

“You didn’t like it?” 

“Of course I fucking liked it! But you haven’t done that before”. 

“Another first with you”. I smiled and pulled away to get a glass and a drink from the fridge. Dutch pulled his shorts up and looked hesitantly at me. 

“Did you? I mean was it ..”

I swallowed my drink wondering how to answer him. 

“It was ok? Kind of like swallowing an oyster? Well maybe not but like the salty taste?”

“Babe you don’t have to do that ever again”. 

“Of course I will”. I moved back between his legs. “Will you kiss me after doing it?”

“Come here”. Dutch kissed my lips before opening his mouth to mine. He gripped my neck, holding me close as his tongue moved against mine. “Answer your question? And yes I can taste myself”

“Weird?”

“No for some reason. Turns me on”. 

I laughed and hugged him close.

“I’ll look after you later. I need time to recover”. Dutch kissed my neck. 

“I’ll hold you to that”.


	21. Celebrations and betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Ali celebrate their engagement.
> 
> Belle does something reckless
> 
> *smut*

Dutch and I pulled up outside of Johnny’s parents house. They were hosting their engagement party and we were running late as usual. 

I got out of the car and admired the fairy lights and decorations that covered the front of the house. I smiled at Dutch, taking his hand as we walked around the back where the party was in full swing. 

“Belle!!” Ali came rushing over looking gorgeous in her white lace dress. “Guys you made it!”

“Of course we did silly! As if we’d miss it”. I hugged her tight. “Dutch just finished late at work”. 

Ali hugged Dutch then pulled me at arms length to admire my short dress. I noticed most had longer dresses on so I wondered if what I was wearing was appropriate. 

“You look hot! Doesn’t she Dutch?” Ali glanced at him. 

“She does, especially what she’s got going on underneath”. Dutch smirked. 

“Hey!” I was beat red. “Stop it”. 

“Hey lovers”. Johnny greeted us both before wrapping his arm around Ali. “Dutch you wanna go grab a drink with the boys?”

“Sure man”. Dutch kissed me on the lips. “See you soon baby”. 

“Sure”. I smiled as they walked towards the bar setup where all the other cobra kai’s were standing. 

Ali’s mum whisked her away to greet some guests so I stood there wondering who I could talk to in this crowd of unfamiliar faces. I was handed a glass of champagne from a waiter and I accepted as I walked around. I was standing next to the pool house when I felt someone approaching. 

“Hey Belle, what are you doing here by yourself?”

I turned around to see Tommy, he looked good in a white dress shirt, tie snd trousers. 

“Oh you know .. I hate crowds”. 

“Same”. He paused snd smiled. “So how’s things going with Dutch? Are you going to be the next blushing bride?”

“Oh I doubt it”. I smiled. “Dutch isn’t really the marrying type. Well so he says”. 

“Really? You just working that out now?” Tommy laughed. “He’s a player Belle”. 

“So are you”. I glanced at him wishing that his words didn’t hurt. 

“Yeah but if I had a girl like you ..” Tommy paused. “I wouldn’t be second guessing anything”. 

“So if I was with you, you’d marry me?” I laughed. “C’mon Tommy .. you’re worse than Dutch”. 

“I’ve wanted you for years so yeah ... I’d fucking marry you in a heartbeat”. 

“You think I’d tame wild boy Tommy?” 

“I know you would”. 

We eventually sat down on a pool chair and after a few more glasses of champagne I felt myself loosening up. The party was a typical stuffy affair and Tommy was actually good company. We agreed to walk around, mingle, have some food and meet back near the pool house if we were bored throughout the night. 

Ali and Johnny had cut a beautiful cake and a few speeches were made. I was standing with Dutch watching them laugh as they fed each other cake on a fork. 

“Stupid”. Dutch laughed. 

“What’s stupid?”

“This whole shit. It’s why I hate weddings”. 

“Why?”

“It just seems so over the top and pointless”. 

I could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew better than to try to reason with him now. Cake was being handed out and people started mingling again. 

“I’m going to go smoke with Jimmy. You want to take a break from all this?” 

“You don’t need a smoke. Stay with me. You haven’t been with me all night”. 

“Babe it’s boring as shit in here. You wanna come or not?” His voice was crisp, I knew it was the alcohol because he wasn’t usually like this. 

“No that’s fine. I might go see Ali”. 

“Ok I’ll see you soon then babe?”

I watched Dutch walk off with jimmy and a few guys that I didn’t recognize. I sighed and found myself wandering back to the pool house to see if Tommy was around. He was standing my a pillar smoking a cigarette. He quickly put it out when he saw me. 

“Dutch snd the boys are smoking out the front” I smiled as I sat down. 

“Oh they’re not smoking what I am”. 

“Huh?”

“Oh”. The realization hit me. 

“You didn’t know?”

“Not really”

“See how mellow he is later on”. Tommy laughed before sitting down next to me. “You ok?”

“Yeah .. I guess”. I no was feeling lightheaded. I’d had a lot to drink. 

“So how come you never went out with me?”

“Because you had a different girl each week”. 

“So did Dutch”. 

“Yeah well ..” He had a point. 

“I was only trying to find another you”. Tommy paused. “Turns out she doesn’t exist”. 

I felt my heart hammering against my chest. I noticed Tommy had moved closer to me and kept glancing at my lips. I was doing the same.

“You look hot in that dress”. Tommy’s hand had moved to the small of my back. “You know that right? If you were mine I sure as hell wouldn’t be leaving you by yourself”. 

“You like it? The dress?”

“You know I fucking like it”. Tommy paused. “You’re beautiful”. 

“Tommy I’m ..” I paused. “Mixed up”. 

“Mixed up?”

“Yeah I just .. it’s stupid. I mean Johnny is always hanging off Ali when they go out. Dutch just wants to hang out with the boys lately”. 

“How can he let you go looking like sex on legs?”

“I think I’ve had too much to drink. I feel weird, like I just want to you know ..”

“What?”

“I want Dutch to want me. I don’t know what I’m saying. I feel reckless” I laughed. 

“Then BE reckless”. 

My head was a mess. I loved Dutch, but we were on different paths. I’d only ever been with him sexually, and I was sitting here being desired by another guy and it felt GOOD, really good. While my boyfriend was off getting high, someone was paying me attention and telling me I was hot. I was confused as hell. 

“Tommy ..” I turned to face him, well aware that we were too close. 

“Just let me kiss you. See if you feel anything”. 

So I let him. His hands cupped my face and then it happened, his mouth was on mine. I gasped at first then felt myself get lost in him. He smelt good, he tasted good. His mouth opened and his tongue brushed mine. God he could kiss too. 

Suddenly we were lying back in the pool chair, hidden far from view, side my side. The kiss was passionate and I was moaning into his mouth. When his hand slid up my thigh I should have stopped him but I didn’t. My legs parted and Tommy was touching me over my lace covered sex. 

“Fuck”. Tommy groaned when he realized how wet I was. “Tell me to stop”. 

“I don’t want you too”. 

“What DO you want?”

“I want .. to feel good”. 

His hand slipped under and i through my head back as two fingers entered me. This wasn’t sweet, take your time touching. Tommy was pumping his fingers into me. It was raw and dirty and I wanted it. 

“Tell me you want this”. 

“I want it”. My brain had malfunctioned. What was I doing? 

“Like this? Or ..” Tommy was kissing my lips between words. “Do you want me to fuck you pretty girl?”

Fuck me? What? I knew I should stop right now. This was wrong but .. what he was doing to me was awakening something I’d never felt before. 

“Fuck me”.

Tommy pulled away to look at my face, obviously thinking he’d heard me wrong. When I nodded he withdrew his fingers and pulled me up from the pool lounge and led me around the back to a garage where the Lawrence’s kept all their spare outdoor chairs and tables locked up. The door opened and Tommy closed it behind us. The room was scattered with tables, pool toys and chairs. 

Tommy wasted no time in pushing me back into a table. Sitting me on it and spreading my legs as he pulled my lace g string off. 

“Do you want me to go down on you?”

“Just fuck me”. 

Tommy groaned as he unzipped his trousers and let them fall to his knees. He moved in between my legs and positioned himself at my entrance. 

“Are you on the pill?”

“Yes”

I should have woken up then but I didn’t. Instead I opened my kegs wider as Tommy pushed inside. I was reckless for once, and it felt good. 

“Fuck”. He thrusted into me in one stroke and I grabbed his shoulders. He felt different, wider than Dutch and I felt stretched. “You’re so tight”. 

“Tommy please”. 

Tommy started thrusting into me with abandon. It was wild, hot sex and felt different from what I was used to.

Tommy pushed me back until I was lying flat against the table then he grabbed my knees and pushed them into my chest as he pounded into me. 

“You’re my fucking fantasy”. He groaned. “Shit Belle your pussy .. “ 

I grabbed the edge of the table as I was shifting upwards from his thrusts. I was being fucked so hard that all I could hear was skin slapping skin and our moans. It wasn’t long before I felt myself ready to release. 

“I’m going to cum”. Shit was I saying that to him?

“Fucking cum on my cock”. Tommy had lent back to watch himself fuck me. “You like this babe? You like being fucked like this?”

I cried out as my body shattered around him, I’d never orgasmed this hard before. Tommy pulled me up and asked me to turn around so I did and bent over the table. He grabbed my hips and pushed back into me from behind. 

“Fucking little tease you were to me”. 

I knew he was close. I could tell by the relentless way he was pistoning his hips. I felt him spead my ass cheeks open, obviously wanting to watch himself fuck me. 

“I’m gonna cum in your pussy”. 

And he did. Three hard thrusts and he called my name. I felt his release coat my walls as he collapsed on top of me. After a minute he moved away and slapped my ass. I turned around to see him smirking. 

“Best party I’ve ever been to”. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tissue. Before I could register what he was doing, he wiped between my legs. 

I suddenly felt nauseous. I’d just fucked Tommy. One of Dutch’s friends. Dutch .. my boyfriend. 

“Tommy ..” I pulled my underwear on hastily. 

“It’s ok. Our secret”. 

“I should have stopped you”. 

“You wanted it. It’s ok”

“I’m with Dutch!”

“Maybe he’s not giving you what you need?”

I lent back on the table, my eyes searching Tommy’s .

“I don’t know what I need right now”. 

“You wanted reckless .. I gave that to you. Belle, you’ve been with one guy this whole time. One guy!” Tommy grabbed my face. “The world doesn’t start and end with Dutch”. 

“What WAS that between us?” I searched his face. 

“That was years of pent up sexual frustration I think. That was fucking. But it doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you because I do. I’ve always wanted you, surely you know that”. 

“Tommy .. you just wanted to fuck me. You don’t feel anything for me”. 

“Really? Belle you don’t know shit about me then. I’ve wanted you since middle school. The day you walked into class wearing those white jeans and red sweater with hearts on it”. 

“What? .. I mean ..” I stammered. “How can you remember what I was wearing?”

“I remember everything about you”. 

This was too much. I was started to freak out. I smoothed my dress down and moved away from Tommy. 

“I know you’ll run back to him”. Tommy stared at me. “But I’m hoping after what we just did, you’ll feel an ache between your legs for days. Reminding you of me”. 

Before I could get angry and slap him, he walked out. I stared around the room wondering what I should do. How did I let this happen? How could I have betrayed Dutch? But how come I felt something for Tommy?


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Johnny and Ali’s engagement night.

My night went from bad to worse quickly, as Dutch ended up getting so drunk that he got into a fight on Johnny’s parents front lawn. It was embarrassing and is honestly never seen him that wasted before. I ended up driving him home feeling humiliated, angry and guilty. 

After somehow managing to put him to bed I closed the bedroom door and pulled my nightgown around me as I sat on the back deck. How did Ali and Johnny’s engagement party end up like this? I knew Ali was furious at Dutch, but imagine if she ever found out that I’d had sex with Tommy. And poor Johnny .. he looked so disappointed since he’d only just asked Dutch to be his best man. 

I curled my feet up and looked up at the night sky. Tommy was right. I DID feel an ache between my legs which reminded me that I’d had sex with him. Honestly what was I thinking? Did he mean what he said about having feelings for me or was I just a fantasy fuck? 

I remembered Tommy telling me that I’d only ever been with Dutch and how the world doesn’t start or end with him. I was beyond confused. 

I heard a soft knock on the door and I jumped. It was 1a.m .. my first thought was Ali but surely not? I opened it carefully and saw Tommy standing there. He had changed into jeans snd and a t shirt but he looked disheveled. 

“Didn’t that dick teach you to not to just randomly open the door? Jesus Belle”. 

“What are you doing here!”

“I knew he’d be passed out. Am I right?”

“Yes but .. Tommy! You can’t be here”. 

“I just want to talk ok? If he somehow by a miracle wakes up I’ll say I came to check on him”. Tommy sighed. 

“Ok” 

I opened the door and he followed me to the outdoor patio. I sat down and he probably noticed the slight wince. 

“Shit I was too rough with you wasn’t I? I’m so sorry”. 

“It was just fucking right? Your words”. 

“I don’t want to hurt you”. Tommy paused. “That’s not the way I imagined it to be. You’ve just ... frustrated me for years and I’ve been so bloody jealous of you and Dutch”. 

“Imagined it?”

“Fuck Belle dont you get it? I’ve wanted you for years and now I feel like shit. Given the circumstances and how it happened between us”. 

“Tommy you don’t need to feel bad. It takes two to tango”. 

“Well I just wish I hadn’t of got so worked up”.

“You came over here because you were worried you hurt me?”

“I know I wasn’t gentle. I can tell it wasn’t .. what you were used to. I shouldn’t have behaved like that”. 

“Tommy stop. Just leave it”. 

“Do you love him?”

“Please don’t ask me that”. I stared at the night sky.

“Do you feel anything for me?”

“I certainly feel the ACHE between my legs”. I glared at him. 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it”. He looked away guiltily. 

“I feel confused Tommy”. I whispered. “What happened between us .. I think I was just a fantasy fuck to you”. 

“Are you serious?”

“That’s what it WAS Tommy. That’s how I felt”.

He looked sad as he reached for my hand. At first I pulled it away but he reached again and I just didn’t have the energy to pull away.

“You’re a fantasy yes but that wasn’t .. you’re not a fantasy fuck. I’m sorry if I made you feel like that”. 

I couldn’t help it. I started to cry. I had so much pent up emotion inside of me. Tommy to my dismay, pulled me into his lap and after a second of struggling I gave in and let my head fall into his chest. 

“I’m sorry”. He whispered into my ear. “I was confused too. I never thought you’d want me, ever. Then I thought you just wanted me because Dutch wasn’t paying attention to you and .. I was angry, frustrated and so turned on by you. I just thought you wanted just sex you know? I thought I’d just give that to you, but the second it was over .. fuck I regretted it that way”. 

“I don’t know what I wanted” 

“Do you feel anything for me?”

“Yes I’m just confused”. 

“I’m sorry about what I said when I left you”. 

“You made me feel like a slut”. He tried to tip my head up to look at him but I refused. 

“I’m so sorry”. Tommy kissed my forehead. “I’m a dick ok? You’re by no means like that. Shit I’m so sorry Belle for making you feel like that”. 

I looked up at him and his eyes were watery. He looked as emotional as I did and it tugged on my heart. 

I kissed his lips. I could tell he was surprised because for a moment he was still. I did it again and he responded. It was soft, gentle and comforting. Nothing like what had just occurred between us. His hand cradled my neck as he deepened the kiss slowly. When we parted I gasped for air. 

“That’s how I should have kissed you”. He paused. “I know you’re confused but I need to let you know how I feel ok? I want you, I’ve always wanted you. Dutch .. well he’s not the guy who wants to settle, he’s never been. You’ve tamed him but you’ll never change that about him ok? I feel like absolute shit right now. He’s a friend of mine .. but I needed you to hear that from me”. 

“Thank you for telling me”. 

“I’m going to leave now ok? Do you want me to give you some space for a few days?”

“I think that would be best Tommy”. 

I moved off his lap and he stood up, pausing to run a hand through his hair. He smiled softly. 

“Are you um .. sure you’re ok?”

“I’ll be fine Tommy”. 

He studied my face for a moment, clearly wanting to say more, but in the end he just touched my cheek and headed for the front door. I stepped outside to see him off and watched as he walked down a few steps before stopping. I was just about to check if he’d forgotten something when he turned around and walked straight back to me, grabbed my neck and kissed me again. 

“Just to remember you by. If I never kiss you again”. 

My mouth dropped open as i watched him walk off and get into his car. Seeing Tommy again hasn’t made the situation any easier.

I wondered back into the apartment and into the bedroom. Dutch was sound asleep. I couldn’t sleep next to him so I grabbed my pillow and headed out to the living room where I lay down on the couch. 

I woke up hours later to someone touching my arm. I quickly sat up as I was confused to my surroundings. 

“Hey it’s only me”. Dutch looked in bad shape. He had a busted lip and I assume a major hangover. “Why are you out here?”

“Because I’m mad at you remember? You ruined Johnny and Ali’s party”. I grabbed my pillow and stormed off into the bedroom with Dutch hot on my heels. 

“So now you’re going to give me shit about it? I know I fucked up but I had too much to drink”. 

“And that makes it ok?” I spun around angrily. “You behaved like a child! You acted like we weren’t even a couple, I mean you just wanted to be with the boys all night! Look where that got you!”

“Belle we’re not attached to the hip!”

“You didn’t spend any time with me Dutch! NONE!”

“I live with you!!”

“You know what .. just forget it”. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. This was the first time we’d argued like this and I knew it was a combination of Dutch’s behaviour and my guilt. 

I changed and when I came out he was sitting in the bed. 

“I don’t want to fight with you but I need you to understand that I need my space ok?” Dutch still looked mad. 

“Oh I totally get that. So that’s what I’m doing Dutch. Giving you your space” I grabbed my bag and walked out of the apartment. I kept walking having no clue where I was going. I just needed some fresh air to clear my mind. I walked all the way down to the beach and decided that it would be a great spot to take a break. 

I stood on the sand looking at the clear blue water. What I didn’t expect was to see Tommy finishing his swim.


	23. Face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Belle realizes she needs to come clean.

I contemplated turning around and walking away but Tommy had already seen me. I stood there, arms crossed against my chest as he grabbed his towel and walked over. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here?” 

“The beach calms me”. I tried not to look at his physique. He defiantly took care of himself. “I just needed some fresh air”. 

“I went for a swim to clear my head, so I get you”. 

“Better?”

“Not really”. He started to dry himself off. 

“Oh”. 

“Did you drive?”

“No I walked. Dutch and I got into a fight”. I tried to avoid Tommy’s questioning look. “He didn’t really take responsibility for his actions last night, but I feel shitty judging .. all things considered”. 

“Look Belle .. that aside, Dutch has never taken responsibility”. Tommy paused. “He’s been like that his whole life”. 

“I just .. thought I was getting through to him”. 

“You’ve changed him a lot but there’s certain things about him that you’ll never change”. Tommy sighed. “You wanna go for a drive? I can then drop you back?”

“Ok, I mean if it’s no trouble?”

“It’s not. Come on”. Tommy led me to his car and I got in, half wondering if this was a good idea. What was I doing? I’d just cheated on my boyfriend, I shouldn’t be anywhere near Tommy! 

“You ok?” Tommy started the ignition and glanced at me. 

“Just wondering if I should be with you right now?”

“Well I’m not letting you walk all the way back”

“Look it’s ok just drive. I’m overthinking things”. 

Tommy stared at me for a moment before driving off. I had no idea where he was taking me but I felt myself relaxing into his seat, listening to music. 

“Belle?” Tommy’s voice cut through my daydreaming. 

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking about last night”. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair clearly nervous. “About what happened”. 

“Tommy I told you it’s ok”. 

“It’s not that .. I mean I just want to check something?”

“What?”

“You’re on the pill right? I mean I’ve never done that before, you know without protection. I feel like it was irresponsible of me. It wasn’t right”. 

“Tommy it’s ok”. 

“I just feel like crap you know?”

“I do too” I paused. “But you don’t have to worry. I’ve been on it for a few months. Like I said it takes two to tango and I shouldn’t have allowed that, but I did”. 

Tommy nodded and stared at the road as he drove, clearly still thinking about everything. 

“Have you thought about things? What you want? I mean .. do you plan on telling Dutch?” 

I glanced at Tommy in shock. My mouth was open. It was a fair enough question, but one that I clearly wasn’t ready for. I couldn’t continue to lie, yet telling him .. how would he react? And then we’d be over. He’d never forgive me. But what did I want? 

“I’m confused”

“Sorry for asking. It’s just .. I’m not sure how I can face him you know?”

“Try being me then. I live with him”. 

“It’s just fucked up”. 

“How do you think he’d react?” I glanced at Tommy. “If I told him but didn’t mention you”. 

“Belle that wouldn’t be fair. It’s my burden too”. 

“Tommy he’d kill you”. I paused. “It would destroy him more knowing it was you. If I tell him I don’t think I have the heart to say that I had sex with one of his friends”. 

“I think it’s better to be honest. Yes he’ll react badly. Yes he’ll come see me for sure. And yes we’ll probably get into a fight. But at least he’ll know the truth”. 

“He’d never speak to you again”. 

“You don’t know that”. Tommy smiled softly. “If he didn’t, I’d be ok. As long as you still spoke to me”. 

“Of course I will”. 

“Well if you decide to tell him I can do it with you”. 

“Jesus Tommy no!” I shook my head. “I need to think about it, I honestly don’t know right now”. 

“Ok well I’m here”. 

“I know”. I paused. “Thank you”. 

“Are you .. well you know after last night..” Tommy stuttered. “Are you ok?”

“Tommy ..” I covered my face in my hands for a moment. “We didn’t make love! You fucked me so that I’d feel it for a week and trust me I am. But I’m ok”. 

“Ok”

“Can we .. please not talk about last night again?”

“Sorry, I just .. ok I’m sorry”. Tommy clenched his jaw.

We continued to drive up the hills. Tommy parked at a cute little picnic spot. 

“Have you been here before?” I glanced at him. “It’s nice up here”.

“Oh yeah”. Tommy blushed. 

“You bought a girl up here before? A date?”

“I wouldn’t call her a date”. Tommy laughed. “Ali set us up but fuck she was a psycho. She just kept reapplying her red lipstick all night and kept gossiping about all the cheerleaders at school”. 

“So you didn’t make out up here?”

“What? Fuck no. She was into photography so she took her camera and went off to take photos. I literally sat here sleeping in the car”. 

“Really?” I laughed. 

“Yes really!”

“That’s too funny”. 

“Glad I amuse you” Tommy smiled at me. 

“Can you blame me though? I mean, you have a reputation”. 

“What?”

“Oh come on!” I laughed. “You’re a player”. 

“That’s what you think of me?” Tommy studied me carefully. 

“Well .. that’s what people say I guess?” I paused. “You do go out with lots of girls”. 

“Well .. yeah. I like to get out. Have a good time you know? But I don’t sleep with everyone if that’s what you’re thinking”. 

“It doesn’t matter what I think”. I was crisp .. feeling something weird like jealousy? I had no reason to be jealous though. Tommy and I were not a couple. 

“Hmmmm ..” Tommy eyed me suspiciously. “Jealous?”

“I’m not jealous!” My voice was slightly higher than intended. 

“You so are!” Tommy laughed causing me to go bright red. 

“I’m not!” I rolled my eyes. “Why would I be jealous?” 

Before I knew what was happening Tommy had grabbed my face and was kissing me. My mouth instantly opened and I felt myself melt into him. 

“They never compared to you”. Tommy whispered as he pulled me across the console into his lap so that I was straddling him. 

I should have moved or done something but I was enjoying this feeling of being wanted. I knew it was wrong, so wrong but I was powerless to stop it. 

Tommy kept his hands on with side of my face as he kissed me passionately. Desire ran through me and my body betrays me again as I begin to respond. His lips kiss my ear, my throat then travels back to my mouth again, sending shivers up my spine. 

I can feel his hardness pressing against my core and I’m overcome with emotion. His hands grip my hips, his mouth still attached to mine as he moves against me. It’s too much, way too much and I pull back suddenly. 

“I can’t”. I move swiftly off him as my hands shake. “I’m sorry I just can’t”. 

“Hey it’s ok”. Tommy touches my face. “I wasn’t planning on it going further”. 

“Tommy I can’t do this .. I’m confused. I feel so mixed up but most of all I feel sick with guilt”. 

“Belle I’m sorry. Maybe you were right before? Maybe we shouldn’t be together like this at all”. Tommy ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. “I’ll take you back”. 

My hand reached for the car door and I quickly got out. Desperate to get away from Tommy before I completely broke. I got a few steps and started crying. Suddenly Tommy’s arms were holding me, pulling my back flush against his chest. 

“It’s ok”. He lent his chin on my shoulder. “You’re ok Belle”. 

“I need to tell him”. 

“I know”. Tommy sighed. “He’ll hate us but the truth needs to come out”. 

“Not you. I can’t say it was you Tommy. Please don’t ask me to”. I sighed. “Please promise me you won’t tell him, not yet anyway”. 

“Belle ..”

“Please Tommy”. I spun around to face him. “Please”. 

“Ok, ok”. Tommy lent his forehead against mine. “I don’t agree with you though. We need to tell him some time soon though”. 

“We will but let me do this my way ok?”

“Ok”.

“Please take be back to his apartment. I need to face him. I can’t do this a second longer”.


	24. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes home to talk to Dutch but things don’t go to plan.

“Just drop me here”. I glanced at Tommy. “I don’t want Dutch to see your car”

Tommy pulled over just before Dutch’s apartment. I sighed and gave him my thanks before getting out the car. 

“If you need anything let me know”, Tommy looked as bad as I felt right now. “I mean it Belle”. 

“I know”. 

“If you need me to come over ..”

“I’m not telling him about you Tommy, we’ve been through this. I’ll talk to you later”. I waved and hurried off. I noticed that Tommy didn’t drive off straight away, obviously waiting to make sure I got to the apartment safely.

As I rounded the corner I was surprised to see Johnny’s car parked out front. I wondered if he was just checking on Dutch or arguing with him about his behaviour? 

I used my key to let myself in. Once inside I saw Johnny, Ali and Dutch seated in the living area. I was clearly interrupting something. Dutch stood up the second he saw me. His face was white. 

“Jesus Belle I was getting worried”. He walked towards me but noticed how I stepped back from him so he made no attempt to hug me. “Look .. I’m sorry about this morning ok? I never meant to carry on like that”. He kept glancing at Johnny and Ali which bothered me. What was going on? 

“What have I interrupted?” I couldn’t read Johnny’s expression but Ali who I knew so well was avoiding my gaze. “Guys?”

“Babe listen .. last night was fucking crazy”. Dutch ran his hand through his hair. 

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?”. 

“Belle, come outside”. Ali stood up, glanced at Johnny then took me by the arm. As she walked past Dutch she gave him a look that I couldn’t quite place. 

“Ali ..” Dutch ran his fingers through his hair. 

“No dont”, Ali’s curt reply made me glance between them both. Then she let go of my arm and walked in front at a faster pace. 

I followed her out into the patio, leaving Johnny and Dutch inside. 

“Ali? Did something happen?” I paused. “Is it about Dutch fighting at your party? Wait .. the other guy? He’s not seriously injured is he?” 

“Belle sit down”. Ali sat down and motioned to me. 

“Ali?”

“Johnny and I came over because well .. we couldn’t sleep last night. We just want to do the right thing but it’s hard you know? You’re my best friend Belle .. I don’t want to hurt you”. 

“Ali please just tell me what’s going on?”

“Last night .. before the fight ..” Ali breathed in deeply. “Johnny walked in on something”

“What?” 

“The guest house ... Dutch was in there with a girl .. Bianca I think?”

“What? Ali what do you mean?”

Ali put her face in her hands, she looked so uncomfortable. 

“Bianca .. the girl was .. well in a compromising position”. 

“Just tell me!” I felt the blood rush out if my face. 

“She was giving him a blow job”. Ali paused. “I’m so sorry but I just couldn’t keep it from you. They were both high”

“Johnny saw?” My voice was a whisper. Was I hearing her right?

“Everything”. Ali sighed. “The guy he fought later was the girl’s boyfriend”.

“What?” Was I hearing her right? 

“Ali I’m sorry. I had to tell you”. 

“Wait does Dutch .. remember this? Or was he too out of it?”

“He remembers Belle”. 

“So he ..knows he’s cheated on me?” My blood was boiling but there was also a knot in my stomach. I had cheated on him with Tommy. But here I was full of guilt trying to navigate the worst situation whereas Dutch hadn’t given me any signs this morning. Would he have told me if Johnny hadn’t walked in on him?

“I’m not sure if .. well when we confronted him he didn’t want us to tell you”. Ali paused. “I think he thought it was just a mistake and ..”

“And I didn’t need to know”. 

“I’m sorry”. 

“Can you please ask Johnny to come out here?” I needed to hear it. 

Ali nodded and walked inside. I could hear raised voices then a moment later Johnny appeared. He looked sad as he pulled me in for a hug. 

“Please tell me”. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. 

“What Ali told you was true Belle. I walked in and .. well she was on her knees, he was standing with his dick out. A sight I wish I could forget”.

“And she was ..” it was a stupid question.

“Oh yeah” Johnny sighed. “They stopped when I walked in”. 

“Does he like her? Why was he fighting her boyfriend?”

“Well I’m assuming someone saw when I had the door open, maybe they told her boyfriend?” Johnny paused. “No I doubt there are feelings involved Belle. He loves you but .. yeah”. 

“I’m going to go pack my bag”. I saw Johnny look down at his feet. “Can you please drop me off somewhere?”

“Belle do you want to talk to him? I mean ..”

“Not now”. I swallowed the lump in my throat. 

“Ok, yeah you can count on us. Whatever you need. You can stay with us even?”

“Thanks Johnny. I’m going to go inside and get organized. Can you please make sure he stays away from me?”

“Ok”.

I walked in. Ali had her face in her hands sitting on the sofa. Dutch jumped to his feet as soon as he saw me.

“No!” I held out a hand to him and our gazes met. His full of sadness and regret, mine full of anger. “Don’t follow me”. 

I headed into the bedroom and closed the door., trying to ignore the yelling from the living room. I hastily packed while tears rolled down my face. Dutch and I were a huge fucked up mess. I felt completely shattered .. for his actions, for mine and for the way we’d managed to destroy what we had. 

I heard a soft knock and assumed it was Ali. I opened the door and Dutch was standing there. He pointed at my bags. 

“I’m going to my parents place. They’re away so you stay here”. 

“I told you not to follow me”. I hated him seeing me like this. I just wanted space to think. 

“I’m going. I have some stuff in my car”. He paused. “We need to talk and I know now’s not the right time”.

“Just go or I’ll go”. 

Dutch stood there for a moment and I looked at him. My heart hurt because I loved him. I honestly loved him. I knew what he’d done and what I’d done. Fuck we were both guilty. 

“I’m sorry. I do love you”. He said the words quickly because he knew I wasn’t ready to hear them. 

“Don’t say that when your dick was down some slut’s throat!”

He looked like he was in pain. Like my words had wounded him. He nodded and walked off quickly. 

I watched him go and it actually felt worse. The realization that I loved him even after what happened tore at my chest along with a heavy weight. I knew then that I felt something for Tommy, but it wasn’t the love I felt for Dutch.


	25. The first cut is the deepest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

Three days had past and I felt like a walking zombie. I hadn’t eaten anything but a handful of cereal and I was running on broken sleep. I’d avoided Tommy, Ali and Johnny’s phone calls as I just couldn’t speak to anyone. I knew Dutch was giving me space, but I was also aware that the inevitable would happen sooner or later. 

I was sitting on the window seat looking outside when I saw his car pull up. Somewhere deep in my heart I was waiting for this moment. I heard his key in the door and felt like I’d be sick but I managed to breath deeply, reminding myself that every action has a consequence. 

“Hi”. Dutch looked and sounded worse than me. He hadn’t shaved and the bags under his eyes indicated that he hadn’t slept either.

“Sit down please”. My heart was racing. I watched him walk across from me and sit in the arm chair. He looked confused that I was even speaking to him. 

“We’re fucked up”. I watched as his eyebrow shot up at my language. “Like really fucked up Dutch. What you did ..” I put my face in my hands. 

“Belle .. I was high and full of alcohol. No excuses ok but it wasn’t me .. I need you to understand that I’m ..”

“Let me finish” I cut him off. “I meant to say that what you did Dutch .. doesn’t compare to what I did”. 

“What are you talking about?” He got out of the chair and knelt at my feet. 

“WE fucked up Dutch. You and me”.

“I’m not understanding”. 

“I had too much to drink and was alone. You left me alone Dutch! I just wanted to be with you but you were always off with your friends drinking and smoking. I just wanted to be with YOU!”

“What are you saying?” Dutch’s jaw was tense. 

“I found someone who told me I was sexy and who gave me their attention. I was alone and confused”. I paused. “Things got out of control and we ended up having sex”. 

“WHAT?” Dutch stood up, his face red with anger. 

“YOU HAD SEX WITH ANOTHER GUY? BUT YOU GO TO LEAVE ME YESTERDAY AFTER ALI SPOKE TO YOU? I DIDNT FUCK ANYONE!”

“I know that! I came back to tell you the truth but got hit with that bombshell! Jesus Dutch .. just because you didn’t have full on sex doesn’t make you innocent!”

“WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING YESTERDAY?”

“Because I was confused!” I started crying. “I know you wouldn’t have told me unless Johnny walked in on you and don’t bother lying.”. 

“That’s beside the fucking point!”

“No it’s not!! I felt like I had to tell you. I couldn’t live my life based on a lie!! But you .. “ I wiped my face. “You wouldn’t have told me”. 

“Who?” Dutch’s voice was barely a whisper. I don’t know what was worse, when he was shouting or this. 

“It doesn’t matter!!”

“It does to me”. He ran his hands through his hair. “So while you’re being so fucking honest make sure you’re doing it 100%”

“That’s not fair Dutch”. 

“Fair? Fucking hell we’re past being fair”. 

“Would you have told me HER name?” I stared at him, my hands shaking. 

“Yes. If you wanted to know”. 

“Bullshit”. I glared at him, knowing full well he wouldn’t. 

“TELL ME WHO IT WAS!”

I was actually scared. He was furious and I knew that unless I came clean right now I wouldn’t be able to move forward. 

“Tommy”. My voice was just a whisper. I watched as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He looked like he was trying to process what I said. 

“TOMMY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?” 

“No”. 

“WELL I DIDNT SEE THAT COMING! A FRIEND OF MINE DECIDES TO FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND?” 

“Stop it!” I stood up and pointed my finger at it. “Don’t you dare stand their acting high and mighty when YOU had your dick down some tramp’s throat!” 

“HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SHE WAS ALI?”

“Listen to yourself!!! Who it was doesn’t matter!!!”

Dutch got up and started pacing. I could see his jaw was clenched. “Did you enjoy it?”

“What!?” 

“I asked if you enjoyed it?”

“Did you enjoy getting a blowjob from Bianca?”

“Well I came so I must have”. His words were laced with venom and I felt my heart grow tight in my chest. 

“So did I”. It was a low blow snd I knew it. We were hell bent on hurting each other at this point. As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. Even more when I saw the look in his eyes. 

He immediately turned to the door. Pausing for a minute before looking back at me. I instantly felt my heart break inside my chest. The look he gave me would haunt me forever .. he was broken. I’d broken him. 

“Dutch ..” My voice cracked with emotion. “Dont ..”

“I can’t .. I can’t look at you right now and you probably feel the same about me”. 

“I’ll leave. This is your place”. 

“My parents are away for 2 weeks. We’ll discuss it later”. With that he walked out, not giving me a second look. 

I hated myself. The confession hadn’t done anything except widen the space between us.


	26. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has talks with Ali and Tommy. Her and Dutch get closure for the time being.

“Don’t” I hated the way Ali was looking at me from across the breakfast table. She was clearly disappointed and upset at my behaviour. And that hurt. “Just don’t Ali. I know what you’re thinking and trust me I’ve regretted it too. I wish to god I could take it back”. 

“Do you have feelings for Tommy?”

“I thought so but I realize now that I was just feeling neglected and confused. At the time the attention he was giving me felt good so I ...” I put my face in my hands. 

“You thought that you felt something?”

“At the time”. 

“And now?”

“I just .. no”. I sighed. “It was a moment. A fucking moment Ali. But it felt good to be wanted like that? Jesus I feel like such a shitty human”. 

“I won’t lie Belle”. Ali paused. “You majorly fucked up ok? Sex with someone was bad but Tommy? What the hell were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinking”. 

“Listen ..” Ali took a sip of her coffee. “I’ve had this talk with Johnny ok? And what you did was bad but Dutch also fucked up. I don’t know if that makes the whole saga worse .. but two wrongs can’t make a right. Playing the blame game isn’t helping”. 

“I know”

“Did you really tell him that Tommy made you orgasm?” Ali looked at me wide eyed. 

“He told Johnny what I said?” I sighed. “Guess it doesn’t matter but yeah I said it, he asked me if I enjoyed it and I turned the question back on him”. 

“How?”

“I asked him if he liked the blow job Bianca gave him”. 

“Jesus Belle!” Ali groaned. 

“Are you defending him? He asked ME first!!!” I was getting upset. I know what I did was stupid but he DID ask me first!

“Sorry”. Ali paused. “Did you just say it to get back at him”.

“After HE told me that he came down her throat so yeah”. 

“Shit”. Ali just looked at me blankly. 

“He left that part out right?”

“I think so”. 

“Yet because I physically had sex I’m somehow the bad person?”

“Belle it’s not that. I think it’s more because it was Tommy. I don’t know how it’s going to end but I can see them both fighting it out”. Ali paused. “Johnny’s been keeping them apart at the dojo but it can’t go on forever”. 

“I know”. 

“You also need to come clean with Tommy. He told Johnny that he was giving you space but he believed you’d start up a relationship with him”. 

“What? No!” I took a big sip of my coffee. “Ali this is so messed up!”

“Belle do you still love Dutch?”

“Yes”

“Even after what happened?”

“Yes. I’m hurt and angry .. but I can’t just stop loving him”. 

“Then you need to speak with Tommy. Let him know how you feel and then you need time”.

“Time?”

“Yes time Belle. You both need to heal”. 

.................

I knocked on Tommy’s door and wondered if I should have just phoned him? Easy way out but at least I wouldn’t be standing here shaking. 

“Belle?” Tommy looked shocked to see me but held open the door. “Um do you want something to drink?”

“Just water please”. I felt faint. This was so hard to do. 

A few minutes later I was seated next to him on the sofa. I took a deep breath. 

“Tommy these past few weeks have been hard on everyone. And I want you to know that I care so much about you. But that night .. my head was confused. I wanted to feel sexy and have someone shower attention on me. I felt ignored by my boyfriend and I was hurt”. 

“But you feel something for me?”. Tommy pressed. “You told me that in the car”. 

“I feel something for you but I don’t love you”. 

“You need time to love me”. 

“Tommy”. I reached for his hand. “I don’t .. have that feeling you know? Seeing Dutch again made me realize that feeling well .. it’s special and I just, I mean I don’t feel it for you. Not in the way that you need me to”. 

“So you’re just going to wait around for Dutch?” Tommy snatched his hand away. “Are you serious”

“Dutch hates me right now. I’m not waiting around Tommy. I don’t know what the future holds but I’m not sitting here banking that we’ll live happily ever after”. 

“So you don’t even give us a chance?”

“There’s no us Tommy”. I paused. “To be with you would be unfair, especially for you”. 

“This is fucked up you know that?”

“I know Tommy. I’m so sorry”. I stood up quickly before I broke in front of him. “I wish I could turn back time”.

“I don’t regret you Belle”. Tommy looked sad. “I only regret not making a move before that dick did. Maybe then you wouldn’t be still having feelings for him”. 

“Tommy don’t”. 

“I look at you Belle and I see you alone in ten, twenty years. Even if you two get back together he’ll never commit you know that! He’s not right for you!”

“Please Tommy”. I told myself not to cry. “You don’t know anything about the future ok?”

“Keep on dreaming Belle”. 

“Stop. Just .. stop. This isn’t helping either one of us”. 

“Don’t come crawling back when he hurts you again or decides he wants to go back to single life. I won’t wait around for you”. 

“I don’t expect you too”. 

I walked out closing the door softly behind me. His words weighed heavily on me and I knew there was so much truth to them. But I also knew that I wouldn’t start something with him when I didn’t truly love him. 

The drive back to Dutch’s apartment wasn’t easy. A million thoughts crossed my mind. A week had past since my confession to Dutch and I knew that it was only a matter of days before we needed to talk and work out what we were going going to do. I’d already packed up all my belongings and had made enquirers about a new apartment. But still the situation was breaking my heart. 

As I pulled up I saw Dutch’s car. My heart sank. I wasn’t prepared. I just wanted a few more days. 

I walked in and he was going through some of his mail that I’d left out. He glanced up when he saw me. 

“Hi”. My voice was low. His expression was blank and I found him hard to read.

“I just came to get a few things”

“Oh ok. Um .. I’ve found a new place and I can move out in a few days? I know you’ll need to move back here soon”

“Yeah I do”. 

“So I’ll call the landlord today”

“Ok”

I stood there, heart pounding in my chest. The reality of the situation was hitting me. 

“So this is it then? We’re breaking up?” I noticed the look he gave me, almost questioning why I said the words out loud. 

“I thought that was obvious”

“I just need to hear you say it”

“Belle ..” Dutch threw the mail aside and studied my face. “We can’t be together”. 

“I know”. 

I watched as he frustratedly gathered his mail and grabbed a bag he had on the floor. I assume it was full of clothes. 

“I’ll need to be back in here on Monday. My parents will be back”. He paused. “Can you be gone by then?”

His words tore through my heart but I simply nodded and watched him walk to the door. 

“Dutch?” 

“What?”

“I’m sorry”. I sucked in a deep breath. “I wish .. but I can’t ..”

“I’m sorry too”. 

“I still.. whatever happened .. I still love you”. Silence was deafening and I stood there waiting for him to say it back but he didn’t. He just nodded and left. When he closed the door behind him I covered my mouth with my hand as I cried before sitting on the floor. My sobs wracked my thin frame and I cried like I was wounded. Maybe I was?


	27. Time heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later and Belle and Dutch see each other again at Ali and Johnny’s wedding rehearsal dinner.

1 year later 

Time had passed and a lot of things had changed. Ali and Johnny were getting married next weekend and we’d graduated collage. I was working as a trainee nurse at the local Hospital and living in my small but comfortable 1 bedroom apartment. Was I content? Yes. Was I happy? No. 

I hadn’t put myself in any positions to run into Dutch, although Ali had filled me in about how he’d been going. He’d taken over his fathers workshop but was now making and producing custom bikes. Ali had told me that he was well and happy, and I never asked her anymore than that. I made sure that everyone knew not to invite us anywhere together and although it was uncomfortable for them, they managed to help us keep our distance. 

My heart still aches when I think of him and our memories together. I haven’t dated anyone since him and that’s been the hardest part. I’m unsure if I’ll ever be fully ready to let go of him. 

But I would be seeing him tonight for the wedding rehearsal dinner and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was Ali’s matron of honor and he was Johnny’s best man. There was no way around this. 

Tommy had enlisted in the army and wouldn’t be making it to the wedding. I was relieved in a way because I knew that Tommy’s presence would possibly make the situation worse. After the fall out a year ago, Dutch and Tommy had fought in the dojo. Ali had told me how bad it was .. it took three guys to pull Dutch off him and Tommy had a broken nose. They never spoke again, which just made me feel like we’d all lost something. 

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a slim fit long sleeved red cocktail dress that sat just above my knee. I teamed it up with a black clutch and heels and left my hair long and flowing. I decided on bright red lipstick but fairly natural makeup. I breathed in deeply and tried to convince myself that Dutch might be busy? Maybe he wouldn’t show?

I arrived at the golf club and was immediately greeted by Ali and her family. I was glad I was with her first. 

“You ok?” Ali linked her arm in mine as we walked inside. 

“No but I can’t hide forever”. 

“Neither can Dutch”.

“I know .. I just ..” I paused. “I miss him. My heart still hurts Ali”. 

“I know Belle”. Ali hugged me. “He was your first. You never get over your first”. 

We walked inside, ready to have dinner and a formal run through of how the wedding would go. I saw Dutch standing next to Johnny. My heart tightened and I had to remind myself to breath. He looked like my old Dutch but different. He was bigger, like he’d been lifting weights. His hair was a bit darker and he was smiling with Johnny. He looked .. happier. Still the same hilt Dutch I fell in love with, but more mature in a way. 

“Belle?” Ali looked worried. “You’re seated next to him. Should I move you?”

“No it’s fine. Being the best man I have to dance with him at your wedding. Best get the weird stuff out of the way?”

I let Ali lead me over. This was it. He was going to see me and I had no clue how he’d react. I saw Johnny look at me, smile but discreetly say something to Dutch. Ok so now he knew .. I felt sick. 

“Belle! How are you?” Johnny embraced me. “Breathe”. He whispered in my ear. 

I pulled away and smiled then looked at Dutch. He had his hands in his suit pants but didn’t look angry. 

“Hi Belle”. 

“Hi Dutch”. 

“You look .. good”. 

“I like your suit”. 

It was awkward small talk but at least we weren’t killing each other. I noticed Johnny and Ali talking to another couple. I knew they were doing it purposely. 

“Thanks .. heard you’re a nurse?”

“Yeah I work at the hospital”. 

“Wow that’s amazing”. 

“And you? Ali says you build custom bikes now?”

“Yeah it’s going well”. Dutch paused. “A lot has changed”. 

“Yeah I know. Time stops for nobody”. Silence lingered and he looked at me before taking a drink of a passing waiter. 

“Drink?”

“I’m right for now”. 

We sat next to each other for dinner and conversation flowed. He told me all about his bikes that he designed, and how he still studied karate with Johnny but had recently hit the gym too. 

“I can tell”. I paused. “You look bigger”. 

“Thanks I guess?” Dutch paused. “You look better. You were real thin last time I saw you”. 

“Yeah well that was a rough time. I actually love food now but I should probably exercise more otherwise I’ll get fat”. 

“Fat? Are you serious? Women need curves! I hate that waif look”. 

“I agree actually”. 

“So .. you by yourself?”

“Oh yeah are you?”

“Well ..” Dutch looked uncomfortable but continued. “I’ve had a few dates but nothing you know .. serious”. 

“Oh right”. 

“You?”

“Me? No I haven’t dated since you”. 

“What? You haven’t been on a single date in a year?”

“No”. I took a sip of my wine. “Guess I haven’t had time”

“Oh”. Dutch drank his beer as we both struggled to get out of the uneasiness. “You live by yourself?”

“Yeah well myself and Mr Jingles”. I smiled. “My cat”. 

“Mr Jingles?” Dutch raised an eyebrow. 

“My main man”. 

I saw Dutch’s lips turn up into a smile for a second. A few minutes later and everyone was on the dance floor practicing the traditional waltz. Dutch and I sat looking at each other, it was very awkward. But then Dutch gestures to the dance floor. 

“Do you want to dance? You know it would make Ali happy”. 

“Sure”. 

We made our way onto the dance floor and his arm moved to the curve or my lower back before he connected our hands and my free hand rested on his shoulder. 

Touching him made my heart beat rapidly. He felt all warm and muscly and smelt like my old Dutch. It was intoxicating - this musky male smell that was all his. 

“Is this ok?” Dutch must have noticed my hands shaking. 

“Yes I’m just cold”. 

He knew I was lying but he simply nodded. It was bizarre being this close to him again. I thought I’d be ok but I clearly wasn’t. My heart yearned for him. 

We danced and he glanced at me a few times when he thought I wasn’t looking. I wondered if he was noticing that my hair was longer and dyed a few shades lighter? Or if he’d noticed the small diamond stud nose piercing I wore now? Just subtle differences that told us both that time had passed. 

The dance ended and we parted, standing in the middle of the dance floor clapping for the band before heading back to our table. Coffee was bought out and I was thankful to be holding a steaming cup in an attempt to disguise my shaking hands.

“So next weekend these two will be married?” Dutch glanced at me. 

“Yeah I’m happy for them”. 

“Yeah”.

“Weddings still get on your nerves?”

“Not as much”. Dutch shrugged. “Johnny seems pretty happy. Drives me mad how much he’s softened .. he’s talked about kids and shit too”. 

“Wow”. I laughed. “Who would have thought huh?”

“Yeah”. Dutch stirred his coffee. “You still love weddings?”

“Oh yeah. Always will”. 

“You still want that?”

“For sure. Marriage and babies one day. That would be a dream come true”. 

“Babies? More than one?”

“Absolutely! Maybe three?”

“Don’t you see how the first one goes?” Dutch smiled. 

“Nah. You just jump all in and get them out of the way so you don’t have to deal with diapers later”. 

“Sounds like a whole lot of crazy”. 

“What’s life without crazy Dutch?” 

He pretended to be engrossed in stirring his mug but I could see him smiling. He stopped suddenly and glanced at his watch before turning to me. 

“I have to make a move. I’ve got to work in the morning”. 

“Oh yeah sure. Same, so I should go too”. 

“I’ll just go say goodbye to everyone. Um .. so I guess I’ll see you next weekend?”

“Oh yeah you won’t miss me. I’ll be the one in the big pink puffy dress”. 

“I’ll look out for you”. Dutch smiled then made his way through the crowd. I watched him for a moment then found Ali and Johnny and said my goodbyes. 

I was walking through the carpark when Dutch called my name. I stopped and he caught up to me.

“You shouldn’t walk alone”. It was more of a statement. 

“Oh I can look after myself”. I paused. “Johnny didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I got my green belt last weekend”. 

“Seriously? You kept up with it?” 

“Yeah”. 

“That’s great but no he didn’t tell me”. 

“Well now you know”. 

We walked towards my car and I thanked him and wished him a good evening. It was polite conversation, like we barely knew each yet had a sordid history. Or maybe we were two souls meeting each other again?


	28. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Dutch meet again and Johnny/Ali’s combined Buck’s/Hens night celebration.

It was two days before the wedding and Ali and Johnny had decided that they didn’t want hens and bucks nights, rather they wanted a combined event. So they’d arranged for a few of their friends and members of their wedding party to meet for drinks. Just a casual low key get together, but secretly I thought Ali might have been worried that Johnny might have had strippers. She was a bit insecure about that and I guess having Dutch as the best man might have made her worry about what Johnny might been up to! 

I was nervous about seeing Dutch again. I hadn’t stopped thinking about him since the previous weekend. I wiped my sweaty palms on my skin tight black jeans and adjusted my halter neck blue top as I waited with Ali, Johnny and Bobby outside the bar. We were early and it was nice just standing around talking like old times. 

“You ok?” Johnny pulled me aside. “Seems like you two were alright last weekend?”

“Yeah it was weird seeing him again”

“He said the same thing”. 

“He did?”

“Yeah”. Johnny paused. “He was nervous about seeing you”.

“So was I”. 

I stopped as I saw Dutch approaching. He looked incredible in jeans and a tight black t shirt. I knew he’d been lifting weights but it was hard to see him properly in a suit. Now was a different story .. his arms were huge and I could see his abs through the fabric of his t shirt. But what shocked me the most was his huge tattoo that started at his right wrist and travelled all the way up his right arm, disappearing under his sleeve. It looked like a cobra with a few other things I couldn’t make out, but that defiantly wasn’t there when we were last together. 

He greeted Johnny and the boys first then Ali before his eyes settled on me. 

“Hi Belle”. 

“Hi Dutch”. Formalities again. I opened my mouth to try to talk some more but nothing came out. Luckily Ali told us to go inside and grab some drinks.

The boys were playing pool while a few of us girls were sitting at a table just chatting, drinking snd having a good time. One of the girls Margo worked with Ali and kept checking Dutch out. 

“Who’s the guy in the black fitted t shirt?”. Margo asked me. 

“Oh that’s Dutch”. 

“Is he single?”

I felt my face burn but I wasn’t with him. We were nothing so I had no right to him. 

“Yes. We umm .. used to date actually”. 

“But that’s history?”

“Um yeah”. 

“Wow”. Margo looked at me. “Why’d you let a hot guy like him go?”

“Long story”. I took a sip of my wine and tried to disengage from Margo. A few minutes later and I noticed her walking up to him, she handed him a beer and they started talking. She was clearly flirting and he looked comfortable with the attention. 

I felt sick. I wanted to scream at her but I kept reminding myself that we were long over. Still it hurt. Ali glanced to where I was looking and touched my shoulder. 

“Go talk to him? 

“No way”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s not mine Ali. He never will be”. I paused. “I’m going outside for a smoke”. Ali rolled her eyes, I wasn’t a smoker but liked to engage in it if we were out drinking. Just a new habit that I’d started recently. 

I walked past Dutch and Margo quickly and headed out the door. The second I was outside I fumbled for my cigarette and lighter, feeling relieved when I finally took a drag. 

“Since when do you smoke?”

I screamed and spun around quickly. Dutch was standing by the door with a raised eyebrow. 

“Jesus you scared me!”

“Well when?”

“Oh I don’t know really. Only when I’m drinking or if it’s a social thing”. 

“You used to get up me for smoking”. 

“Yeah well ..” I drifted off not knowing what to say. “Where’s Margo?”

“Who?”

“Margo .. the girl who was chatting you up?”

“Oh right .. I didn’t get her name”. 

“She was asking me about you”. 

“Yeah and what did you say?”

“Nothing much. I told her we used to date”. I wished the floor would open up and swallow me up. Why did I say that?

“Oh right well .. she’s not my type”. Dutch paused as he watched me take another drag. He looked like he wanted to say more but he didn’t. 

“Why are you out here if you’re not smoking?”

“I was escaping Margo” Dutch smirked. “She started touching me and it got all weird”. 

“Oh right”. I smiled back. “I like your tattoo. It looks good on you”. I needed to change the subject fast. 

“Thanks. I just finished it a few weeks ago actually”. 

“It’s a cobra?” I squinted to get a better view. 

“Mainly. But it’s a mash up of lots of things intertwined. Kind of just shit that mattered to me”. 

As I looked at the artwork I noticed the cobra, various types of leaves and vines, a motorbike .. then almost at the top of his sleeve was a back view of a girl. Even though she had no face she looked remarkably like me. Just the way her hair fell over one shoulder and the clothes that she wore. I diverted my eyes quickly because I didn’t want to make a fool of myself by asking him. 

“Well it looks good”. I stammered. “I should go back in”. I quickly stubbed out my smoke. 

“Yeah”. Dutch turned to head back snd held the door open for me. His hand automatically went to the small of my back touching my bare skin and the second it did I froze causing him to quickly move it. I hurried inside as if nothing happened. 

As we walked past the pool table I heard the guys joking around with Dutch. 

“Did you seriously go outside for a quickie?” Bobby rolled his eyes. 

“With Belle? Jesus no”. Dutch laughed as lent against the pool table. “We’re history”. 

He was right, we were. But the way that he casually said it and the laugh that followed later just hurt me. I kept walking through the bodies that were dancing on the small dance area to get back to Ali and the girls. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and I turned around. 

“Do you want to dance?” A tall blonde haired guy with dark green eyes had hold of my arm. I shook my head and tried to move away but he had an uncomfortable hold on me. 

“No. Let go of me”. I started to panic as he was pulling me closer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“You don’t want to dance? Maybe we can go outside and .. talk?” 

The guy was creepy and I knew I had to get away but before I had a chance to react Dutch was pulling him off me. 

“She said no!” Dutch pushed me behind him and I stood their in shock, I don’t know whether it was from the sleezeball’s grip on my arm or the fact that Dutch of all people had stepped in. 

The guy took one look at Dutch and put his hands up in defeat. I simply turned on my heal and matched out of the bar. I hoped Dutch wasn’t following me because I was running high on emotion and I needed space. 

As I pushed open the door to the bar cool breeze hit my face and that’s when I realized I was crying. 

“Belle! Are you ok?” Dutch called out to me. 

“Yeah I’m fine”. I stood facing away from him and silently willed him to go back inside. “I’ll be in soon just go back”. 

“I’ll wait”. 

“I said I’m fine!!”

I just wanted him to go. This was a mistake, all of it. Dutch and I were damaged goods and history as he said it. Nothing good could come of this. Even as friends it would never work. I was just too broken. 

“And I said I’ll wait!” He raised his voice and I snapped and turned around to face him. 

“JUST GO FOR GOD’S SAKE! WE’RE HISTORY REMEMBER? I’M NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!”

“Why are you crying? Did that fucker hurt you?” 

“NO! AND I DIDN’T NEED YOU! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF! I HAVE LOOKED AFTER MYSELF ON MY OWN FOR THE PAST YEAR!”

“Calm down”. 

“Please go inside”. I wiped my eyes and wished the earth would swallow me up. 

“Come here”. Dutch pulled on the waist band of my jeans as I gasped and fell into his arms. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t touch him and leave him again. His arms wrapped around me but I couldn’t hold him back. 

“No” I struggled against his chest but he wouldn’t let me go. 

“It’s ok”

“No it’s not”

“Shhh”

“It’s not ok!” I roughly pushed him away from me. “I heard you telling Bobby we were history then laughing. I heard you! So if that’s the god damned truth then go inside Dutch!!!”

“We are history”. 

“I know that!!!”

“I didn’t mean .. fuck”. Dutch ran his hand through his hair. 

We stood there emotional, angry and confused at each other. His hands were in his pockets, mine on my hips. Both of us breathing heavy. 

“I just .. I have to go. I can’t do this”. 

“Hey ..” Dutch reached out and grabbed hold of my wrist. “I’ve missed you. I don’t know anything right now but that .. I’ve missed you”. 

“I’ve missed you too”. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you. It was more of a nervous laugh because I hated that Bobby asked me that”. 

“Oh”. 

“Can we somehow .. I mean is there any way we can be friends?”

Was there? Could we go from lovers to friends? Could he do that? Could I do that? Did I want to do that?

“I just .. it’s hard”. 

“I know but .. I’ve missed you”. Dutch paused. “It’s all I fucking know right now”. 

His hand found mine and I didn’t pull away even though every fiber in my body told me to. I had no clue what this meant or where we were headed. And I didn’t know what was more painful. Having Dutch out of my my life or having him in it? With Dutch it had always been all or nothing .. to have him like this, knuckles grazing my hand and taking about friendship seemed so much worse than when we were apart.

But then he smiled. And oh how my heart ached because I hadn’t seen that smile in so long. It was genuine and reflected in his eyes .. usually reserved just for me.


	29. Motorbike rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle receives a phone call that leads her to a motorbike ride up a mountain.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I glanced at the alarm clock and it was 10 a.m. defiantly time to get up. I reached over and bought the phone to my ear. 

“Hello?”

“Hey”

I froze then dropped the phone. Shit! It was Dutch! How did he get my number? Why was he calling me? 

“Umm hi sorry I dropped the phone”. 

“Are you still in bed?” I heard him laugh.

“We’ll kind of. I mean I’m awake now. How .. I mean, how did you get my number?”

“I asked Ali”. 

“Oh right .. why?” I slapped my forehead. 

“Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come check out my shop? I have a new bike I need to test out today and well .. it’s boring by myself”. 

Dutch and I on a bike together? Dutch wanting to spend the day with me? Dutch letting me see his bike shop? My head was swimming. 

“Oh .. Um yeah .. sounds good”. 

“Do you want to meet me there? You remember how to get there?” 

My face flushed remembering what we did last time in his shop. 

“Of course. I’ll just shower and grab some breakfast then I’ll come by? Maybe an hour?”

“Sounds good”.

“Ok see you then”. I heard him say goodbye then I hung up. My heart was racing. I bent my knees and bought them to my chest, wondering what to make out of this. I quickly dialed Ali’s number. 

“Hello?”

“Ali! Did you give Dutch my number?”

“Oh hello to you too and yes I did”. I heard her chuckle. “Did he call?”

“Yes he bloody called! He wants to show me his shop and go for a ride”. 

“Nice”. 

“Ali!! Are you fucking listening to me!!! What’s going on here? I mean he spoke about being friends? Are we friends? Can we be friends? I’m so confused!! Maybe I should call him back .. make an excuse not to go?”

“Don’t you dare you silly girl!!! Just let it be belle. Stop overthinking!”

“Ali!!”

“Calm down!! Get dressed and just enjoy each other’s company ok? Just take the olive branch. This past year apart has healed you both and you’ve grown up a lot .. just let whatever this is BE ok?”

“Ok”. I breathed in deeply. “Ok yeah you’re right. I’ll go shower now”. 

“Ok and be safe on that bike. I’m getting married tomorrow remember. I kinda need you!”

“Ok Ali” I laughed then hung up. So I was going to do this. I jumped out of bed, quickly showered and pulled on my slim feet blue jeans and yellow floral vintage t shirt that showed off my midriff. I ran a brush through my hair and tucked a yellow hair tie on my wrist just in case I wanted to put it up later. No make up and black sneakers finished my outfit. This was by no means a date and I wasn’t going to go overboard. 

After quickly eating a pastry and drinking my morning coffee I was off and in the car, driving over to a once familiar place. 

“Wow”. I pushed my sunnies up on my head when I saw how the small workshop had been transformed. It was now a massive building. It looked so professional. I smiled seeing the sign “king’s motorcycles”. Typical Dutch. 

“You made it”. Dutch came out the main building and again looked like a movie star in his jeans and white t shirt. 

“Yeah”. I locked my car and walked over. “Dutch this looks amazing!”

“Thanks. I’ll show you around”. 

I followed Dutch through the large workshop which was full of amazing motorbikes each in various stages of production. 

“You sell all of these?”

“Yeah. Most are on pre order so I’m doing really well”. 

“That’s incredible”. 

“Here”. Dutch motioned for me to follow him towards where a purple bike stood. “This is a new type we’ve been working on. I need to test this one out. What do you think?”

“I love the colour. It matches my nail polish”. I held up my hand for Dutch to see.

“Well that’s everything if it matches a girl’s polish right?” Dutch laughed. He handed me a helmet and jacket that lay on a work bench. “See if they fit?”

I tried on the jacket and it was perfect. Dutch had to help me with the helmet but it fit too. As soon as I was ready, Dutch slipped his own gear on then opened up a back door to get the bike out. Once we were ready he got on and motioned for me to hop on behind him. 

I remembered this well and slipped my arms around his waist tight. Holding him this way again felt so good. I didn’t realist just how much I’d missed his connection with me like this. 

The bike had a lot of power but Dutch quickly worked out my limits. When he went a bit too fast I squeezed him tighter and he backed off. My body remembered how to lean into him and soon it was like old times. He weaved in and out of traffic until we were out of the city and headed up towards the mountains. 

After about an hour of riding he pulled over to a lookout spot so we could take a break. 

“That was amazing!” I pulled off my helmet and saw him smiling back as he took my helmet from me and removed his gloves. 

“Yeah it rides well”. Dutch paused. “It felt good to have you ride with me again”. 

“Thanks for asking me. I’d forgotten how much fun it was”. I followed Dutch to small picnic table and sat down opposite him.

“Thought we’d take a break? There’s a coffee shop further up? We can go there?”

“Sounds good. This views nice”. I smiled at the scenery. It was so peaceful. 

“Belle I want to talk if that’s ok?” 

“Yeah I think we should”. My heart pounded. 

“The way we parted, well .. it was bad and I guess neither of us knew how to handle it”. 

“I’m sorry for so many things Dutch. But we were both hurting and emotional. We were past talking and trying to be mature. We just wanted to cause each other pain”. 

“Yeah I know. I shouldn’t have asked you what I did”.

“Oh .. neither of us should have. I’m just as guilty”. 

“Well I’m sorry Belle. For everything”. Dutch paused. “That girl .. she meant nothing”. 

“I’m sorry too .. and it was nothing for me too. I was just emotional and feeling neglected. Not an excuse but that’s what was going on, not to mention the alcohol”

“Ok”. Dutch stared at the Mountain View. This still hurt, even to talk about it. 

“You’ve changed”. 

“So have you”. 

“I think it’s called growing up?” I smiled. 

“Probably”. Dutch paused. “You asked me about my tattoo the other night?” He pushed up his sleeve and I felt my cheeks flush, I knew .. I just knew. Up close I looked at tattoo of the girl on his arm. It was a back view .. her long hair flowing down her back as she stood looking outside a window. She wore a flower headband and a long flowing Gypsie skirt, an outfit I’d worn often .. she was me?

“Is that .. me?”

“Yeah it’s you”. 

“You have me tattooed on your arm?”

“All the stuff that mattered to me”. 

I reached out and my fingers traced the ink. It was beautiful and I was speechless. 

“Wow”. 

“Yeah I just wanted you to know that what we had back then ... was everything. I know that now. I can’t believe we were stupid enough to throw it away”. 

“I guess we were a bit younger and things were moving fast for you, maybe not fast enough for me? I guess we just didn’t appreciate what we had”. 

“Yeah”. Dutch looked around for a moment. “I should tell you that when you started talking about the future I freaked out”. 

“No kidding”. I rolled my eyes. 

“I just .. I worried about things changing between us you know? And I just started thinking that I’d fuck it all up ... not to mention be a really shitty Dad if we ever had kids”. 

“Dutch .. I didn’t mean to make you worry about all that. Looking back I think I felt the need for you to commit to me you know? I was worried that I didn’t truly have your heart”. 

“You did”

“Well I didn’t know that”. 

“I think .. fuck .. I think what Johnny said to me is true. He said that I deliberately self sabotaged our relationship that night. Like I was scared deep inside so I set out to fuck it up”. 

“Maybe I did the same? I don’t know ..”

We sat there for awhile and just got lost in our thoughts. 

“Do you want to go grab something to eat?” Dutch smiled at me. It was that same smile that I saw the other night. Just Dutch .. no pretenses. I moved off my seat and sat down next to him. I don’t know why I did, I just did. For a moment he looked at my face then across to the mountains. He did that a few times and I just sat there with sweaty palms and my heart beating rapidly. 

I couldn’t make a move. Sitting next to him was the closest i could go to putting myself out there. I’d been too hurt and I knew I wouldn’t ever recover if I made a move and he wasn’t feeling anything back. So I sat there watching him. After what seemed like eternity I figured I needed to leave the situation alone. Maybe just get up and suggest lunch? 

I moved to stand and he turned around and grabbed my wrist. 

“Dont”. 

“Dont what?”

“Move away”. 

I couldn’t breath. He was looking at me in an intense way. His eyes studied mine as if asking the question. Then it happened. His hand moved to the back of my neck, pulling my mouth to his. I felt it .. like fireworks inside of me, like I’d rediscovered the greatest gift. My mouth opened to his and I kissed him back with the same passion he was kissing me as the tears rolled down my face. His smell, his taste, the feel of his tongue brushing against mine. It was like my body was alive again.


	30. No looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Belle take small steps forward.

I was sitting across from Dutch at a cozy little cafe. I was wondering how either of us were managing to eat with one hand. Mine was outstretched over the table and Dutch’s fingers were brushing against my knuckles. After the kiss before, he held me for the longest time on his lap. No words were said, just his arms wrapped around me. Now we were here and I wanted to talk but I was struggling to know where to start. I think Dutch picked up on it because he smiled. 

“I don’t want to talk about a year ago Belle. I just want to know if you .. want me? .. Now, here in this moment?” 

“Dutch”. My hand held his. “I’ve always wanted you. I’ve never stopped”. 

“Neither have I”. 

“I still love you”. 

“So do I”. 

“I just .. Where do we go from here?” My eyes searched his.

“Wherever we want. You know that I don’t play by any rules”. Dutch smiled. “Especially in life”. 

“I’m scared ...” I watched as his gaze left mine and he seemed to be lost in thought. 

“I don’t want to hurt you again. And I don’t want you to hurt me”. Dutch paused. “We cant .. survive that again”. 

“I know”. 

“So I guess .. we see what happens but not hurting each other needs to be our everything”.

“Can we get out of here?” I looked around the crowded cafe. “I want to cuddle with you. I’ve missed you”. 

“Cuddle?” Dutch laughed. “I don’t cuddle”. 

“You cuddle me right?”

“Yeah I do”. 

“So?” I raised an eyebrow and Dutch got up to pay the bill. 

Soon we were back at our old apartment and I took a moment when I walked through the door. It looked the same, well not as tidy as I used to keep it but still .. it was how I remembered it. 

Dutch put his keys down on the kitchen bench and turned to me. I was just standing there struggling to breathe. This place held so many good memories, yet where I was standing was the spot I said good bye to Dutch a year ago. 

“I can’t do the past and I won’t” Dutch walked over to me, his thumb rubbing almond my jaw. “I can’t Belle”. 

“I know”. I paused and leaned into his touch. “I missed this place .. the good, the bad ...I missed it”. 

“Do you want to cuddle?” Dutch smirked and held open his arms as I grabbed his waist, pulling him close.

“Yes”. I rested my head against his chest then turned to look at him. “Kiss me”. 

“As you wish my lady”. 

Dutch’s mouth found mine and moved softly, too softly. I knew Dutch was hesitant just like I was. It was strange yet familiar .. finding each other again. 

I took his hand and led him to the couch wheee I sat down and patted the spot next to me. As soon as he was within reach i cupped his face and just looked at him, trying to take in his face. Eventually I smiled. He was exactly as I remembered. 

“What?” He smiled at me questioning. 

“I’m just seeing if you’re my same Dutch”. 

“Hopefully I’m a bit better than he was”. 

“I’m sure. But you’re still him”. I paused for a moment then lay back on the couch. He did the same, lying facing me. 

I ran my hand across his chest, feeling his muscles and thinking that they were in fact more defined. He sucked in his breath when my hand circled his stomach. I honestly had no clue what I was doing other than I just wanted to touch him again. 

Suddenly he was doing the same. His fingers traced my jaw to the valley between my breasts. He looked at me as if asking permission before he travelled lower to my stomach. His eyes were following the path that he was tracing along the top of my jeans and I held my breath as he dipped them slightly lower. 

“You look beautiful now”. He paused. “You were before but I hated how thin you got”. 

“Are you saying I’m fat now?” I smirked knowing exactly what he meant. 

“No! Jesus I didn’t mean ..”

“I’m teasing you”. I smiled. “I was thin and stressed, but I like myself better now”. 

“You just .. fuck I have to say it right”. Dutch looked at me, his hand frozen in place. “You look like a woman. A beautiful woman with curves. And I fucking love that”. 

I smiled. Typical Dutch .. always struggling to get out what he really meant. But it’s what I always loved about him. 

“Thank you”. I kissed his lips. “What about your body? Am I going to see the results of all your hard work?” I tugged on the hem of his t shirt. 

“If you want” Dutch smirked and pulled the material off. Yes I almost drooled. 

“Oh wow you have been working out haven’t you”. I ran a hand over his abs. “You’re hot. Well hotter than usual”. 

“Thanks babe”. Dutch paused. He hadn’t called me babe in a long time. 

“I love your tattoo”

“I love this” Dutch touched my small diamond nose piercing. “Makes you look badass” 

“I did it after we split up. Think it was my rebellious phase”. 

“You? Rebellious?” 

“I tried to be. Didn’t really work”. I laughed. “Ali got her second ear holes and I did this. She freaked out”. 

“I like it”. His hand skimmed the top of my lace underwear and I had to rub my legs together in attempt to find some relief. 

“What are you doing to me?” Dutch kissed my neck, his breath hot against my skin. “For a year you’re all I dreamed about. And now here you are and I can’t wait to fucking touch you”. 

“Do it”. I licked my lips. “Please I need you”. My hands unbuttoned his jeans. I moved up to unzip them and pulled his boxers down. My hand instantly wrapped around him. He was so hard.

“Fuck”. Dutch’s control snapped and soon I was in the same position, but with two of his fingers buried inside me. “Tell me .. “

“What?” I was trembling already. 

“Tell me this pussy is mine”. His gaze pierced mine. 

“It’s always been yours”. I threw my head back as he began pumping his fingers inside me while my hand kept up the same pace. 

“You feel so fucking good baby. I can’t wait to be inside you”. Dutch was close, I could tell. “Next time I’m going to be”.

“Yes Dutch, Yes!” I called out his name as I had the most earth shattering orgasm. Moments later I heard him call out a string of profanities before coming all over his stomach and my hand. This was defiantly messy and not how I imagined our intimacy to start with but so, so good. 

“Jesus”. Dutch groaned as he looked down at the sticky mess he’d made. “I feel like I’m in bloody high school. Sorry babe about your hand”. He grabbed his t short and tried to clean my hand before wiping his stomach. 

“That’s what you get for being abstinent for a year”. I smiled then stopped, realizing that Dutch might not have been. I immediately froze realizing that even thinking about him being with other girls made me jealous. Although I had absolutely no right to be. 

“Babe it’s ok, I didn’t sleep with anyone either. Had a few dates and some kisses but that’s it. Nobody measured up to you”. Dutch smiled.

“Wait .. so you didn’t have sex for a year?”

“No .. my hand sure got a workout though”. 

I smacked his shoulder than felt relief wash over me. I didn’t even date in the period we were apart, I was asked multiple times I just couldn’t out of the fear of it leading to something physical.. i dared to dream that Dutch felt the same. Knowing that he did warmed by heart. 

“Shower?” Dutch laughed to himself. “I need to get this shit off me”. 

“Ha! Sympathize please when it used to run down my leg!” I moved so that we could both get up. Dutch grabbed my hand and his dirty t shirt and led me to the bathroom. 

“Uh no way babe. I’ll never regret that”.


	31. No time for slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower time .. sorry this is just smut!

Shampoo bottles lay on the tiled floor and the soap was somewhere .. I had no idea because as soon as we got in the shower we were literally on each other like starved animals. I laughed as Dutch pushed me back against the wall and my hand knocked over the conditioner. 

“Do you want me?” Dutch grabbed my face suddenly as his lips left mine. “You need to tell me”. The hot water poured down his body and I swear he’d never looked sexier. I wanted him with every fiber of my body, however I was well aware that we were moving fast. Part of me wondered if I should put the brakes on now, but the other part of me needed him - I’d missed his touch so much and I just didn’t want to go another day without it. 

“Of course I want you”. 

“Tell me” Dutch’s eyes were dark as he stared into mine. “Please babe tell me”. 

“I want you inside me Dutch”. 

He seemed satisfied with my answer as his lips kissed mine again. 

“I’m going to fuck you then I’m going to make love to you”. His breath was hot against my neck as my legs almost gave out. I watched as he bent down and looked up at me. My hands instinctively moved to his hair, feeling the wet strands through my fingertips. He gently moved my legs apart and kept his eyes locked on mine as his mouth took me to heaven. 

“God I’ve missed your taste”. 

I was vaguely aware that he was murmuring those words to me combined with a few profanities, but really I couldn’t stay focused. My head lent back against the tiles as he eased a finger into me. My body trembled with desire for him and suddenly I was pulling him up to me. 

I could taste myself on his tongue and I knew he was doing it on purpose. One of Dutch’s biggest turn ons.

He hooked my leg around his waist and rubbed his cock up and down my opening. I was ready and shaking for him. 

“Baby”. His breath was hot against my ear. “Are you still on the pill?”

“Yes”. I managed to answer but really how could he be logical at a time like this?

“Just checking but I couldn’t have stopped even if you weren’t”. 

His words send a jolt of pleasure to my core. I looked at him for a second, shocked at his admission. This wasn’t Dutch, so hell bent on not wanting kids and always being careful. 

“Really now?” I kissed his neck while he teased me. “And imagine what COULD of happened if you did that?”

“Would you have stopped me?” 

“No”. I paused and kissed just below his ear. 

Dutch groaned and pushed inside me slowly. It had been a year and I think he knew that I needed a moment to get used to him again. 

“Fuck baby you’re so tight”. 

“Just for you”. 

“I’ll give you a minute then I’m going to make good on my promise”. Dutch’s fingers dug into my hip as he fought to go slow. He painstakingly eased himself into me fully, causing me to gasp against his neck. 

“Miss me?” Dutch kissed my lips. “All of me?”

“Yes”. 

“I’m going to fuck you now baby”.

I almost came hearing him talk to me like that. Suddenly he pulled out and slammed all the way back inside me. He was true to his word. But I think we both needed this. There was a time for slow lovemaking later. But right now I needed him, desperately needed him. 

I held onto his shoulders as he took me in a way that he’d never taken me before. All I could do was hold onto him as he thrusted into me relentlessly. 

“Turn around”. 

Dutch pulled out and I turned around quickly, facing the wall. He put my hands up against the tiles and moved my legs apart with his foot. Then I felt him slide back inside of me in one stroke. 

“Tell me if it’s too much for you”. 

I gasped as he thrusted hard into me. He was hitting a spot deep inside of me that made my toes curl. 

“Baby?” Dutch’s mouth was near my ear. “Too much? I’m so fucking deep inside you”. 

“I’m good”.

I knew he was close and so was I. His movements became erratic and he started talking dirty in my ear.

“For a year I’ve dreamed about this. Loving you, fucking you”. Dutch sucked on my earlobe. “You’ve ruined me. Shit .. this pussy has ruined me”. 

“DUTCH!” I felt myself orgasm and I screamed. My head fell against the tiles as I surrendered to the pleasure he was giving me. Soon I felt him thrust deep and finish inside of me, both his hands held my hips tight. 

We stayed like that for awhile. Him buried deep inside of me and his chin resting on my shoulder. We were both breathing heavy, 12 months of pent up sexual frustration finally coming to the surface. 

Slowly Dutch eased out of me and he turned me to face him. His lips found mine and the kiss was soft and sweet, a real irony compared to how we just were. 

“Are you ok? I wasn’t too rough?” His eyes looked almost apologetic. 

“I needed it. So did you”. I kissed his lips. “I might not be able to walk up the isle with Ali tomorrow though”. I winked at him. 

“Belle I hope I wasn’t ..”

“I’m joking .. well not entirely but we did need it”. 

“Let me wash you”. Dutch found the soap and I relaxed and let him take care of me. I did the same for him and then we got out and dried ourselves off. Soon we were lying in bed and it felt comfortable, like old times. 

“I owe you a round of love making next”. Dutch smiled at me. 

“I need to recover first big guy”. 

“When you’re ready ..”

“I told you .. I can’t walk now. I forgot how big you were”. 

“Jesus babe you can’t say shit like that. I’m bloody hard again”. 

“Sorry. I love you”. 

“I love you more”. 

I smiled and lay my head on his naked chest. I closed my eyes and felt myself dozing off. Partly exhausted from our marathon sex session but partly because I was back in Dutch’s arms.


	32. In bed with Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after ...

“What time is it?” I reached over to glance at the alarm clock that was currently buzzing. My eyes tried to adjust to the small amount of light coming into the bedroom and then the memories of the previous day came flooding back. I was in bed .. with Dutch. 

“6 a.m” Dutch groaned and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. “You said you had to be at Ali’s place early?”

“Oh my god!” I sat bolt upright and clutched the bedsheets around my chest. The wedding! Ali and Johnny were getting married today!

“Hey come here”. Dutch coaxed me back into his arms. “You don’t have to be there until a few hours. I just set the alarm so you could have a shower and breakfast”. 

I sat up again, my body literally shaking with excitement for my friends. Suddenly I groaned and flopped back against the mattress. 

“What? Jesus woman I can’t keep up with what goes on in your head!” Dutch searched my face. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t move”. 

“Huh?”

“I literally can’t move!” I motioned to the place between my legs and watched Dutch’s eyes grow wide. 

“Shit, babe I’m so sorry!” Dutch looked panicked. “I shouldn’t of .. fuck!” 

“No it’s ok I just feel you know .. like I haven’t used those muscles in awhile! I feel sore all over!” 

“Can I make you a bath?” Dutch smiled softly at me. “I’ll go grab you some Tylenol”. 

“That sounds perfect”. 

Dutch was hovering over me on one elbow when he pressed his lips to mine softly. He pushed the hair back out of my face and smiled at me.

“I do love you”. 

“I know. I love you back”. 

“I .. well I ..” Dutch shook his head. “Never mind, I’ll go get the bath ready”. 

“Hey”. I grabbed his wrist and pulling him back to me. “What were you trying to say?”

“Nothing it’s stupid”. 

“Please”. I smiled at him. “Talk to me. You don’t .. regret last night or think we rushed things?”

“No I don’t .. well I think having crazy sex after a year like we did probably wasn’t the best idea all things considered .. but I just felt so desperate for you”. 

“I felt the exact same way”. 

“I was just going to say I get it .. you know why Ali and Johnny are getting married”. Dutch paused. “It’s just their commitment to each other right?” Dutch fidgeted with the sheet covering my breasts. “I dunno I guess the whole thing doesn’t seem as scary when I look at it that way”.

“Really?”

“Yeah it’s kind of like when you wore my cross right? People knew that you were mine?”

“True. I need to wear it again”. I smiled at him. 

“I’d like that”. 

“Why are you thinking like this now? I mean ..” I paused, half wondering if I should just drop the subject. “Even last night, in the shower?” 

“What?” Dutch smirked. He knew exactly what I was on about. 

“When you asked me if I was on the pill and then you told me ...” I stammered. It was way too early to be thinking this deep. 

“I told you I couldn’t have stopped even if you said that you weren’t on it?”

“Yeah”. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. “You were just so against having kids and basically you were telling me that you wouldn’t have minded if ...”

“I knocked you up?” Dutch laughed when I hit him playfully on the arm. 

“Do NOT refer it to that!”

“Ok .. if I had of got you pregnant?”

“Yes”. 

“Honestly? 

“Honestly ..”

“Well I guess being without you .. I felt lost and really lonely. I missed you and wished I had you back forever. I guess I dunno .. “ Dutch hung his head, looking embarrassed. I touched his face until he looked at me. “Having you, and having a family with you .. it’s a nice thought right?”

My heart soared but I was careful .. these were new feelings for him and I could tell that he was hesitant and still a bit scared. Although they sat comfortably with me, I knew he was still processing things. So I just smiled at him. 

“It is a nice thought Dutch. I love you”. 

“I love you too. Now I’m going to get your bath ready, bring you some Tylenol and organize breakfast” 

“All my dreams come true”. I laughed and watched as he got out of bed, naked and looking so hot. I wished I wasn’t sore otherwise I would have dragged him back to bed. 

“What?” Dutch raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled on some shorts. 

“You’re just hot”

“Am I now? Well you’re pretty hot yourself babe”. 

“Dutch?” I paused. “Are we .. you know? Together?” 

“Jesus Belle are you serious?” Dutch looked at me like I’d lost my mind. “I told you I loved you, we had sex and you spent the night with me. What do you think?”

“I need to hear you say it”. I chewed on my bottom lip. “I know it’s stupid but I just need you to tell me that you’re mine”. 

“You”. Dutch lent down to my ear. “Fucking OWN me, do you understand baby? I’m yours and yeah that means we’re together ok? Have I made myself clear enough for you?”

“Yes”. I breathed out deeply. He was driving me crazy. His lips kissed my neck then he sucked on my earlobe. 

“I was going to get your bath ready .. but I suddenly feel like doing something else”. Dutch’s breath was hot against my neck.

“What?” I stammered.

“Lie back baby and let me make you feel good”. Dutch smirked against my skin. “Open your legs and let my mouth show you how much I love you”. 

“Dutch I ..” 

“I know baby. Just my mouth ok?”. Dutch smiled as he lent back on his knees and my legs fell open. “Good girl”. 

I groaned as I lay back. This man was going to be the death of me.


	33. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Ali and Johnny seems to bring Belle and Dutch closer.

I smiled at Ali as I stepped behind her to adjust her train and to make sure she looked perfect. In a few moments she’d take the walk down the isle to marry Johnny and I was just so incredibly happy for her. 

“Ok you look stunning. Ready to get married?” I grabbed her hands, which were sweaty so I knew she was nervous. “Calm down, everything’s going to be fine! Soon you’ll be Mrs Lawrence!”

“I know”. Ali laughed. “I guess I’m just anxious. I hate crowds and I know everyone’s going to be watching me. I hope I don’t trip over!”. 

“You’ll be fine!”

“Yeah yeah”. Ali rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath. “You get to go first. Maybe this will be your practice?”

“Practice?”

“Oh we’ll talk later but Johnny tells me that you and Dutch are back on? I saw it coming though and I’m happy for you both”.

“Yes we’ll talk later, but I’m just ..happy again and it feels nice”. 

“It should, and you deserve it. Don’t stuff it up this time!”

“I don’t plan on it”. 

“Ok now go make your entrance and I’ll be right behind you”. 

I watched as Ali grabbed her fathers arm. I breathed in deeply and smoothed down the pink satin dress I was wearing. It wasn’t my colour, but it was actually a very pretty dress. A beaded halter neck bodice and a long silk skirt. I hated pink but I didn’t have the heart to tell Ali as it’s her favourite colour. I smiled at the man who opened the big chapel doors for me. The music started and I made my way down the isle clutching the posie of white roses and tucking my long brown hair behind my ear. 

As I took my walk I smiled at some familiar faces before my eyes settled on the two very handsome men at the end of the isle. I looked at Johnny and he broke out into a huge smile, but it was Dutch that took my breath away. He looked so darn handsome in his suit a be bow tie .. but it was the grin he gave me followed by a wink that set my heart beating fast. 

When I reached the end of the isle I glanced at him as we waited for the bride. 

“You look fucking hot baby”. Dutch whispered. 

“Language! We’re in a church!!” I was mortified and hoped nobody heard. Obviously Johnny did because he hit Dutch on the arm. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. 

“So do you”. I whispered back just as Ali made her way down the isle. 

I looked at her and felt tears well up in my eyes. She looked like a princess in her long sleeved white satin ball gown. I could see her face through the veil looking at Johnny and she was already crying. When she reached the end she handed me her bouquet and stood holding Johnny’s hands ready to become his wife. 

As the ceremony got underway I noticed Dutch taking it all in, glancing at the priest and listening to Johnny and Ali’s vowels. When they said I do and kissed, I watched Dutch smile and clap loudly. He then let out a huge wolf whistle and I couldn’t help but laugh. Typical Dutch. 

We were driving to the wedding reception just the two of us. Johnny and Ali had a limousine and although they wanted us to go all together I thought it would be best to give them some privacy. 

“My feet are killing me!” I took off the ridiculously high Silver stilettos and groaned. “God that feels better”

“Just go barefoot”. Dutch laughed. “People will get wasted and nobody will notice your lack of shoes”. 

“I would but it’s the country club Dutch!” I laughed then stopped suddenly when I realized he’d passed it. “You missed the turn!”

“I know”. 

“Where are you going? We have to meet Johnny and Ali in thirty minutes”. 

“Yeah and we’re early”. Dutch pulled over a bit further up where we had a great view of the sunset. “Just ten minutes. I haven’t even kissed you”. 

“Come here”. I pulled on his shirt until our lips collided. My mouth instantly parted and I groaned when I felt his tongue brush against mine. 

“I love you”. Dutch whispered in between kissing me. 

“I’ve always loved you”. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Dutch looked at my face. “I mean, our old place. Stay with me?”

“Ok”. I smiled softly. 

“You’re so beautiful, although I hate that colour dress”. 

“Me too .. but it’s Ali’s day. I couldn’t tell her”. 

“What colour would you make Ali wear?” 

“For what?”

“When the roles are reversed?”. Dutch studied my face carefully. 

“Oh .. umm .. I hadn’t thought about it? Maybe blue? Navy blue?”. I watched him nod. I noticed he seemed more comfortable talking about things. 

“I like blue”. 

“Me too. But I’d never choose anything Like this”. I laughed at my flowy pink shirt. “I’d rather more straight and elegant”. 

“You have good taste babe”. 

“Yeah? You’d like what I’m wearing under this dress then”. I winked at him. 

“Really? Fuck ... show me”

“Not here! Later”

“Tell me then”. 

“Full works .. corset, French knickers and suspenders”. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dutch threw his head back against the car seat. 

“Nope. I figured I should go all out”. 

“Isn’t the bride meant to wear that stuff?”

“I guess .. But who says the Matron of honor can’t join in the fun?”

“Show me a bit .. please baby”. Dutch was palming himself through his trousers.

I glance around and it was pretty dark. I hitched my dress up and let him have a sneak peek. His reaction was priceless .. his mouth hung open as his hand traced the lace of my stockings then up further. I quickly grabbed his wrist. 

“Oh no you don’t mister! Ali would kill me if we were late!”

“Just a touch baby!”

“No!”

“You’re gonna tease me and leave me with a hard on?”

“You’re just going to have to calm down because you know we need to head back”. 

“You wanna?” Dutch motioned to his erection then touched my mouth. 

“Dutch! I’m not giving you a blow job before Ali and Johnny’s reception!” I laughed. 

“Ok ok”. Dutch groaned. “I’ll put up with it. Talk about something else then ..”

“How’s your mum?” 

“Fucking hell! Not my mother!!” 

I laughed at the look of frustration on Dutch’s face. If we were not in the bridal party I would have suggested we move to the backseat. 

“Well what then?”

“Anything to distract me! Give me something to think about”. 

“Ok ..” I thought for a moment. “How many babies do you want to have with me? Seeing that you’re warming up to this future stuff now”. 

He looked at me and opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he was searching for the right thing to say. I smirked, loving whenever I caught him off guard. It was rare that Dutch was lost for words. I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Babies? As in more than one?”

“Well I’d like two, maybe three”. 

“Hmmm” Dutch paused for a moment. I waited thinking he’d change the subject as I knew I might have pushed him a bit too far out of his comfort zone. “Come here love”. 

He pulled my face close to his and kissed me softly on the lips before leaning close to my ear. 

“I think ...” He kissed the soft spot just below my earlobe, making me shiver. “That I’m going to turn the tables on you and say .. that I’ll have ..” He sucked on my earlobe slowly. “As many as you’ll give me”. 

I froze. Half from sheer sexual arousal and half from the fact that Dutch was talking about this casually without freaking out. 

“What?” My brain had short circuited. 

“You heard me”. Dutch kissed my jaw. “As long as you promise something?”

“What’s that?” I couldn’t concentrate on much as his lips moved back to my ear. 

“That I still get my alone time with you”. 

“Duh! How do you think you’re gonna make all these babies?”

Dutch laughed into the side of my neck before looking at me and kissing me firmly on the lips. I was trying to keep things light because I knew just touching on this topics were huge for him, but deep down my heart soared thinking I potentially could have all that with him one day. 

“We should head back”. Dutch smiled at me. 

“Yes we should”. 

“I can’t wait to get you to my place .. I mean our place”. 

“I can’t wait either”. I kissed his cheek and watched him as he started the ignition. I looked forward to partying the night away with Ali, but then I felt happy knowing I’d be going home with Dutch afterwards.


	34. Say what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post wedding 
> 
> *smut and romance*

So it was done. Ali and Johnny were married and I was officially exhausted. Dutch had to carry me into the apartment, while also carrying my shoes which I thought was very cute. 

He laid me gently down on the bed and then I watched as he took off his bow tie, shirt and then unzipped his trousers. He stood at the foot of the bed in just black silk boxers looking like the hottest guy on the planet. I stood up slowly and removed the pearl bracelet and matching earrings that Ali had given me, placing them on the bedside table. 

“Unzip me?” I turned around and felt Dutch’s hands caress my back before he unzipped the gown. I kept my back to him and stepped out of it before folding it on the chair next to the bed. 

I felt his hands on my ass and heard him suck in a deep breath, obviously liking the cheeky cut of my French knickers. His hands worked on the hooks of the corset until it fell away from my breasts and landed on the floor. Slowly he turned me around to face him. 

“Do you want me?” His eyes searched mine. 

“Yes”. 

“I want to make love to you”

“I want you to”. 

“You look so beautiful”. His lips captured mine softly as his hand gathered my hair into a ponytail, almost so he could hold me in place while his mouth did sinful things to mine. He was slow, deliberately slow .. this was what I loved most about him, how he could go from fucking to worshipping me. 

He layed me back on the bed and took his time removing my garter belt and stockings. I moaned as he licked from my thigh to my knee, before sliding my stockings off. He was kneeling on the floor, in between my legs and breathing heavy .. I was expecting his mouth but after a few minutes I looked up and he smiled. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course”. 

“I kinda got something ..” He looked unsure whether to continue. “When the boys took Johnny out .. umm .. we visited a shop”. 

“A shop?” I sat up on my elbows. 

“Yeah .. I don’t want to tell you what we got for his honeymoon but I kinda got something for you”. 

“Wait when did you take Johnny out? You never told me!” I laughed thinking how mortified Ali would be. 

“This morning. We had to pick up his suit and well Jimmy knew this place so we dragged him  
In”. 

“Oh my god!’ I laughed. “Wait, what did you buy?”

“You need to lay back baby and trust me ok?”

I sighed and did what he asked. I felt him move my knees up and open then I heard him fumbling in a draw. 

“Dutch?” 

“Shhhh”. 

Suddenly I heard a faint buzzing sound and then .. I almost jumped off the bed. I felt Dutch’s arm fling across my hips to hold me in place. Something cool and vibrating was on my clit while his hot mouth was working on me. The sensation was intense. 

“DUTCH!” I flung an arm across my face. I felt like I was going to combust at any given moment. 

“What is that? Oh my god!” How I was speaking I had no clue. 

“It’s a vibrator baby”. Dutch was moving it over my clit while he sucked on the flesh of my inner thigh. 

“I’m going to come”. I moaned as the sensations became to much. I’d never orgasmed this quickly before. Suddenly I felt him switch positions, the heavenly little buzzing instrument was inserted gently into me while his mouth engulfed my clit. I screamed his name over and over as my whole body trembled. 

I lay there in a state of bliss, vaguely aware of Dutch removing the vibrator and placing it on the bedside table. I turned my head to look at it, a small purple wand maybe slightly smaller than what Dutch had going on. 

“How was that?” Dutch kissed me before laying next to me. 

“Have you .. used one of those before?” I paused. “It was amazing”. 

“Good and yeah I have ..” he looked embarrassed so I quickly cupped his cheek. 

“It’s ok”

“I’ve never you know .. bought one though”. Dutch smiled. “Are you worn out? I haven’t finished yet”

“I’m ok”

“Can you take me? I’ll go slow”. I know he was concerned after our romp in the shower. 

“Slow sounds good”. I kissed his lips. 

Soon the kiss turned heated and Dutch was moving on top of me and guiding my legs apart to accommodate him. I watched as he grabbed his cock, running it up and down my length before easing it inside me. 

“You’re so wet .. that’s it baby, take me”. 

Dutch was on his arms, hovering over my body and watching himself slide into me. The quick orgasm I just had defiantly helped me relax as I felt my body opening up to him easily. 

“You ok babe?” Dutch stayed still once he was fully sheathed inside me. 

“You feel so good”

“Yeah? You feel amazing baby”. Dutch paused. “I’m gonna make love to you so this will be slow ok?”

“Ok”. I clung to his shoulders as he began moving. Long, slow strokes that had me gasping for air and gripping the sheets. 

“Good girl”. Dutch’s lips were on my neck and I shivered. I think it was something to do with the words he was using, like he was praising me that had my body responding. “You like that huh? I’m gonna have to say that more often”. 

“Please”. I arched my back. Please what? I had no idea what I was begging for. 

“Anything baby”. Dutch kissed the spot below my ear as he pulled all the way out then pushed all the way in. “Like that? Good girls get rewarded”. 

Oh shit not that again. My body was on fire and I knew Dutch understood the reactions he was getting out of me. 

I grabbed his shoulders and frantically tried pushing up to meet his thrusts but Dutch was hell bent on going slow and drawing out our releases. 

“Slow baby”. Deep, long strokes were hitting all the right places. “Loving not fucking remember?” His devilish grin made me groan.

When I stopped moving my hips and succumbed to what he was doing he kissed me deeply. I was lost in this guy .. completely lost in the sensations he was stirring inside of me. He was kissing me with such passion and moving inside of me at the same time. 

I could feel it building and slowly coming to the surface. This was different and i felt like I was on a rollercoaster. You know when they climb slowly only to drop down fast? I was there, right on the edge and then it happened. His voice tipped me over. 

“You’re mine forever”. 

I wasn’t screaming like I usually did when I found my release. I was out of breath, arching my back and crying out his name. And just when I thought I couldn’t take any more he grips my hips in both of his big strong hands and comes inside me. He’s falling ontop of me whispering my name over and over again. 

I decide then and there that this is the closet thing i’ll ever feel to heaven in this lifetime. I let him roll us to the side and then he’s kissing me and I feel completely loved by him. Then his lips are ghosting over my ear and my eyes open suddenly. 

“Marry me”.


	35. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle says yes to Dutch’s unusual proposal!

“What?” I grabbed his face. “What did you just say?” My heart was pounding.

“I said marry me” Dutch was staring into my eyes.

“Marry you? Dutch are you just .. in the moment? Like I get it, this was the best lovemaking ever but .. you’re asking me that? ..NOW?”

“Yeah I am”. Dutch searched my face again then smiled. “I know what I said”. 

“But .. “ I sat up, not even caring that the sheet was somewhere on the floor. “After .. making love to me you ask me to marry you? I think you’ve lost your mind!” I quickly touched his face, my hand resting on his forehead. 

“What are you doing?”

“Checking if you have a fever?” 

“Belle! I’m ok!”

“Are you?”

“Yes!!” 

“You’re high of Johnny’s wedding! That’s it! You’re just .. thinking it’s going to be loved up and perfect and ..”

“No I don’t. I’m not high off anything babe. Well .. high of you maybe? But no I’m not seeing anything through rose coloured glasses. It won’t be perfect. You and I are going to argue a lot, we’ll hurt each other and probably drive each other crazy. But .. I’m the best person when I’m with you. I know that now”.

“What are you saying?” I whispered, suddenly half afraid that he hadn’t lost his mind. What if this WAS real?

“I’m saying that I’m not Johnny. I don’t plan shit and I haven’t even bought you a ring. I know Ali isn’t keen on Johnny’s mum’s ring but probably will never tell him. I hate all that .. I’d like you to choose yours. And I don’t do that down on one knee crap either”. Dutch smiled. “But know that I’ll worship you and love you in my own way”. 

“Are you ..” I stuttered. “Are you saying you want to marry me? Dutch are you serious?”

“I’m saying that I want you. All of you Belle”. Dutch sat up and held my hands. “Forever and I want people to know that you’re mine so yeah .. I’m asking you to marry me”. 

“You mean it? You want to marry me? It’s not just the mind blowing sex?”

“That too”. Dutch smirked. “But it’s more to do with loving you”. 

“But we just got back together?”

“We’ve had time apart to know that we love each other. I don’t want time apart from you again. I want to move forward with you”. 

“Dutch ..” I wanted this but I also needed to know that he completely wanted it too. 

“I’m serious belle. I want you forever. I want babies”. Dutch winked, probably knowing that would do it for me. “I’m sure”. 

“I want all that so badly Dutch. I love you so much”. I flung my arms around his neck and couldn’t help but cry. A year of pain had been worth it. 

“Say yes”

“Yes”

“Just don’t tell our kids about how I asked you ok? Make up some good story because I don’t want them to know that I asked you after the best sex of our lives”. Dutch laughed. 

“I’ll tell them you got down on one knee”. 

“Sounds good”. 

“You’re serious?” I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Dutch pushed it away and his thumb wiped away my tears. 

“I’m so serious”. 

“You understand that marriage is forever? Otherwise you’ll have to divorce me if you change your mind? And divorces are expensive and messy”. 

“I’m not fucking divorcing you!” Dutch scoffed. “And yeah i get it babe”. 

“You have to wear a ring. You hate jewelry!” 

“I’ll make an exception this time”. 

“Am I dreaming?” 

“Nope”. Dutch cupped my face with his hands. “Say yes again”. 

“Yes”. He kissed my lips. 

“And again?”

“Yes”. I smiled as he kissed me another time. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Dutch laughed and pulled me into his arms. A million thoughts were running through my head and I could hardly believe what had just happened. 

“We need to go shopping tomorrow for a ring ok? I want you to pick out something you love”. 

“Will you help me? I need it to be from you”

“Of course it’s from me! I’m fucking paying for it!”

“That’s not what i meant”. I smiled and he kissed my head. 

“Kidding. Of course I’ll offer my opinion”. 

“I need a shower I feel gross”. I ran my fingers through his hair. “And then I want to go to bed and dream of you”. 

“You’re crazy, I’m in the bed next to you. You don’t need to dream about me”. 

“Yeah I do. I’m going to dream about our future together. I love you”. I kissed him firmly on the lips then got up, my hands outstretched to his and he got the hint. “Will you wash me?”

“Jesus is this how it’s going to go down huh? I ask you to marry me and I’m now having to wash you?”

“You love it”. I walked naked into the bathroom and gave my ass a bit of a shake for him, knowing that he was looking. 

“Yeah i do”.


	36. Let’s do this our way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day traditions are not for everyone.

The weeks that followed were crazy. If you knew anything about Dutch you’d know that he’s like a hurricane. When he’s decided on something it’s full steam ahead. Which is exactly what marrying me had turned into. 

I gazed at my ring and could hardly believe that I was worthy of wearing something so beautiful. It was an emerald cut diamond with two smaller diamonds set on either side. The band was platinum because gold according to Dutch was boring. I couldn’t have agreed more. 

We planned on a small intimate beach wedding. Dutch wanted it to be more of a party than Ali and Johnny’s uptight country club reception. I agreed with that part, but secretly the whole wedding planning thing was getting to me .. fueled deep inside by my lack of family. I had no mother to help me pick out my dress and no father to walk me down the isle. I had kept these feelings to myself but it was slowly eating away at me. 

“Whatcha doing?” Dutch smiled at me as he walked through the front door, tossing his keys and wallet on the kitchen bench. 

I was sitting on the carpet cross legged, going through a bridal book that the store had given me. Trying to decide on what I liked before my appointment that weekend. The wedding was in ten weeks and I was getting worried about finding the perfect dress. 

“Oh you know .. trying to find a dress”. I smiled as he sat down next to me and kissed my lips. 

“Yeah?” He flicked through the pages. “Like anything?”

“I want something comfortable and kind of sexy .. you know straight? Lacy?”

“God yes”. 

“Do you think everyone will like partying on the beach? It’s not really traditional?” I chewed my nails, this was a lot to organize on our own. 

“Who gives a shit what anyone thinks. I just want to show you off and have a good time”

“Not too much of a good time though? I don’t want you getting wasted and then not able to show me a good time later”. I winked at him. 

“Baby there’s no way I’d do that”. 

“I know you wouldn’t I was just teasing”. 

Dutch was looking through the bridal book casually but I could tell that something was on his mind. 

“What?” I touched his cheek. 

“Oh .. well .. your Dad came into my work today”. He glanced at me quickly. “I showed him the door don’t worry”. 

“Why would he do that?” 

“He heard we were getting married”. 

“And? What that gives him a free pass back into my life?” 

“Hey I shouldn’t have told you. Come here love”. Dutch pulled me into his lap. “Sorry i mentioned it”. 

“No I don’t want you keeping anything from me. He just upsets me”. 

“Like I said I showed him the door”. 

“Did he say anything else?”

“Just that he was sorry and with us getting married he wanted to make amends”. 

“I can’t”. 

“Hey it’s ok”. Dutch kissed my neck. “You don’t have to do anything”

“Can I ask you something? I mean I just realized I don’t have anyone to give me away”. I paused. “Johnny’s your best man so you kind of need him with you. I was thinking maybe your dad?”

“You want my Dad to give you away?” Dutch smiled. “He’d love to babe”. 

“Really? You think?”

“For sure”. 

I sat on Dutch’s lap in silence with my nose nuzzled into his neck while his hands ran through my head. I don’t know how long we stayed that way I just needed him and he understood. 

“Babe?”

“Yes?” I looked up at him. 

“This whole wedding thing is stressing you out isn’t it?”

“I guess. I just want to marry you .. and because I don’t have parents with me it kind of feels like a lot you know?”

“Mmmm” Dutch sighed. “You know I don’t care about the wedding? I just want to marry you”. 

“What are you saying?”

“We could just elope? You know go off and get married just us? We could holiday somewhere and then come back here and do our beach party”. 

“Your parents would be upset Dutch”. 

“So?”

“So I can’t do that”. 

“Wait”. Dutch cupped my face. “Are you serious? You feel kind of obligated to do this?”

“Everyone has to have a wedding”. 

“Bullshit”. 

“Dutch!”

“Elope with me Belle”. Dutch smiled. “Stop worrying about what everyone else wants. Do what YOU want for once”. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! Let me organize work and we can do it this weekend?

“This weekend?” 

“Let’s get married love. Just marry me without the stress and bullshit”. Dutch smiled. “You want a dress and party later I’ll give it to you. Anything you want .. fuck I’d give you the world you know that right?”

I breathed in deeply. Dutch was right. We were not Ali and Johnny. I didn’t care for the details or anything else. I just wanted a life with Dutch. 

“Let’s do it”. 

“You serious?”

“Yes!” 

“Ok then. Don’t tell anyone ok?”

“It’s going to be one hell of a secret”

“I know”. Dutch grinned. 

“You know people will be upset. Ali’s going to kill me”. 

“She’ll get over it babe. And if she’s got an issue tell her to come talk to your husband about it”. 

“I love you”. I straddled his lap. “I love you so much Dutch”. 

“I love you too baby”. He kissed my lips. “So I’ll organize the celebrant and tomorrow we’ll go buy some rings”. 

“That’s it?”

“Whatever else you want just tell me”. 

“I have to tell the hospital i won’t be in for a few days?”

“Take a week off. We’ll go somewhere”. Dutch paused. “Pack a bag and just see where we end up. Just the two of us on an adventure”. 

“Dutch that sounds perfect!” I threw my arms around him suddenly feeling a weight lifted off my shoulders. I loved how he managed to make me feel so carefree, and he was completely right. I shouldn’t feel obligated to do things to make other people happy. 

“This weekend you’re going to be my wife”. 

“Think you can handle being my husband?” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You know I can baby”. 

I hugged him and lent my chin on his shoulder. Dutch and I really didn’t fit into any moulds or traditions and I was slowly learning to accept that. I just wanted him and a life together.


End file.
